Lágrimas Derramadas
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Passado, uma ferida que ainda não foi cicatrizada...
1. Default Chapter

**Observações**: Esta história é baseada em um fanart do desenhista Marco Albiero, ou seja, os personagens aqui citados: Ardol de Touro, Arius de Gêmeos, Lunion de Câncer (amazona), Darius de Leão, Yoros de Virgem (amazona), Lidius de Escorpião, Aurion de Sagitário, Osirus de Capricórnio, Auros de Aquário, Allas de Peixes; foram criados por ele.

Aioria, Dohko, Shion, Shaka, Lithos e Tôma; pertencem à Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation; apesar de que gostaria mto que Aioria, Shaka e Tôma pertencessem a mim...

Lithos aparece no mangá Episódio G e Tôma no filme Prólogo do Céu (Tenkai hen).

**Lágrimas Derramadas**

(By Lithos of Lion)

**Capítulo 1**

O Começo de uma História

Amanheceu no santuário, o novo dia que se fazia surgir já dava mostras de que seria um perfeito dia de verão. Lithos estava inquieta aquela manhã... Havia combinado com Dohko uma visita à casa de libra umas semanas antes e enfim chegara o dia.

- Que carinha animada... – Aioria a surpreendeu enquanto pegava uma xícara de café. – O que aconteceu para estar assim, tão feliz? Não me diga que...

- Não, não vou sair com o Tôma hoje, mas só hoje. – ela ri da cara ciumenta que seu irmão estava fazendo.

- Então posso saber aonde a mocinha vai? – o leão se senta à mesa, sério.

- Nossa... Por que é tão ciumento Oria? Ciúme de leão é?

- Para de desconversar e diga logo aonde vai. – disse nervoso.

- Já se esqueceu Oria, hoje vou à casa de libra. Lembra, o Dohko ficou de me contar a história por trás do "velho" que vocês sempre adicionam ao nome dele. – o fitou pensativa. – Estou super curiosa.

- Será essa curiosidade um mal de librianos? – Aioria sorriu e se levantou. – Antes de ir me ajuda a dar um trato nessa cozinha? Sabe como é...

- Com o Sr. Garan de férias as coisas complicam. – disse completando a frase. – Pode deixar eu ajudo...

Terminada a faxina na cozinha, Lithos subiu as escadarias até a casa de Libra... Na passagem pela casa de Virgem encontrou Shaka meditando como sempre... E para variar fez umas gracinhas imitando-o...

- Acha que só porque estou meditando, eu não vejo? – a voz do virginiano a pegou de surpresa. – Vai continuar? Se for, é só me dizer qual sentido quer perder primeiro. – ele sorriu sarcástico.

- Ahhh... Desculpa Sha... Só estava brincando. – o "Desculpa Sha" amoleceu o coração de virgem.

- Desculpas aceitas, mas vê se não me perturba ok? Passe sem me atazanar. – ele disse.

Lithos aproveitou a deixa pensando Shaka adora ser mimado, já na saída de virgem pensou alto.

- Esse mau humor deve ser por que ele não tem namorada... – disse rindo.

- EU OUVI ISSO LITHOS!!!!!!! – Shaka simplesmente "berrou" de dentro de sua casa.

- Epa!!! Fui... – e disparou na corrida até a casa de libra.

Chegou arfante, Dohko já a esperava...

- Provocando Shaka novamente? Lithos, Lithos... Se continuar assim vai acabar sem seus cinco sentidos. – Dohko a convidou para entrar, rindo com gosto. – Sei que implicância entre librianos e virginianos vem desde os tempos mitológicos, mas podemos tentar não levar tão a sério não é mesmo? – ele a convida para se sentar.

A sala é toda composta por grandes pufes, tapetes e almofadas, tudo bem organizado e harmônico.

- Sério que essa "rinha" é antiga? – Lithos perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim... Dizem que virgem é o "inferno astral" de libra...

Os dois riram... Afinal era uma conversa entre librianos e não a quem negue, os nativos de libra vivem a sorrir, ainda mais quando se juntam.

- Aliás, essa é uma ótima maneira para começar a contar o meu passado. – diz secando as lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Eba!!! To doida para saber dessa tão famosa história...

- Curiosa!!!

- Nem vem, sabe que é mal de libra!!! – Os dois riem...

- Agora me deixe começar... Vou pegar o que aconteceu logo após a batalha contra Poseidon.

Grécia 252 anos atrás

Santuário, Casa de Libra.

- Ai que dor de cabeça... Não deveria ter bebido tanto ontem, sei que faz mal e eu sempre entro na dança... – o jovem cavaleiro daquela casa acabara de acordar.

Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao banheiro, tomou um bom banho, escovou os dentes e rumou para a sua cozinha. Trajando apenas uma cueca samba-canção...

Pegou o galão de leite e começou a tomar, no bico mesmo... Todo distraído.

- Uau, que homem sexy!!! – uma voz familiar o surpreendeu.

- !!! – engasgou-se com o susto.

- Opa, desculpa, acho que assustei o homem da balança. – a pessoa riu maldosamente e bateu nas costas do amigo.

Ele virou-se, ainda assustado e tossindo, e deparou-se com uma máscara dourada sem expressão. Só que neste instante podia jurar que o rosto da amazona retratava um sorriso, melhor uma gargalhada por tê-lo assustado daquela forma. Tratou de se recompor...

- Posso saber o que quer aqui tão cedo, Yoros de Virgem? – tentou dar um ar sério para sua voz.

- Cedo? Dohko, já olhou no relógio? – ele vira e olha para a parede, onde estava o relógio... – Já são quase 10:30 da manhã.

- Droga... Esqueci eu tenho um... – ela o interrompe.

- Sabe o que eu não entendo, como é que você sendo tão maduro e um dos mais procurados para se tomar uma decisão mais justa e sensata... Sai assim, para farrear e beber feito um condenado.

- É Yoros eu... – ele tenta escapar do sermão.

- Não sei como Athena permite isso... Você e aqueles baderneiros, se você está assim, não quero nem imaginar o Ardol, o Aurion, o Darius, o Osirus, o...

- Chega Yoros! E daí que saímos para dar uns passeios, caramba, to com uma baita dor de cabeça e você fica ai falando feito uma matraca. – Dohko diz indignado.

- Não me mande calar a boca Dohko de libra!!!

Ele olhou para a amazona... Já resignado... Agora é que a bronca ia começar pra valer.

Só que ela foi interrompida por um bando de "arruaceiros" que chegaram de repente...

- Ae, Dohko só na ressaca heim? – Darius disse rindo.

- Com coisa que você não está mal leão... – Lidius de escorpião respondeu.

- Está dizendo que eu sou mal das pernas é? Que eu acabo de cama com um simples wisky duplo? – Darius começou a ficar irritado.

- Calem a boca, seus jumentos. – Osirus cortou a discussão educadamente. – Não foi para isso que viemos procurar o Dohko.

- É mesmo. – Lidius se lembrou.

Dohko só ficou olhando aquela bagunça em sua cozinha, olhava para eles e para si próprio, parado em frente à geladeira, com um galão de leite em mãos e trajando uma sexy cueca samba canção, estampada com lindos bichinhos... Realmente, pensou consigo mesmo, esse dia havia começado bem... Sem tirar claro, sua amazona preferida, de braços cruzados e batendo o pé no chão impacientemente.

- O que aconteceu? – ele por fim conseguiu perguntar.

Só ouviu os passos furiosos de outra pessoa que entrava em sua casa.

- O que aconteceu?? NADA!!! – disse Ardol. – Só esses estúpidos que invadiram a minha casa e saquearam as bebidas que meu pai mandou da Inglaterra. – olhou para o chão furioso. – EU VOU MATAR ESSES CRETINOS!!!!

- Era disso que a gente queria falar Dohko... – disse Lidius já correndo do cavaleiro de touro, juntamente com os demais.

- E o que querem que eu faça? – disse com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Apenas USE sua habilidade de fazer justiça e manter a paz.- Darius disse, caindo desmaiado em seguida, após levar um tapa do touro furioso.

- Droga, ele pegou o Darius. – Osirus disse assustado.

- E agora eu vou pegar você!!! PENSA QUE EU NÃO NOTEI AS MARCAS DA SUA MALDITA EXCALIBUR!!!! E no armário raro que minha mãe me deu de presente....

Agora até Yoros olhava abobada a cena... Mas não ia perder a chance de soltar uma farpa...

- E é com esse tipo de gente que você anda saindo. – disse para Dohko.

- Com quem eu estou saindo ou não; não é da sua conta, sua enxerida. – Dohko estava começando a ficar irritado.

Tentou resolver a bagunça a sua frente e acabou conseguindo acalmar um pouco os ânimos... Quando parecia que tudo ia se normalizar...

- Dohko, você poderia me dar passagem pela sua... – o cavaleiro de peixes olhou ao redor da cozinha de libra. - ... casa?

- Só um minutinho Allas...

Antes que ele pudesse responder ao amigo, o restante dos cavaleiros de ouro entraram em sua cozinha... Com exceção de Áries...

E começou uma balburdia ainda maior, uns tentando atravessar a casa, outros parados prestando atenção na briga... Yoros continuando os sermões eternos... Foi nesse instante que Shion apareceu...

- Dohko, eu estou te esperando a mais de uma hora e... – olhou toda aquela bagunça, instalada na cozinha de seu amigo. – Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu também queria entender... – um desesperado Dohko respondeu, envolto na briga de Ardol e Osirus.

- Chega dessa bagunça! – Shion disse sério. – Isso é um Santuário, o templo da ordem de Athena e vocês estão ai brigando feito idiotas. – ele olhou um por um. – Já chega, cada um para sua casa... – uns ainda tentaram contestar. – AGORA!

Todos foram saindo devagar, ainda discutindo baixinho e os que não tinham nada haver com a briga chateados por terem levado bronca sem motivo.

- E você Yoros, o que está esperando para ir também? - Shion olhou interrogativo para a amazona.

- Quero falar com o Dohko.

- Fale outra hora. – disse sério. – Dohko ficou de me ajudar a arrumar alguns arquivos no templo de Athena e ele já está muito atrasado, não tem tempo para conversas.

Yoros os encarou furiosa por debaixo da máscara, Dohko iria pagar quando chegasse à noite... Ele se esquecera.... Mais ele ia receber o troco, ahhhh se ia...

- Tudo bem, a noite eu volto.

E desceu rumo à casa de virgem.

- Que bom que apareceu Shion!

- Tava numa enrascada feia heim? – Shion caiu na gargalhada.

- Isso ria bastante de seu pobre amigo. – ele não resistiu e começou a rir também. – Não sei o que esse povo pensa, sempre que surge um problema vêm todos pro meu lado.

- E qual o problema da Yoros? Ela parecia furiosa...

- Furiosa!!! Ela tava terrível hoje... Quase me matou engasgado e ainda me passou o maior sermão.

- Isso está com cara de amor!!! – Shion disse sério.

- AMOR!!! Está louco amigo, Athena que me livre; dessa amazona eu passo longe. – disse com uma careta. – Então vamos?

- Vamos? Tem certeza de que vai ao templo de Athena de cueca?

- AHHHHHHH!!! – gritou olhando para si mesmo. – Vou trocar de roupa, é rápido.

- Vai eu espero.

Dohko saiu para seu quarto pensando, Amor Yoros e eu? Shion não está batendo muito bem hoje... Sinto que ele está com responsabilidades demais. E entrou no seu quarto, com os pensamentos na amazona mais nítidos do que nunca. O que será que ela queria tanto dizer?

Continua...

**N.A:** Primeiro Capítulo do fic sobre a 1º Guerra Sagrada (contra Hades) desafio da Juliane-chan Estou com altas idéias... Esse primeiro capítulo é pra dar a entrada na história msm, contando não só a batalha, mas também um pouquinho do que deveria ser a vida no Santuário naquela época. Gente, sei que vai ter algumas coisas ai que não condiz com o tempo em que a história se passa, como o galão de leite, a cueca samba canção, algumas palavras que com toda a certeza não eram usadas naquela época; que segundo o que andei lendo é exatamente na época da Revolução Francesa, Iluminismo, Inconfidência Mineira (aqui no Brasil) conflitos que aconteceram na história Mundial justamente quando segundo a cronologia do mangá estava acontecendo a 1º Guerra Santa. Só que eu não tenho mto acesso ao jeito que as pessoas falavam ou se vestiam, por isso decidi inovar, como se no santuário a história já estivesse um passo a frente, espero que isso não cause problemas.

No mais, estou amando escrever com o Dohko, o cavaleiro do meu signo, nunca pensei que teria tanto xodó por ele... Ahhh e pq coloquei a Lithos como uma libriana?? É que ela parece ser msm, o jeito que ela se comporta no mangá, é bem parecido.

Espero que vcs curtam essa história, e me mandem rewie com sua opinião e o que acharam deste capítulo... Sugestões também serão bem vindas!!!

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


	2. Palas Athena

**Lágrimas**** Derramadas**

**Capítulo 2**

Palas Athena

- Então Dohko, é ou não é amor? Vocês brigam tanto, dizem que por trás de tantas brigas sempre tem uma paixão avassaladora escondida. – Shion dizia rindo, enquanto eles subiam as últimas escadarias em direção ao salão do grande mestre.

- Não vai parar mesmo com esse assunto? Já te disse milhões de vezes que dela eu passo longe... Ela é chata, indecente, vive me passando sermões e daqui uns dias, não duvide, ela vai me bater como se fosse minha dona. – ele olhou chateado para o amigo. – Ela pensa que pode me controlar... Desde quando?

- Eu continuo apostando na paixão avassaladora! – Shion ia cair na gargalhada quando seus olhos se depararam com a figura do Grande Mestre, aguardando por eles.

O Grande Mestre olhou para os jovens, e a irritação chegou a se transformar em uma vontade incontrolável de rir. Desde que eles apontaram no último lance de escadas rumo ao salão, ele já podia ouvir a briga ou pequena discussão relacionada ao tema paixão avassaladora; sabia que exigia demais daquelas "crianças" como ele gostava de chamá-los, mas era necessário, eles tinham responsabilidades e tinham que ter a consciência das mesmas. Apesar de que, tinha de ponderar, eram jovens e viviam emoções de jovens e isso ele não podia impedir.

Fitou-os por sobre a máscara, ambos com uma cara de espanto, passou seus olhos por Dohko para depois pousá-los em Shion e dizer ríspido.

- Estão atrasados.

- Desculpe-nos mestre. – Shion disse se ajoelhando juntamente com Dohko.

- Desculpas, desculpas, quantas vezes vou ter de dizer que vocês precisam ter consciência de suas responsabilidades? Principalmente você Shion, quantas vezes vou ter de repetir que sua responsabilidade é o dobro da de seus companheiros? – disse em um tom de repreensão.

Shion abaixou os olhos, fitando o chão, aquelas palavras de seu mestre... Elas sempre pesavam em seu coração e chegava a ter raiva em certas ocasiões do fardo ou honra que carregaria para o resto da vida... Fora criado desde pequeno para isso, assumir quando fosse o tempo o lugar de Grande Mestre. Nunca lhe foi dado escolhas, e a ele coube apenas aceitar, mesmo querendo ser um garoto como qualquer outro.

- Grande Mestre! – a voz de Dohko trouxe Shion de volta. – A culpa não foi de Shion, foi minha. – Dohko respirou fundo. – Fiquei até tarde da noite na casa de Osirus e perdi a hora, Shion ainda me ajudou a resolver uns problemas em minha casa antes de virmos para cá. Então, se tiver algum castigo, o de a mim e não a ele.

- A culpa também foi minha. – Shion disse, temendo que o amigo levasse algum castigo. – Eu devia ter ido a sua casa antes...

O mestre olhou para os dois com carinho, interrompendo os dois em seguida.

- Fico surpreso Dohko, mas o fato do atraso ter ocorrido por sua causa não tira a responsabilidade das mãos de Shion e ele sabe bem o porque disso. – olhou para os dois amigos, um protegendo o outro, desde crianças eram assim. – Agora deixemos este assunto para outra hora, vocês têm uma obrigação a cumprir, venham.

Levou os dois rapazes até a imensa biblioteca, dando as instruções sobre o que deviam procurar naquele vasto acervo e lhes precavendo ser proibida a leitura de qualquer um daqueles manuscritos. Por fim saiu deixando os dois jovens trabalharem...

- Shion? – após algum tempo, Dohko finalmente decide quebrar o silêncio.

- Sim? – Shion responde, sem nem olhar, tirando alguns papiros antigos do lugar e limpando-os cuidadosamente.

- Desculpa, te meti em outra enrascada... Seu mestre deve estar furioso com você e o pior é que você não fez nada.

- Claro que fiz. – continuou falando sem olhar para o amigo.

- Não fez não. – Dohko largou os papiros de um lado, odiava injustiças.

- Dohko, sabe que eu tenho responsabilidades extras; já contei pra você e não adianta fazer essa cara, não é injustiça nenhuma é minha obrigação ter um senso de dever maior do que o de todos vocês.

Silêncio.

- É, não adianta tentar corrigir isso não é mesmo? Deixa pra lá. – Dohko se dirige para outra estante de livros e papiros.

- É muito ríspido com eles Atlas. – o Grande Mestre é surpreendido por uma voz muito conhecida.

Ao virar-se se depara com a bela garota de cabelos loiros e ondulados até metade dos ombros, com olhos azuis penetrantes que ele conhecia desde que esta era um bebê... Trajava uma roupa grega simples, mas muito feminina e sorria.

- Mas minha de... – Ela o interrompe.

- Nada de me dizer que devo ficar sempre em meu templo, não sou uma estátua Atlas eu possuo vida sabia? – ela sorri carinhosamente.

- Me desculpe criança. – Ele sorri de volta. – Mas precisa se acostumar a sua posição, a sua vida, és uma deusa pequena Palas. – ela olha tristemente pela janela do grande salão.

- Eu sei Atlas, mas não existem tantas diferenças entre um deus e um humano... Passamos pelas mesmas angústias, alguns traem, matam e como já vimos isso não é? A única coisa que nos difere de vocês é que somos imortais. – ela sorri tristemente. – E isso pesa ainda mais, não temos segundos eternos e memoráveis é tudo igual, sempre igual.

- Mas neste mundo, neste momento, tua essência é humana minha deusa. – ele se apóia no peitoril da janela encarando-a. – E dessa forma corre risco de vida, pois sempre é ameaçada por esses outros deuses que mencionastes e é isso que tememos pequena, tememos por sua vida.

Uma lágrima rola solitária pelo rosto da deusa.

- Sim uma vida, eu tenho uma vida mortal entre vocês... E sendo assim, gostaria que ao menos uma única vez me visse como o que sou... – ela seca a lágrima antes de completar a frase. - ... Uma garota de apenas 16 anos...

A conversa é interrompida por um estrondo vindo da biblioteca.

- O que será que houve. – a jovem pergunta, correndo em seguida para a biblioteca.

- Palas!!! – o Grande Mestre ainda tenta segurá-la, mas em vão.

Ao entrar no cômodo, coberto por uma grande camada de pó, ela observa o jovem de cabelos verdes, erguendo às pressas a enorme estante que tombara.

- Mas o que houve aqui? – Atlas chega logo atrás observando a cena.

- A estante despencou em cima do Dohko. – Shion disse tentando não rir.

- Vocês não conseguem fazer nada direito? – Atlas suspirou furioso.

Nisso tudo Shion já havia levantado a estante e a colocado no lugar, estirado no chão Dohko estava com uma cara de quem não tava entendendo nada, os olhos fora de órbita.

Foi Palas que interrompeu as broncas de Atlas e foi em direção a Dohko, o erguendo e percebendo o corte na cabeça.

- Vocês dois, Dohko se machucou nessa brincadeira, vão buscar as ataduras.

- Nós cuidamos disso Palas, volte ao templo. – Atlas interviu.

- Não vou voltar, eu mesma cuidarei disso, pode ir buscar? – Atlas viu que a jovem deusa não estava brincando e resolveu buscar ataduras.

Após algum tempo, Dohko já voltará a si e os três jovens conversavam na biblioteca.

- Tem de tomar mais cuidado Dohko!!! – Palas ria da cara espantada do cavaleiro.

- Esse não tem jeito Athena, acho que nunca vai ter. – Shion completava rindo ainda mais.

- Shion, gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido... – pensou um pouco. – Por favor, me chame pelo meu nome certo? Aqui entre nós no santuário, eu sou apenas a Palas, ok?

- Mas... – Shion ainda tentou contestar.

- É um pedido.

- Está bem.

- E então Palas, obrigado por cuidar desse corte! – Dohko agradece a jovem.

- Não tem de quer. – enquanto conversavam o som da porta sendo aberta pode ser ouvido.

- O Mestre Atlas mandou me chamar para ajudar... – Palas se vira para ver quem chegara e seus olhos cruzam com outros que conhecia muito bem. – ...vocês. – o jovem completa a frase sem deixar de olhar para a garota, disfarçando em seguida lançando-lhe o olhar mais frio que podia e saudando-lhe da forma convencional. – Não sabia que minha deusa estava presente, desculpe a falta de decoro em minha entrada.

- Vou deixá-los, com licença. – Palas saiu da imensa biblioteca, controlando-se para não correr e cruzando seus olhos com os do rapaz ainda parado no batente da porta.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e correu para o templo, o coração a mil, assim como seus pensamentos... Ele continuava lindo, lindo como sempre, como desde sempre... E qual o motivo daquele olhar frio e cheio de mágoa? Droga, sabia que era a grande responsável por isso, por aquele olhar... Mas era para o próprio bem dele e dela...

- Aurion...Me perdoe... Me perdoe... – Palas chorava deitada na imensa cama, não queria ter visto o desprezo naqueles olhos que tanto amava.

- Que bom que chegou!!! – Shion recebeu o amigo.

- Agora a trupe está completa, vamos fazer mais bagunça ainda, não é mesmo senhor Aurion de Sagitário? – Dohko sorriu. – Hei, ta ouvindo a gente Aurion?

- Como? – ele desviou os olhos da porta. – Ahhh sim, mas é claro, vamos tratar de aumentar essa bagunça. – sorriu.

Shion como bom observador que era, não pode deixar de notar que um clima diferente ficara no ar quando Aurion e Palas se encontraram... Algo como uma faísca que saltava dos dois a olhos visto, nela pode perceber uma grande tristeza e nele desprezo. O que será que acontecera com aqueles dois? Depois comentaria o assunto com Dohko...

Juntando com Aurion logo eles acabaram de arrumar toda a bagunça e separaram os papiros pedidos pelo mestre... Foram embora juntos, brincando e fazendo farra... Shion aproveitou a deixa para ficar na casa de Aurion, e jantar por lá mesmo. Já Dohko terminou de descer as escadarias até sua casa, louco por um banho e pra ficar sozinho... Aquele dia tinha sido no máximo estranho. Primeiro os sermões eternos, depois os arruaceiros invadindo sua casa, a bronca do grande mestre, a estante caindo em sua cabeça e pra completar Athena cuidando dele e logo depois trocando um olhar cheio de significados com Aurion... Ali tinha coisa, pensou ao entrar em sua casa, e ele comentaria isso com Shion no dia seguinte.

Tomou seu banho, todo contente e foi para a cozinha preparar o seu jantar... A noite pelo menos estava tranqüila, ele pensou enquanto se dirigia para sua cozinha....

- Até que enfim, Dohko de libra... Estou esperando você sair daquele banho a horas. – a voz de Yoros viajou até seu ouvido.

Não, tudo menos isso. Pensou antes de olhar para a mesa, onde a amazona estava sentada a sua espera. Naquele instante sentiu uma vontade louca de sair correndo e se esconder em qualquer canto daquele santuário.

- Yoros o que você quer? – perguntou, deixando escapar um tom aflito.

- Calma Dohko, que tal você se sentar? Teremos uma longa conversa... – ela disse séria.

Continua...

**N.A**: Mais um capítulo saindo do forno Nesse eu tratei de apresentar alguns personagens novos, que eu criei, já que precisávamos de um Grande Mestre e de uma Athena não é? A Palas que aparece nesse capítulo surgiu logo depois que terminei a prova do vestibular e ela vai ter um papel fundamental no desenrolar dessa história. E o mestre Atlas, esse surgiu tão de repente que até me assustei.

Comentando os rewie:

Juliane-chan: Eu é que tenho de agradecer por este desafio maravilhoso que você lançou, estou amando escrever essa história. E concordo o Dohko jovem veio para abalar os corações.

Mo de Áries: Que bom que gostou da forma como descrevi a personalidade da Yoros . Aguarde ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas envolvendo sua amazona favorita. E eu também concordo que escrever com esses dourados antigos é uma experiência maravilhosa.

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


	3. Os Guerreiros da Antiga Ordem

**Lágrimas**** Derramadas**

**Capítulo**** 3**

**Os Guerreiros da Antiga Ordem**

- Tudo bem Yoros... Pode começar vai, o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? – Dohko disse tristonho, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente para a amazona.

- Ah...Você age como se não tivesse culpa nenhuma, não é? Não é possível que tudo isso é esquecimento... – ela entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo, nervosa.

- Foi algo que eu esqueci? – Dohko perguntou, se esforçando para lembrar se era isso mesmo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando durante algum tempo, e foi nesse meio tempo que Yoros reparou as faixas em volta da cabeça de Dohko, já manchadas novamente de sangue.

- Dohko! – ela falou de repente assustada. – O que aconteceu? Onde você arrumou esse ferimento na cabeça? – disse enquanto se levantava.

- Ahh, isso? – apontou o corte. - Não foi nada, só a estante lá da biblioteca do templo que desabou em cima de mim. – ele sorriu.

- Como assim não foi nada? Está sangrando muito, vem temos de trocar esse curativo... – disse o puxando para a casa de banhos.

- Não precisa Yoros, Athena fez o curativo de tarde... – ele tentava argumentar.

- E acha que um só curativo é suficiente? – ela parou furiosa. – É lógico que não é Dohko!

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Faça quantos curativos quiser. – disse com uma cara assustada e seus pensamentos vagando em algo como "eu que não queria ver o rosto dela agora, ia sair até fogo dos olhos..."

Yoros entrou na casa de banho e prendeu cuidadosamente o cabelo em um rabo frouxo, para evitar que os fios caíssem em seu rosto. Depois pegou uma pequena caixinha que continha alguns medicamentos, entre eles alguns para tratar e desinfetar ferimentos. Pegou também um pano e algumas faixas limpas.

- Acho que é só isso que preciso, agora senta aqui e me deixa tirar essas faixas sujas. – disse apontando um banquinho para Dohko.

- Isso vai doer. – disse Dohko apontando para o pano já encharcado com o medicamento. Foi nesse momento que ouviu Yoros rir de um jeito gostoso, a primeira vez em tempos que ela sorria daquele jeito. – O que foi, por que está rindo?

- Você é engraçado demais Dohko. – ela riu mais. – Onde já se viu, um cavaleiro de Athena ter medo de desinfetar um ferimento?

Dohko fechou a cara e deixou a amazona limpar o ferimento e fazer outro curativo, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

- Ta vivo?

- O que você acha? Acho que sim né, estou respirando... – disse em tom de chateação.

- Vejo que te deixei irritado.

- Não que isso, nem um pouquinho. – Dohko deu um sorriso forçado. – Agora me lembrei... Sobre o assunto sério, me desculpa tinha esquecido mesmo. – disse enquanto iam novamente para a cozinha. – Espere ai que eu vou buscar.

Yoros ficou sozinha na cozinha, enquanto Dohko sumia pela casa... Dessa vez não pensou em mat�-lo, em sua mente só passavam o esforço que ele fez para não dizer um "ai" enquanto ela passava o remédio pelo corte e bem sabia, o remédio doía e muito.

- Pronto aqui está amazona de Virgem. – ele estendeu para ela uma pequena gaiola, dentro dela havia duas borboletas brancas. – Deu um trabalhão encontr�-las.

- Então você conseguiu, são lindas! – ela pegou a gaiola na mão, admirando as delicadas borboletas.

- Conhece a história por trás delas? – Dohko perguntou.

- Não, não conheço. Sei apenas que são bem raras e só existem na China. – ela pensou um pouco e depois perguntou. – Pode me contar?

- Claro! – ele levantou-se. – Enquanto eu conto faço algo pra gente comer. – "Epa... Como ela vai comer de máscara?" tonto, tonto...

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, eu já jantei.

- Tem certeza de que não quer nada mesmo? – uma pena... eu podia ver o rosto dela "o que e que eu estou pensando?"

- Tenho.

Dohko contou para Yoros a lenda das borboletas brancas da China. "A lenda dizia que, dois jovens após viverem um amor impossível, morreram pela tristeza de não poderem ficar juntos. Assim a alma destes dois jovens, após a morte transformaram-se em borboletas brancas e voaram livres pelos céus para sempre juntos".

- É uma história muito linda.

- Sim. Dizem também que as borboletas unem jovens enamorados, pelo menos é isso que dizia minha avó.

Neste instante os dois pararam de conversar, ouvindo alguns passos que se aproximavam da cozinha.

- Ai, desculpa...Não queria atrapalhar. – A voz de Shion foi ouvida, enquanto este entrava na cozinha.

- Ah, oi Shion! – disse Yoros. – Não atrapalhou não, eu já estava de saída. – disse enquanto pegava a pequena gaiola nas mãos. – Dohko, obrigada! – disse saindo da casa e deixando os cavaleiros para trás.

- Ei, Yoros, o que vai fazer com elas? – ele perguntou.

- Não é da sua conta! – ela sorriu gostoso. – Tchau!

Os dois ficaram olhando a amazona se afastar, ambos com gotas na cabeça...

- Hum... E depois você diz que não é amor! – Shion caiu na gargalhada.

- A cala a boca Shion, não é nada disso, ela havia me pedido às tais borboletas. Não se lembra eu te contei? – Dohko dizia furioso.

- Isso você contou mesmo... Mas foi em agradecimento às borboletas que ela até te fez outro curativo foi? – Shion viu o rosto de Dohko ficar vermelho. – Calma... Ai, não precisa me socar, foi só uma brincadeira.

- Brincadeira de mau gosto, muito mau gosto... – parou de bater no amigo. – Você não ia jantar com o Aurion?

Shion se levantou, ainda rindo e se recuperando do ataque de socos.

- É, ia...

- Por que esse "ia"?

- Ele me expulsou da casa dele... Acredita nisso? – Shion disse pegando um prato e se servindo da janta que Dohko tinha preparado.

- O que fez pra ele te expulsar? E não coma tudo, eu também não comi ainda... – Dohko correu para se servir antes que Shion devorasse tudo.

- Nada. Bem só perguntei por que ele tinha olhado tão estranho para a Palas... – Shion disse meio sem jeito.

- E ele?

- Só faltou disparar a flecha de sagitário contra mim.

- Ai tem coisa... – Dohko respondeu pensativo.

- E como tem...

- Bom dia, Atlas! – Palas cumprimentou ao entrar no salão do grande mestre.

- Bom dia pequena! – o mestre respondeu sorrindo. – Vejo que já está pronta.

- Claro que sim.

- Vai mesmo assistir os treinos de hoje?

- Vou, faz tempo que não desço até as arenas.

- Então tome seu café e daqui a pouco lhe chamo para descermos.

- Esta bem!

Enquanto isso nas arenas...

- Hauhuahauhauahhauhau Olha só o Darius, está com o rosto super inchado de ontem. – Lidius de escorpião ria da cara roxa do amigo.

- Vai rindo, vai... Você vai ver como eu vou te deixar!

- Calma ai gente, vão começar a brigar tão cedo? Larga ele leão. – Allas de peixe interrompeu a briga, com a sua calma de sempre.

Já estavam nove dos doze cavaleiros presentes... Todas as manhãs eles treinavam nas arenas, todos juntos, às vezes até chamavam os cavaleiros de prata e bronze para acompanhar o treinamento.

Os doze guerreiros mais fortes eram assim conhecidos:

Shion "Futuro mestre" como todos o chamavam, amava brincar, mas evitava ao máximo sabendo que servia de modelo para os outros guerreiros.

Ardol de Touro era reconhecido facilmente os cabelos loiros e os olhos claros lhe denunciavam sua origem Inglesa, fora que por seu tamanho não tinha mesmo como se confundir.

Arios de gêmeos era inconfundível, estava sempre sério, não sorria nunca. E vivia para vigiar sua irmã, Lunion amazona de Câncer.

Já Lunion era totalmente diferente de seu irmão, vivia alegre, sorrindo e brincando. Todos os demais cavaleiros a admiravam, era uma amazona belíssima e muitos sonhavam em saber como era o rosto que aqueles belos cabelos lilases moldavam.

Darius era considerado o pentelho, o mais jovem dos doze guerreiros de ouro. Brincava com todos e adorava tirar Ardol do sério.

Yoros era a amazona misteriosa, todos sabiam que por trás daquela beleza estava uma guerreira de alma forte e personalidade única.

Dohko "O homem da balança" era tido como o mais desastrado dos companheiros não só por isso, mas também por ser aquele que tomava as decisões mais justas e era sempre procurado para resolver uma ou outra confusão.

Lidius viera da América, seus traços fortes e a pele mais escura, eram típicos da mistura de raças. Era uma criança grande, aprontava todas junto de Darius.

Aurion tinha sua presença marcada pela coragem. Era um jovem feliz e alegre que não pensava duas vezes para arriscar sua vida pela de um amigo.

Osirus completava o trio da bagunça, armava os planos junto com Lidius e Darius para irritar Ardol e "pegar emprestado" as bebidas que ele constantemente recebia de presente de seu pai. Era um amigo fiel.

Aurus de Aquário viera da Índia que nesta época passava por sérios conflitos. O único amigo que considerava realmente próximo era Allas. Aurus era um cavaleiro fechado, sempre racional...

Allas era o mais belo dos doze guerreiros, com longos cabelos em um cinza prateado e olhos da mesma cor, não fazia questão de que notassem sua beleza e por esse motivo ela era ainda mais evidente. Carinhoso e amável com todos Allas só tinha um segredo, uma paixão por uma das amazonas de prata.

- Será que o Shion não vai vir hoje? – Osirus conversava com Lidius em um canto.

- Deve vir sim, ele nunca falta.

- Ele deveria é dar um jeito nesse convencido do Ardol! – Darius agora estava mais calmo e conversava tranqüilamente com os amigos.

- Ae, Darius me desculpa por ter rido do seu olho roxo.

- Tudo bem, você quase ganhou um também.

- Vocês dois estavam se atracando mesmo? Pensei que fosse papo do Arios...

- Foi só briga de amigos. – Lidius se apressou em dizer.

- É, só pra fazer o Lidius parar de rir de mim mesmo... Quase que sobra pro Allas, já pensou se meu golpe acertasse nele?

- E em mim podia né?

Os dois já iam começar a brigar de novo quando são interrompidos pela voz de Shion que chegava a arena junto com Aurion de Sagitário.

- Gente, vamos parar de moleza? Comecem a treinar... – Shion já chegou colocando ordem.

Os guerreiros que já estavam presentes foram se dividindo em duplas, Shion aproximou-se de Lunion.

- Podemos treinar juntos? – perguntou.

- Claro. – ela respondeu.

- Que não! – Arios apareceu do nada completando a fala da irmã. – Eu vou treinar com minha irmã, já te pedi pra ficar longe dela.

- Arios eu vou treinar com Shion.

- Não vai. – Arios agarrou a irmã pelo braço. – Lembra irmãzinha, você combinou de treinar comigo hoje.

- Tudo bem Lunion, a gente se fala depois. – Shion respondeu já se afastando, por que... ele se perguntava, por que Arios não os deixava em paz...

- Ei, Shion, o Dohko não vai treinar hoje não? – Aurion perguntou.

- Já deve estar descendo. – Shion olhou para o amigo. – Ainda está chateado comigo Aurion?

- Não, foi só uma pergunta e eu fui um grosso. – ele respirou fundo. – Eu só não quero tocar no assunto, tudo bem?

- Esta certo, não tocarei neste assunto mais.

Logo todos estavam treinando, Dohko apareceu um pouco mais tarde, conversando com Yoros, o que todos notaram de imediato... E como já não havia mais pessoas livres, os dois foram treinar juntos.

Após algumas horas do começo do treino matinal, Palas descia as escadas calmamente ao lado de Atlas. Conversavam como pai e filha, animadamente.

- Palas, então irá me mesmo fazer isso hoje?

- Sim, claro, se você me ajudar.

- Vou sim! Será uma honra. – ele olhou para as arenas. – Chegamos um pouco atrasados, eles já estão a algum tempo treinando.

- Estão a cada dia mais fortes... – Palas sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Atlas nas arquibancadas da arena. – Irão precisar de toda a força... – sussurrou.

- O que disse pequena?

- Nada.

Na arena, o primeiro guerreiro a perceber a presença de Athena foi Aurion, que se distraiu procurando a localização da mesma e nesse breve segundo acabou sendo atingido por um golpe de Shion; caindo no chão.

- Aurion, desculpa. – Shion correu para levantar o amigo.

- Não, não foi nada Shion, eu que me distraí. – disse Aurion limpando o sangue que escorria pelo canto dos lábios. – Vem vamos continuar.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro que tenho.

Palas percebeu a queda de Aurion na arena e usou toda a sua força para manter-se sentada e não correr até ele... Essas coisas eram comuns nos treinamentos... Suspirou aliviada quando o rapaz se levantou e recomeçou a luta.

- Tudo bem criança? – Atlas perguntou.

- Ué, por que está perguntando isso? Estou bem sim.

- Por nada, de repente ficaste bem pálida; se não estiver se sentindo bem me diga para voltarmos imediatamente ao templo. – Atlas desviou o rosto rápido voltando-se para a arena. – Mas que confusão é aquela.

Na arena, Darius e Ardol rolavam pelo chão, em uma briga séria, ninguém chegou a ver como começou só ouviram a voz de Darius gritar "Seu maldito". Shion e todos os outros se aproximaram para tentar afast�-los, mas estava impossível.

Ambos estavam usando todas as suas forças, os murros voavam para todos os lados e logo pode se ver marcas de sangue no chão. Atlas correu do lugar onde estava até a arena, tinha que dar um basta naquilo e era agora.

- JÁ CHEGA! PAREM OS DOIS AGORA! – gritou furioso, Ardol e Darius se separaram no mesmo instante. - E os outros, pras suas casas, o treino terminou por hoje.

Olhou para os garotos, machucados, o sangue escorrendo pela boca de ambos.

- Podem me dizer o que houve?

Os dois olharam para o chão, tentando escapar de ter de dizer alguma coisa para o mestre.

- Não ouviram a minha pergunta?

- Foi ele que começou. – Ardol apontou para Darius.

- Eu? VOCÊ DISSE EU? ARDOL, VOCÊ ME PAGA! – Darius tentou avançar novamente pra cima do cavaleiro de touro, mas foi impedido pela telecinese do Grande Mestre.

- Já disse para pararem com as brigas, senão terei de tomar medidas ainda mais drásticas. O que aconteceu?

Darius ainda olhou furioso para Ardol que sorria de forma cínica.

- Ele disse que eu não passo de um ser desprezível, vindo de uma colônia imunda que tem como única função encher o cofre dos ingleses de ouro; disse que todos que moram lá são ladrões e prostitutas de Portugal e que eu devo ser filho de um desses felizardos casais que se encontram por lá. – Darius dizia tudo com fúria. – Mas, escute Ardol, antes ser um colono sujo e maltrapilho do que ser um lorde Inglês que passa por cima de tudo e de todos.

- Ardol... Você disse tudo isso? – Atlas olhou horrorizado para o cavaleiro de touro.

- Disse, é a verdade Grande Mestre, nem sei como essa gente suja veio parar neste santuário... Ele, Lidius, Aurus; são todos uma raça imunda.

- JÁ CHEGA! Pare de dizer loucuras Ardol, vamos para o templo, agora. – ele virou-se para Darius em seguida. – E você, me espere em sua casa.

Enquanto Atlas resolvia o problema com os dois cavaleiros em conflito, Palas ficou sozinha na arquibancada, descendo rapidamente ao avistar Aurion, o último a sair da arena.

- Aurion, você está bem? – ela perguntou, alcançando o cavaleiro.

- Estou, minha deusa, não precisa se preocupar. – continuou caminhando sem parar.

- Vai me dar às costas? – Palas perguntou, com mágoa na voz.

Aurion virou-se e a encarou, olhando-a nos olhos, sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha... Não... Ele não ia cair naquele truque novamente, não ia agir mais como um bobo apaixonado.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa de minha pessoa? – perguntou, tentando manter frieza em sua voz.

- Por que está me tratando assim? – Palas tentava evitar as lágrimas.

- É dessa forma que um cavaleiro deve tratar a deusa a qual protege, não sendo nada além de um servo em sua presença.

- Por favor, não fale assim...

- Como quer que eu fale minha deusa? Eu nem deveria estar trocando estas palavras com a "santidade" aqui presente, agora se não deseja mais nada de minha pessoa eu me retiro.

- Aurion! Aurion! Volte aqui, não pode me tratar dessa maneira, não pode... – ela deixou as lágrimas escorrerem.

Droga, por que? Por que Aurion? Estou arrependida... Já não sei mais se a minha decisão foi o melhor para você e para mim também... Eu sou uma idiota... Mas, uma deusa e um cavaleiro não podem se amar...

Continua...

**N.A:** Ehhhhhhhhh mais um capítulo pronto... Esse deu um pouco de trabalho pra sair, dei um surto de falta de inspiração, mas foi só sacudir a poeira, tomar um sorvete e pronto...Lithos ficou novinha em folha!

Nesse capítulo eu dei um jeito de apresentar melhor os cavaleiros antigos, como sugeriu a Lola Spixii, agora eu acho que já dá pra identificar bem os guerreiros né?

Comentando os rewie:

Lola Spixii: Obrigada pela sugestão, é realmente difícil escrever com personagens que a maioria não conhece e eles também não são meus, com exceção de Palas e Atlas que foram os únicos que criei. Sendo assim dá mesmo um pouco de trabalho criar uma personalidade para cada um deles. E concordo...rs Nomes parecidos fazem a gente se lembrar de Aioria e Aioros né? Ai a gente já relaciona, nome parecidos, irmãos... Mas são personagens bem diferentes apesar dos nomes iguais. Os únicos irmãos na fic são Arios de gêmeos e Lunion de câncer.

Ada: Eu também sou esquecida a beça... Pensa, eu te perguntei se tinha lido e você disse que tinha. Três semanas depois eu tornei a perguntar a mesma coisa... Acho que a gente pode dar as mãos e pular no rio... Estamos realmente, ambas esclerosadas

Perseus Fire: Que bom que está gostando da fic, não se preocupe que eu não pararei de escrevê-la e aguarde ainda vai ter muitas surpresas. E é realmente muito interessante escrever sobre acontecimentos de antes dos personagens atuais, estou amando escrever sobre esse passado. Sangue de historiadora, sabe como é né? Adoro o passado

Juliane-chan: Aguarde amiga... Tem surpresa demais vindo por ai... Coisas entre Palas e Aurion? Muitas eu devo dizer, só não vou falar mais senão estraga né? Ahhhh e realmente o Shion é um menino travesso, muito travesso, a janta na casa do Dohko acabou e ele veio comer aqui em casa... Sem coments...

Mo de Áries: Yoros estava muito furiosa com o Dohko... E a longa conversa foi mais simples do que eu esperava... Só que essas borboletas... Bem, não posso dizer agora Dohko realmente é desastrado, acho que é um mal de librianos... Ou um mal meu? Eu vivo trombando nas coisas... rs...

Então... Agora eu vou nessa, só posso dizer que o capítulo 4 irá ter muitas novidades... As coisas vão começar a ficar mais "agitadas" no santuário... Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo!

Abraços e até

Lithos de Lion

P.S: Alguém conseguiu descobrir qual é a Colônia de onde Darius de leão veio?


	4. O amor está sempre presente

**Lágrimas**** Derramadas**

**Capítulo 4**

O Amor está sempre presente

Depois da confusão armada por Darius de Leão e Ardol de Touro, todos seguiram para suas casas sem trocarem uma palavra.

Shion esperou as coisas se acalmarem e a poeira baixar, para ir visitar uma pessoa... Tentou usar o teleporte, mesmo sabendo que ele não funcionava no caminho das doze casas. Conformado, atravessou as duas casas a frente da sua com muito cuidado, temendo ser flagrado. Mas Ardol não estava em casa e Arios parecia não estar também... Chegou onde queria, a quarta casa... A casa de Câncer.

Tudo estava em silêncio e ele procurou sentir o cosmo de Lunion...

Na ala direita... – ele disse em um sussurro e teleportou-se.

Lunion acabara de sair do banho e, já vestida com uma bela túnica em um verde claro, penteava os longos cabelos lilases... Estava sem sua máscara.

Shion ficou observando a cena, encantado... Não imaginara que ela poderia estar no quarto e que a flagraria naquele instante. Seus pensamentos são quebrados pela voz suave dela...

Quem está ai? – Lunion pergunta, apesar de já saber a resposta.

Sou eu... Shion. – Shion responde um tanto sem graça.

Shion! – ela diz o nome com alegria e pega a máscara para coloc�-la novamente.

Nesse momento Shion se aproxima e segura as suas mãos, abraçando-a pelas costas... Diz em um tom calmo.

Não, não a coloque de novo... – ele aspira o perfume suave que os cabelos da amazona emanam no ar. – Quero tanto poder ver seu rosto.

Ela aceita os braços que envolvem sua cintura e apóia a cabeça em seus ombros, sem se virar.

Por que, Lu? – ela sentiu o corpo se arrepiar ao ouvir o tom suave dele a dizer seu nome em um diminutivo. – Por que insistimos em nos manter afastados? Você sabe que eu te amo! – ele disse carinhoso, enquanto passava as mãos pelo rosto dela.

Eu também te amo! – ela disse, virando-se para ele em seguida. – E você não imagina o quanto.

Abraçaram-se com ternura, beijando-se em seguida... Um beijo cheio de carinho e ternura, cheio de cumplicidade. Ao se separarem Shion observou bem o rosto da mulher que tanto amava, os olhos verdes contrastando com seus cabelos, o belo sorriso... Tão linda... Beijou-a novamente, dessa vez com mais ardor.

Ao terminarem o longo beijo, Lunion conduziu Shion até sua cama, sentando-se nela e fazendo com que ele deitasse em seu colo, como uma criança.

Eu estava com saudades. – ela disse após um tempo, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

Eu também. – ele disse, também brincando com os cabelos dela. – São tão poucas as vezes que podemos ficar assim, juntos. – ela sorriu.

Sim são poucas, mas únicas. – ele olhou para os olhos dela.

Sabe, às vezes sinto uma imensa vontade de largar tudo, desistir de ser cavaleiro, Grande Mestre, pegar você e ir para qualquer lugar e juntos construirmos uma família, nossa família. – ela ficou séria durante algum tempo para depois tornar a sorrir.

Acha que eu também não penso nisso? – ela desviou o olhar do dele por um breve segundo. – Mas esse é o nosso destino Shion, não podemos fugir dele, jamais...

Sei disso... – ele levantou-se, de modo a ficar cara a cara com ela. – E apesar de querer ser um jovem como qualquer outro, tenho consciência do meu destino e sou feliz por poder proteger tantas pessoas, por poder proteger o nosso mundo. – ele ficou em silêncio. – Só que tenho medo, sinto medo de que algum dia, não possa proteger aquilo que eu mais amo; você...

Tornaram a ficar em silêncio...

Shion, eu sou uma guerreira, e corro riscos, da mesma forma que você. – ela beijou-lhe de leve. – Eu também tenho medo de te perder... Só que não conhecemos o que o destino nos reserva e se algum dia acontecer algo grave, algo do qual um de nós não saia vivo... Quero que seja eu a ir embora e não você...

Não Lu, por favor, não diga isso. – uma angústia invadiu seu peito, forte como nunca havia sentido antes. – Eu não suportaria viver sem você.

Ele a beijou novamente, deitando-a sobre os lençóis limpos da cama. Entregariam-se novamente um ao outro, como a tempos atrás... Sem medo, sem reservas... Tudo por amor, pelo amor imenso que sentiam um pelo outro, um amor que surgira desde a primeira vez que haviam se visto.

Mas foram interrompidos por uma voz que chegava grave até o quarto em que se encontravam, uma voz irritada.

Lunion, está em casa? – era Arios.

Os dois se entreolharam. Quase que no mesmo momento, Shion ouviu a voz de Atlas em sua mente, também o chamando...

Seu irmão... – ele disse, o clima já quebrado.

Sempre ele. – ela disse chateada. – Não se preocupe, tem um lugar que você pode sair sem ser visto. – ela sorriu de leve e disse em voz forte. – ESTOU NO BANHO! Espere um pouco irmão. – os dois se olharam e seguraram as gargalhadas.

Não queria ir embora... – ele disse com tristeza na voz.

Shion, só uma coisa antes de você ir... – ela lhe beijou de leve, já lhe guiando para a saída secreta. – Eu não conseguiria viver sem você.

Olharam-se novamente... Ela recolocou a máscara e foi em direção à porta do quarto e Shion seguiu para o Templo.

O que será que Ardol disse para fazer Darius atac�-lo daquela forma? – Dohko perguntava para Yoros, distraído enquanto comia uma maçã.

Eles sempre brigaram... – Yoros dizia impaciente, desde a hora que saíram do treinamento, Dohko estava em sua casa, conversando sobre qualquer frivolidade e a tirando do sério a cada cinco minutos.

Não como dessa vez, Darius é esquentado, mas nunca havia partido pra cima de alguém daquela maneira.

Ele deveria ter se controlado mais uma vez... Onde já se viu? Os guerreiros mais fortes, rolando no chão como crianças.

Não diga isso Yoros, quem sabe o assunto foi sério mesmo? – ele dizia encarando a máscara dourada dela.

Sério a esse ponto? Duvido... – ela disse voltando-se novamente para o almoço que preparava.

Para tirar uma conclusão correta é preciso ver os dois lados da balança... – Dohko dizia mais para si mesmo do que para a amazona. – E tratar de equilibrar ambos...

Falou o homem da balança... – ela disse rindo. – Por que não procura saber o que houve? Às vezes Dohko você pode ajudar, sempre fez esses arruaceiros voltarem a ser amigos uns dos outros.

É quem sabe, mas o Grande Mestre já está tratando de resolver tudo... – ele disse levantando da mesa e aproximando-se da amazona. – Quer que eu ajude?

Yoros olhou para ele, com cara de poucos amigos, mas logo um sorriso surgiu por trás da máscara.

Eu tenho uma pequena horta na ala esquerda, pode ir até lá e trazer cebola, alface e cebolinha? – ela disse. – Você consegue distingui-las uma das outras? – perguntou irônica.

Está me subestimando amazona de Virgem... Saiba que sou eu que faço isso lá em casa viu... – ele saiu pisando duro...

Dohko procurou a tal horta, e não conseguiu encontrar... Andou por todos os cantos daquela ala e nada... Avistou após um tempo, apenas uma grande porta que devia levar para algum salão ou jardim... "Jardim" pensou ele de súbito, "Às vezes em vez de jardim seja uma horta".

Estava para empurrar a porta, quando a amazona apareceu...

Não abra. – disse furiosa.

Eu pensei que... – ele tentou dizer.

A Horta não é ai... – ele a seguiu, até o lugar onde devia ter ido. – É aqui... Pegue o que te disse e volte lá para a cozinha... E nem tente abrir aquela porta... – ela pareceu respirar fundo. – Esqueça que a viu.

Ele voltou para a cozinha após alguns minutos, o clima entre eles tinha ficado pesado. Deixou as verduras em cima do balcão da pia e se despediu.

Não vai ficar pro almoço? – ela disse, quando ele já saia pela porta.

Ah, er... Não quero te incomodar. – disse.

Não incomoda. – ela disse suave...

"Eu ouvi mesmo isso? Ela disse que eu não incomodo?" pensou alegre, "Será que vou ver o rosto dela? E porque estou sempre pensando no rosto dela nos últimos tempos? Droga eu não estou legal... Talvez..." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um Shion que atravessava a casa com pressa.

Vem comigo. – disse puxando o libriano.

Mas ele... – Yoros ainda tentou dizer algo, mas os dois já iam longe, correndo.

Chegaram ao Salão do Grande Mestre arfantes...

Droga Shion... – Dohko se percebeu dizendo. – Tinha de me arrastar dessa maneira?

Shion olhou para o amigo e estranhou... Dohko com raiva de ter sido liberto das garras de Yoros de Virgem? Mas não pensou no assunto por muito tempo...

Que bom que já chegou, vejo que trouxe Dohko também... Ótimo! – e chamou os dois para dentro.

Ardol estava em um canto, com o rosto sério... Atlas parecia ter conversado muito com ele, só que o único efeito que se via no rosto do cavaleiro era o aborrecimento.

Shion, quero que fique aqui com Ardol, o tempo que for necessário... – ele respirou fundo. – Converse com ele sobre o ocorrido de hoje e tente ensinar-lhe alguma coisa. – disse por fim.

"Eu" Shion pensava... "O que tenho a ensinar para alguém da minha idade, apenas um ano mais novo?" A voz do mestre ecoou em sua mente de forma clara _"É a obrigação de um Grande Mestre"_ Shion respondeu "Mas eu ainda não sou o Grande Mestre", a voz do mestre tornou a ecoar, nervosa _"Não questione o que eu te digo Shion, você será um e isso basta"._ Virou-se para Dohko.

Libra, quero que vá até a casa de Leão e converse com Darius, ele te explicara o que aconteceu. – o mestre sorriu. – Tenho certeza que você irá saber o que dizer a ele. – dizendo isso, retirou-se pra o interior do templo, possivelmente para conversar com Athena.

Um pesado silêncio fez-se entre os três presentes. Até que Ardol disse rude...

Ele acha que eu ouvirei você... Hahahahahahahahaha – Shion fitou o cavaleiro de Touro sério, o semblante repreensivo.

É bom que ouça, para seu próprio bem. – Ardol o olhou assustado. – Dohko, pode me deixar a sós com Ardol?

Claro, vou falar com Darius.

Boa Sorte! – Áries disse antes de fechar a porta do grande salão. – Agora somos só você e eu. – disse a Ardol.

Dohko corria novamente, tinha de chegar rápido à casa de Leão... Pensou em Yoros "Vou pedir desculpas pelo almoço"... Mas ao passar pela casa de Virgem não a viu em lugar algum, deixou então para outra hora.

Na casa de Leão, Darius mantinha o olhar distante, recostado sobre uma das pilastras e foi dessa forma que Dohko o encontrou...

Oi, Darius! – cumprimentou.

Oi... – Dohko observou que o rapaz não tinha nem se dado ao trabalho de limpar os ferimentos.

O Grande Mestre me mandou, para conversar com você... – disse Dohko.

O rapaz continuou fitando o vazio e após alguns minutos voltou a encarar Dohko.

Você sabe que, apesar de ser impulsivo, eu sempre tentei me controlar para não arrumar brigas... – Darius disse, voltando a encarar as paredes da casa de Leão.

Eu sei.

Mas não pude agüentar Ardol falar aqueles horrores...

E o que ele disse? – Dohko sentou-se ao lado do rapaz.

Falou mal da minha terra, da minha gente, das pessoas que eu tanto amo. Diga-me Dohko, agüentaria ouvir alguém falar mal do seu lar? – Dohko respondeu com um gesto negativo. – Pois foi o que ele fez... – ele respirou fundo. – Quando me buscaram l�, para ser cavaleiro, me disseram que aquela terra ainda iria gerar muitos guerreiros.

E ir�, você vai ver! – Dohko sorriu. – Agora você tem que, de coração esquecer as bobeiras que Ardol te disse...

Não vai ser fácil...

E realmente não é, mas você pode fazer um esforço não? Tenho a certeza de que Ardol vai reconhecer de alguma forma o quanto foi ignorante e o quanto essa história de seres superiores e inferiores não faz o menor sentido. - olhou sério para o rapaz. – O que importa são as pessoas, a vida e não as tolas visões de mundo que o homem criou. Isso tudo vai cair um dia...

Vou fazer o esforço... – ele sorriu.

Dohko abraçou o amigo.

Sábia decisão. – respondeu por fim.

Dohko subia lentamente as escadarias, absorto sem seus pensamentos, quando entrou na casa de Virgem.

Yoros estava sentada à porta, concentrada em uma leitura, mas parou ao ver o libriano.

Dohko? – chamou.

Diga... – ele disse, a voz cansada.

Já resolveu tudo?

Tudo o que?

Ora, o problema com Darius e Ardol. – ele aproximou-se e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Convenci Darius, agora Ardol, espero que Shion tenha sorte com ele... – olhou para a amazona. – Desculpe ter saído correndo.

Ora, não foi nada. Você tinha de ir...

E pela porta também. – ele respondeu coçando a cabeça.

Eu é que te devo desculpas por isso...

Mas afinal de contas, o que é que tem lá de tão importante?

Curioso... – ela disse divertida.

Os dois riram...

Esta certo, quando você quiser me contar... Estou na próxima casa... – disse se levantando.

Já vai? – Yoros disse.

Estou cansado, e Shion deve estar lá... – ele sorriu.

Tudo bem... – respondeu. "Queria que ele ficasse mais, me sinto bem com ele por perto..." disse para si mesma, para depois se reprimir "Droga o que é que estou pensando? Desde quando penso assim?".

Então até...

Até...

A tarde caia no Santuário, uma tarde melancólica...

Palas estava na casa de Sagitário, esperando por seu morador... Decidira esclarecer as coisas com o cavaleiro, de uma vez por todas. Pensava consigo como seu Santuário era complexo... Apesar das brigas, como a que ocorrera, existia ali um amor forte, que impregnava todos os cantos do Zodíaco de Ouro...

Um amor sempre presente, em suas mais variadas formas...

Ouviu os passos de Aurion, que se aproximava...

Palas! – ouviu sua voz dizer seu nome surpresa.

Aurion... – ela aproximou-se dele e o abraçou.

Ele correspondeu ao abraço, sentindo-se feliz outra vez, após meses de tristeza...

Temos de esclarecer o mau entendido que há entre nós... – ela disse serena.

Sim... – ele sorriu, brincando com os cabelos ondulados dela. – Mas não tem de ser agora tem? – e a beijou, saudoso.

Boas lembranças surgiram em suas mentes... Lembranças de quando ainda não havia rancores ou mal entendido entre ambos e quando nada se interpunha sobre a imensa paixão e amor que sentiam...

Continua...

**N.A**: Primeiro, peço desculpas pela demora para atualizar a fic, estou tentando não demorar mais de duas semanas... Espero que o capítulo tenha feito valer a espera.

Nesse capítulo eu tratei de mostrar o mais novo "ou seria o mais antigo" casal do Santuário, Shion e Lunion... E Yoros e Dohko estão cada vez mais próximos, quando vão notar que isso é amor? (como diria Shion né?)... O conflito entre Ardol e Darius foi resolvido, pelo menos em parte... Agora falemos de Palas e Aurion... Bem, o que tenho a dizer é que o próximo capítulo vai mostrar mais a respeito dos dois, mas que isso não posso dizer.

Acho que está faltando aventura na fic, não sei, mas eles merecem ter esse tempo de paz e de descobertas antes da batalha não é mesmo? Me digam o que acham nesse sentido Please...

Comentando os rewie:

Mo de Áries: As borboletas têm um significado e eu ainda não posso dizer qual é... O que posso dizer é que Yoros gosta mto de borboletas raras, por isso fez o pedido a Dohko

Lunion de Câncer: Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic Eu também estou adorando a experiência de escrever com os dourados antigos, é mto bom... Shion dando em cima de Lunion? Ficou provado que eles são mais que amigos nesse capítulo né? E ainda tem mais coisas... Sobre a nacionalidade de Arios de Gêmeos e Lunion de Câncer, bem eu nunca tinha pensado nisso até o momento, mas no próximo capítulo eu já te dou uma resposta certo?

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


	5. A Deusa e o Cavaleiro

Obs: As partes desse capítulo que estão em itálico são lembranças de Palas e Aurion

****

**Lágrimas**** Derramadas**

Capítulo 5

A Deusa e o Cavaleiro

Palas estava novamente entregue aos braços de Aurion, os dois se beijavam saudosos e a mente de ambos vagava por lembranças felizes. E ela havia decidido que nunca mais se deixaria afastar dele, o amava muito. Tinha a plena certeza de que o que fazia era errado, ia contra todas as leis, contra todas as regras...

Afastaram-se e o olhar de Aurion voltou a ser tomado pela tristeza.

Palas, você não devia estar aqui... Já tínhamos esclarecido tudo... – ele se afastou ainda mais dela.

Não, nós decidimos pelas regras e não por nós mesmos. E se estou aqui é porque eu quero e posso. – ela o abraçou novamente. – Do que me valeria então ser quem sou? Se tivesse de viver presa a regras tolas que em algum momento de loucura criamos? – ele retribuiu o abraço.

Palas, você é uma deusa... Lembre-se você é Palas Athena. – ele disse a voz triste. - Foi proibido desde tempos mitológicos o amor entre humanos e deuses. – abraçou-se a ela com mais força. – Foi o que você me disse naquele dia, e mesmo que esteja doendo até hoje, essa é a dura verdade; a verdade que temos de carregar.

Não, não quero carregar essa verdade mais. – ela escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço do cavaleiro. – Nunca mais Aurion, eu não vou deixar de amar só porque regras bestas dizem que eu não tenho esse direito... – ela olha de maneira profunda nos olhos do cavaleiro. – Escutou o que disse cavaleiro? Não vou me impedir de te amar, de estar ao seu lado... Aurion nem a você eu permito isso mais, ouviu? – ela disse séria.

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos ardendo de desejo... A amava demais e passara muito tempo a esconder o que sentia, escondendo aquele amor forte e puro. Puxou-a para si e a beijou... E os dois por fim, esqueceram-se dos problemas, do mundo confuso que os rodeava e entregaram-se novamente.

As lembranças correram...

_ Palas acabara de sair de uma reunião com Atlas e Shion, não eram as mesmas reuniões de sempre, porque depois das batalhas contra Poseidon tudo ficara mais confuso._

_ Estava irritada por Atlas insistir em manter Shion sempre a par das coisas, e ela não gostava disso achava Shion jovem demais, está certo ela também era jovem, mas a um Grande Mestre as responsabilidades pesavam de maneira cruel. Só que o Mestre insistia de que quanto mais cedo, melhor._

_ E ela acabava cedendo, não por fraqueza, Atlas era muito sábio e na certa sabia o que estava fazendo... Mas, ver seus guerreiros ainda tão jovens sendo sacrificados daquela maneira deixavam-na com sentimento de culpa. Ela não era uma deusa? Se era, por que não a deixavam cuidar de tudo sozinha?_

_ Sentou-se exausta em uma das cadeiras do refeitório, deitando o rosto em cima dos braços cruzados em seguida... Ainda lembrava-se de Dohko trazendo Shion para reunião, o ariano apoiando-se no amigo, ambos ainda com marcas da luta, cortes nos braços, rosto, Shion com uma tala em um dos braços e grande dificuldade para respirar. E era tudo culpa sua..._

_- Athena, está tudo bem? – uma voz familiar se fez ouvir._

_- Está sim... – ela levantou os olhos para olhar a pessoa que lhe falava. – ...Aurion. – ela sorriu._

_ O sorriso dela o deixou tonto, há muito tempo gostava dela, não era sentimento de proteção, de cuidado... Tinha isso, é claro, mas tinha algo ainda mais forte._

_- É que você me parece tão triste, minha deusa... – ele disse sentando-se ao seu lado._

_- Não me chame assim. – ela disse em tom de chateação. – Somos iguais, lutamos juntos para proteger a humanidade. – ela passou os dedos de forma delicada sobre o corte no rosto do cavaleiro. – Me chame de Palas. – ela tornou a sorrir, triste._

_- Você não tem culpa de nada Palas, lutamos por que queremos lutar. – ele disse do nada, Palas se assustou, como ele sabia o que ela estava sentindo?_

_- Não Aurion, a culpa é minha, eu deveria lutar sozinha... – ela respondeu, tornando a esconder o rosto._

_- Sozinha? Eu sei que é forte e seu cosmos tem um poder incrível... – ele jogou a cabeça para trás e continuou. – Só que a responsabilidade não é só sua, é de todos nós... É nosso mundo._

_ Ela ficou espantada com a determinação com a qual ele falava._

_- E esses ferimentos, são troféus, a marca, a prova de que passamos por tudo e obtivemos o sucesso. – ele olhou para ela. – E já estamos melhores, não aconteceu nada grave e o melhor de tudo, vencemos a batalha e você conseguiu lacrar Poseidon._

_- E quando as coisas não saírem como desejamos? – ela perguntou séria._

_- Somos guerreiros... E a esperança tem de andar ao nosso lado, não podemos ser pessimistas nunca. – ele ficou sério. – Esqueça esses problemas minha deusa._

_- Não é fácil._

_- É sim, se você tentar. – ele se levantou. – O pessoal está chegando! – disse ao avistar Aurus e Allas entrando no refeitório. – Precisamos conversar mais... – ele disse. - Não fica muito só estando sempre no templo? – ele perguntou sorrindo._

_- Muito._

_- Amanhã me espere aqui então, vou te levar para dar um passeio. – ele sorriu e acenou para os amigos. – Com sua licença. – disse isso e se retirou sorridente para os amigos, Aurus olhou sério para Palas e fez um aceno com a cabeça, ao qual ela respondeu e se retirou para o templo._

_ No dia seguinte, Aurion a esperou no mesmo lugar, andaram pelo templo, sem descer as doze casas... Conversaram muito... E o amor entre ambos começou a crescer... Palas ansiava pelos dias em que ele se dirigia ao refeitório para conversar com ela e o mesmo se passava com ele._

_ A paixão tomava conta de ambos e eles já não mais escondiam o que sentiam, revelaram um para o outro... Os encontros passaram a ser então cada vez mais secretos; Aurion e Palas disfarçavam ao máximo, para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada._

_ E aquele dia em especial, nascera dando mostras de que traria muitas surpresas para ambos..._

_- Palas... – ele chegou de repente, a assustando._

_- Aurion, que susto! – ela disse a voz entre a alegria e a surpresa._

_- Desculpe. – ele sorriu e lhe beijou de leve. – Vamos sair do Santuário hoje?_

_- Sair daqui? Como assim? – ela perguntou._

_- Saindo. – ele lhe mostrou as roupas de criada que trouxera para ela. – Claro se você não achar ruim se passar por uma das criadas. – seu sorriso irradiava felicidade._

_- E desde quando você acha que me preocupo com essas coisas Aurion? – ela lhe deu um soco de brincadeira. – Eu não sou fresca._

_- Eu sei, então, concorda com meu plano?_

_- Concordo. – ela enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz. – Me espera trocar de roupa?_

_- Não demore._

_- Está bem._

_ Poucos minutos depois, Palas já voltava do interior do templo, a deusa havia sumido e em sua frente Aurion via a mais graciosa criada. As vestimentas gregas grossas que lhe caiam até os pés, os cabelos ondulados presos em um rabo alto e escondidos por um capuz que acompanhava a roupa. Só os olhos azuis e o sorriso único mostravam quem na verdade era ela._

_- Vamos? – ela perguntou._

_- Claro._

_ Ambos saíram do salão do Grande Mestre, arrastando junto consigo os mais diversos pares de olhos curiosos... O que não estariam a pensar? Na certa que o cavaleiro de Sagitário ia buscar diversão com servas... Podiam apostar que era isso, as pessoas possuíam muita malícia em suas mentes._

_ Ao descerem as doze casas, sempre que atravessavam as mesmas, ou os olhavam de forma estranha ou faziam brincadeiras. Allas apenas sorrira, Aurus já lhes lançara um olhar de quem sabia de tudo, na casa de Sagitário Aurion lhe mostrou todas as instalações, rapidamente para continuarem seu caminho. Em capricórnio estavam três cavaleiros reunidos: Osirus, Darius e Lidius._

_- Aurion... Quem te viu e quem te vê não? – Osirus começou._

_- E nem conta pra gente que está de namorada. – Darius disse, fingindo chateação na voz._

_- Na certa ele sabe que se nos apresentar a bela dama, ela irá preferir a nós e não a ele. – disse Lidius rindo e se aproximando de Palas. – Se ele te fizer algum mal, Lidius de Escorpião está a suas ordens. – pegou-lhe a mão e a beijou. - Poderia nos dizer qual é o nome da senhorita que o acompanha? – perguntou para Aurion._

_- Parem com isso, vão assustá-la. – ele disse nervoso._

_ Palas sorriu e disfarçando a voz respondeu a pergunta de Lidius._

_- Sou Helena._

_ Aurion a olhou, assustado, para falar em seguida._

_- Não precisa ficar dando o seu nome para esses chatos._

_- Prazer Helena. – Darius a cumprimentou. – E não repare nos modos do Lidius._

_- Ahhh Leão, você fala como se fosse um santo..._

_- Vão começar a brigar de novo... – Osirus colocou as mãos sobre a testa de forma dramática._

_- E eu sou. – Darius disse avançando pra cima do Escorpião. – Ou pelo menos não fico galanteando a namorada dos amigos._

_- O QUÊ? – Lidius se alterou também partindo para cima de Darius._

_ Osirus segurou Aurion e Palas pelo braço e os levou até a saída da casa de Capricórnio, rindo com gosto._

_- É a chance para vocês fugirem. – ele disse. – Aproveitem, por que se o mestre Atlas pega os dois. Ihhhh ai vocês estão fritos. – terminou de dizer e foi para dentro aos gritos. – PAREM DE BRIGAR FEITO IDIOTAS! ESTAMOS EM UM SANTUÁRIO! – os três riram juntos e Palas ainda pode ouvir Lidius dizer engasgado com o riso._

_- Deixa o Shion ouvir você imitando ele. Hahahahahahha Ele te mandaria para um dos pólos pra morrer congelado._

_ Aurion olhou para Palas e disse sereno._

_- Esse ai é o trio da bagunça..._

_- Eu notei! Estão tão felizes. – Palas disse com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios._

_- Agora se o Shion ficar sabendo... O Osirus está frito mesmo. – Aurion disse rindo._

_- Shion é assim tão bravo?- ela perguntou séria._

_- Não. – ele ficou sério. – Mas quando ele resolve ser, sai de baixo. – ele deu um riso sem graça. – As brigas só chegam até ele quando o Dohko não resolve._

_- Dohko parece ser sempre procurado para essas coisas... – Palas disse pensativa._

_- E ele é mesmo, o Dohko apesar de desastrado... – Aurion sorriu de um jeito gostoso. - ... É muito justo._

_ Continuaram descendo até a casa de libra, Dohko estava lá e Yoros também dando um de seus sermões no libriano._

_- Mas Yoros me escuta, não fui eu que joguei essa meia na varanda da sua casa... – ele dizia, inconformado._

_- Não? E esses símbolos de balança nelas? – ela dizia furiosa apontando as meias em direção a Dohko._

_ Palas olhou a cena assustada._

_- Oi Dohko, oi Yoros! – Aurion disse._

_- Aurion... Quanto tempo meu amigo. – Dohko foi para o lado dele. – Ohh, está acompanhado! – ele estendeu as mãos para Palas. – Prazer senhorita, eu sou Dohko e aquela chata ali... – apontou para Yoros. – É a Yoros._

_- Quem é a chata Dohko? – ela disse cumprimentando Palas também. – Não ligue para o que esse libriano fala, ele é um estúpido._

_- Nossa Aurion, nem precisava ter vindo falar... – Dohko disse sério. – Eu sei que o Shion quer falar comigo, vou descer com você então, nossa ele deve estar chateado com o meu atraso, tanto que até te mandou vir me buscar._

_- Como? – Aurion disse sem entender nada._

_ Yoros olhou furiosa para Dohko e desceu para sua casa, sem se despedir de ninguém... Mas não sem antes dizer..._

_- Eu volto mais tarde! – e saiu, Dohko pareceu aliviado._

_- E eu também já vou descendo... – disse Aurion, Palas estava tão surpresa com a briga dos dois que não fez um comentário sequer até saírem da casa._

_- Puxa, não imaginava que o Dohko e a Yoros brigavam dessa forma. – ela disse tentando não rir._

_- Isso não foi nada, eu já vi discussões piores... – ele riu. – Yoros já tentou jogar um ferro de brasa na cabeça dele, sabe desses que as criadas usam? – Palas o olhou assustada._

_- E conseguiu?_

_- Não, por sorte a telecinese do Shion salvou o Dohko e quem estava perto dele... – ele deu uma gargalhada. – Pois não voou só o ferro, as brasas foram para todos os lados._

_ Continuaram sua descida, Yoros chegara em casa primeiro que eles e estava distraída colocando as coisas em ordem. E a casa de leão estava vazia._

_ Na de casa de Câncer, Lunion tocava piano junto com seu irmão Arios... Eles tinham um grande interesse pela música, e por isso, Atlas intercalava os treinamentos de ambos com a aprendizagem de técnicas musicais. Passaram sem interromper os dois irmãos russos, que tocavam a melodia com toda a maestria que podiam, enchendo a casa de Câncer de notas musicais._

_ Na casa de Touro, Ardol analisava um mapa... Prestava tanta atenção que nem dirigiu a atenção para eles. E em Áries, Shion descansava na grande sala. O semblante sério, apenas os cumprimentou._

_ Andaram mais um pouco em silêncio, saindo do Santuário logo depois... Aurion levou Palas para ver a bela praia da Ilha, onde o mar do mediterrâneo se mostrava majestoso. Ela tirou a pesada capa que usava e se dirigiu até a água._

_- É lindo, Aurion! – ela disse feliz._

_- Sabia que ia gostar. – disse abraçando-a com carinho._

_- Aqui é tudo deserto?_

_- É, ninguém vem até aqui... Antes eu chamava esse lugar de meu paraíso, só que agora ele é o nosso paraíso. – ele sorriu para ela._

_- Nosso? Quer dizer que só você conhece o lugar? – ela perguntou._

_- Bem agora não só eu, você também o conhece._

_ Beijaram-se, o sol se estendia como um rei sobre o mar... Correram para as águas, brincando, jogando água um no outro, mergulhando... Aproveitando cada momento naquela natureza maravilhosa. O dia já caia quando decidiram sair da água, iam rindo felizes._

_ Palas fitou séria o cavaleiro por longos minutos, acariciando-lhe o rosto de maneira suave._

_- Eu te amo! – ela disse por fim._

_- Eu também, te amo, te amo muito! – disse pegando-a nos braços e rodando com ela._

_ Os dois pararam arfantes e se beijaram cheios de desejo. Aurion a deitou delicadamente sobre a areia e tirou-lhe a túnica que usava. Enquanto ela também o livrava das roupas de treinamento._

_ Amaram-se ali mesmo, nas areias da praia, com as águas calmas do mar a molharem seus corpos com a maré que subia. Existiam só eles naquele momento, em todo o vasto universo... Eram os dois e a natureza que os coroava com o belo crepúsculo._

_ Quando voltaram ao santuário já era noite... E para espanto de Palas, Atlas os esperava... Podia notar que estava tenso..._

_- Aurion, volte para sua casa. – disse severo. – Tenho de ter uma longa conversa com Palas agora e depois eu a terei também com você._

_ Naquela noite, Atlas perdera toda a sua paciência pela primeira vez... Jogou todas as leis e regras em cima de Palas, dizendo que sim, sabia o que era amar... Mas isso não era permitido entre deuses e humanos, nem ao menos entre mestres e discípulos. Contara toda a sua história para a deusa, mostrando a recompensa que seus erros lhe deixaram._

_ Athena chorava como uma criança, ela também sabia das leis... Ela sabia de tudo, mas não conteve o que sentia... E teria de fazer isso agora, justo quando ambos já não mais poderiam viver sem a presença do outro._

_- Você entendeu Athena? – Atlas dizia. – Não podem. – ele tirou a máscara. – Minha criança eu sei que deveria ter percebido antes, mas não imaginava em qual ponto essa amizade de vocês iria chegar._

_- Eu não quero ficar sem ele Atlas. – ela dizia em prantos._

_- É para o bem de ambos. – ele disse sério. – E quero que você não tarde a lhe contar sobre essa conversa e sobre as decisões certas._

_ Atlas saiu da enorme quarto do templo, deixando uma garota desolada para trás... Não, não era uma deusa que estava ali... Era uma garota humana que era privada da coisa mais importante na vida de qualquer pessoa, o direito de amar._

_ Na semana seguinte ela procurou por Aurion e lhe disse todas as palavras do mestre e a sua decisão. Fez tudo isso de maneira séria, não deixando que ele a tocasse novamente. Deixou claro que o fato de ser uma deusa a impedia de poder amar um humano e que eles tinham ido longe demais._

Um ano depois, ela estava ali... Na cama de Aurion, descansando em seu peito, enquanto ele acariciava os seus cabelos. Para ela, aquela é que tinha sido a decisão perfeita... Estar junto dele, para sempre...

O que vamos fazer agora? – Aurion disse, a aninhando ainda mais.

Nada. – ela disse serena. - Apenas deixar que todos saibam que pertencemos um ao outro.

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

Tem certeza de que é isso que quer? – perguntou.

Tenho. Não vou mais te afastar de mim... Já basta todo esse tempo que ficamos longe um do outro.

Essa ordem é bem melhor do que a outra. – ele disse sorrindo. – Apenas não deixar de te amar...

Os dois sorriram e ela se escondeu embaixo dos lençóis... Ele também se cobriu como ela...

Só que agora eu tenho que voltar ao templo. – ela disse tímida.

Fique aqui! – ele disse beijando-a de leve.

Não posso. – ela retribuiu o beijo. – Tenho que fazer algo hoje, junto com Atlas. E não se preocupe esse é o primeiro de muitos momentos juntos.

Espero que assim seja.

Palas subia as escadarias feliz... Os pensamentos em seu cavaleiro o amava tanto, tanto... Se um dia, eles conquistassem finalmente a paz definitiva, gostaria de ir com ele para qualquer lugar do mundo. E assim eles construiriam uma vida e um futuro... Tudo o que eles mais sonhavam.

Passava pela casa de Aquário, quando notou Aurus vindo em sua direção.

Athena! – ele cumprimentou.

Aurus.

Tomou uma sábia decisão. – ele disse sem olhá-la. – Apesar de que eu continuo apoiando as regras, elas evitam sofrimentos.

O que quer dizer com isso?

Nada. – ele tornou a olhar para ela. – E não era sobre isso que gostaria de falar com você.

Eu já sei o que quer me falar... – ela disse em um sussurro.

Por que ainda não comentou sobre isso com ninguém?

Ainda não é o momento Aurus e eu sei que você também não dirá nada por enquanto.

Manterei segredo. – ele apoiou uma das mãos nos ombros da deusa. – Mas, Palas a energia negativa que ronda o mundo está cada vez mais intensa, mais forte.

Eu sei... – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Só que isso não é nada, ainda não... E quando for o momento certo, eu alertarei vocês...

Espero que sim... – levantou o rosto dela, fazendo com que o encarasse. – E não queira lutar sozinha.

Está bem...

Saiu da casa de Aquário atordoada, Aurus tinha razão, ela tinha de começar a tomar as providências... Algumas ela já estava tomando, outras não...

Chegou ao templo, Atlas já a esperava... Na certa sabia o que ela tinha ido fazer, mas não disse nada.

E então minha deusa, iremos fazer isso hoje? – perguntou.

Sim. – ela sorriu de leve. – Vamos começar, os esboços já estão prontos, só falta os detalhes... – o sorriso aumentou. – Depois eu deixo tudo com você e Shion.

Teremos todo o prazer. – Atlas retribuiu o sorriso.

Então vamos? – ela perguntou.

Vamos.

E foram juntos para a imensa biblioteca do templo e ali passariam toda à noite... Tinham algo a terminar, e tinham de fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

Continua...

**N.A**: Voltei mais cedo dessa vez... Dei um surto de inspiração e fiz esse capítulo de uma tacada só... Ele já estava pronto na minha mente a um tempão... E dessa vez eu mostrei tudo e mais um pouco do que há entre Palas e Aurion não? E algumas coisas sobre a batalha que se aproxima...

Agradeço a todos que tem me mandado rewie, obrigado mesmo, são elas que me animam a continuar escrevendo.

Comentando as rewie:

Lola Spixii – Obrigada novamente pelas sugestões... E pode ser intrometida sim, eu estou escrevendo para vocês, então podem me dar as dicas do que querem ver acontecendo na fic ok? Nesse capítulo, apesar de estar mais centrado em Palas e Aurion eu tentei mostrar mais os outros dourados, espero que tenha gostado.

Quanto ao Ardol, ele veio para irritar msm... E o Shaka bem, também já tive Ódio dele, mas aprendi a amar... (mesmo ele sendo de virgem huahauhauhauahuahau, brigamos mas, nos entendemos. E Aioria, tira esse beiço, você sabe que é único pra mim.) Ihhhhh agora o meu leão tá com ciúme... ��

Quanto ao fanart, vou ver se hoje mesmo já te mando ele por mail ok?

Mo de Áries – Que bom que esse "tempo de paz" não é problema... É pq a batalha em si vai demorar um pouco para começar. E eu tava super apreensiva por isso, pq antes de tudo quero mostrar como era o Santuário nessa época. Pincelar bem os personagens. E me animou bastante saber que isso não é problema.

Lunion de Câncer – Arios de Gêmeos e Lunion de Câncer são russos. Achei que combina bem com os dois essa nacionalidade. Espero que tenha gostado.

Juliane-chan – Esse capítulo foi todo dedicado a Palas e Aurion, espero que vc tenha gostado... E o casal Shion e Lunion me surpreendeu também, eles tem uma harmonia nos meus dedos (quando escrevo) que me surpreende... Dohko e Yoros tão precisando de um bom empurrão pra perceber que se gostam... Mas uma hora eles se tocam.

Abraços a todos

Lithos de Lion


	6. Segredos

**Lágrimas**** Derramadas**

**Capítulo**** 6**

Segredos

Athena dormia profundamente sobre os papéis espalhados pela imensa mesa da biblioteca. Atlas, que já despertara, olhava pela janela como quem aprecia os últimos momentos de calmaria; seu rosto, descoberto, transmitia grande serenidade e ele sorria levemente.

Voltou-se para o lugar onde estava a deusa, e o sorriso acentuou-se em sua face... Lá estava a criança, a pequena a quem dedicara a sua vida a proteger e a cuidar... A menina deusa, tão jovem e com tamanha missão.

Tirou-lhe do rosto de forma delicada, a mecha de cabelos ondulados de uma tonalidade próxima ao ouro. A menina mal se mexeu, limitando-se a dar um profundo suspiro. O mestre sorriu e pegou-a nos braços, levando-a para o templo.

Atlas deixou Palas em seu quarto no templo e retornou a biblioteca, reunindo os papéis espalhados e olhando atencioso todos os traços ali esboçados. Era sem dúvida uma sábia decisão da deusa, ainda que ele não tivesse compreendido os reais motivos para aquilo, ou compreendera e tentava ocultar a dura verdade de si mesmo.

Deu um suspiro profundo e guardou os papéis, tinha muitas coisas para preparar antes de comunicar a Shion a tarefa que a eles fora designada.

O santuário era movimento, desde as primeiras horas do dia... Cavaleiros e soldados rasos andavam por todos os lados, uns treinavam e outros conversavam entre si... Alguns comentavam a paz por que passavam depois de tantas batalhas, como a de Poseidon, dizendo essa ser permanente, enquanto outros discordavam dessa idéia.

Afastado do movimento do Santuário, longe da vista de todos, erguia-se o acampamento das amazonas, na verdade uma pequena vila... Nela há alguns poucos casebres, vítimas do tempo e de batalhas travadas, contrastando com as ruínas de templos que se erguiam a sua volta, como uma muralha.

As amazonas consagradas que ali viviam possuíam uma antiga tradição; que perdurava desde os tempos remotos, quando decidiram dedicar suas vidas nas batalhas pela justiça e pela paz. Era essa tradição a honra, ou o fardo de esconder para sempre tudo o que remontava a sua feminilidade, escondendo as feições suaves de seus rostos por debaixo de máscaras. Essas sem expressão...

Bom dia, garotas! – cumprimenta uma garota alegre, os cabelos num azul claro caindo-lhe pelo meio das costas que moldavam o rosto encoberto pela máscara.

Bom dia! – responde as outras duas garotas sentadas a mesa.

Karen, vai treinar nas arenas hoje? – pergunta uma das garotas, levantando-se da mesa. Os cabelos da jovem em um castanho avermelhado e levemente ondulados lhe caem suaves na altura dos ombros.

Vou sim Lyra, tenho que levar as novas aprendizes para treinarem por l�! – Karen responde.

Posso ir com você? Sabe que apesar de não ter nenhum pupilo, eu adoro ensinar as crianças.

Eu sei, sinto que leva até mais jeito do que eu... – as duas riem de forma gostosa.

Ora, Karen, aquelas pequenas te amam como a uma irmã mais velha... Mesmo você sendo tão rígida.

Karen é uma amazona de prata e está no auge de seus 16 anos, sua constelação protetora é a constelação da Águia. Sua pele extremamente clara denuncia o seu país de origem: a Suíça.

Lyra é a amazona da constelação do Camaleão. Sua armadura é de bronze e recebeu seu traje sagrado há pouco tempo, sendo esse um dos motivos pelos quais ainda não possuí discípulos a seu encargo.

Quer ir com a gente Raíssa? – Lyra pergunta à jovem de cabelos negros, ainda sentada na mesa, fitando o vazio.

A jovem se vira lentamente em direção as outras duas, como se as analisando por debaixo de sua máscara.

Não. – sua resposta é fria.

As duas amazonas olham em silêncio para a jovem aprendiz, enquanto essa se retira do casebre, sem ao menos se despedir.

Nunca vou entender essa garota. – Lyra diz em um tom chateado.

Tão fria... Parece não ter sentimento algum... – Karen diz, mas para si do que para a amiga ao seu lado.

Culpa... – Karen lhe faz um gesto para que não diga nada.

Encostada no batente da porta, uma mulher, aparentando já uma idade avançada observa as duas garotas. Maia da constelação do Ofiúco ou "cobra" como é mais conhecida, tem cabelos verdes ondulados bem vastos que lhe descem até um pouco abaixo da cintura, neles já se pode ver algumas mechas brancas.

Já disse a vocês que a menina é especial... – ela diz sentando-se à mesa e se servindo de café. – Não que ache certo a maneira com que ela age com as demais pessoas, é errado, mas isso será o tempo a lhe ensinar e não nós.

Desculpe-nos senhora Maia. – Karen se desculpa juntamente com Lyra.

Maia é a amazona que por mais tempo carregou uma armadura e que se necessário ainda luta, apesar da idade. Ela é a mestra de Karen e Lyra, a quem treinou com todo ímpeto e esforço.

Estão desculpadas, agora podem se retirar com as crianças... – ela ri de forma exagerada. – Já estão até em fila em frente ao alojamento delas...

As duas não podem deixar de sorrir de forma suave ao ouvir a mestra.

Está bem. – Karen responde já saindo.

Lyra permanece ainda por alguns momentos com a mestra.

Não se preocupe menina, ainda sei me defender. – Maia diz antes mesmo que a garota fale. – E se precisar de vocês mando chamar.

Ouvindo as palavras da mestra, a jovem se retira.

Maia fita o horizonte, pela pequena janela da cozinha... "O que está para acontecer?" Essa pergunta não para de atormentar seus pensamentos.

Raíssa que acabara de sair do casebre sem ao menos se despedir das amigas, caminha sobre as ruínas do santuário de Athena, está pensativa e seu coração lhe diz que algo não está certo.

Após algum tempo de caminhada penetra por um agrupamento de árvores, até chegar ao ponto que queria, um lago, que possuía uma delicada queda d'água em meio a uma clareira.

Feliz, retira sua máscara e roupas e se joga nas águas límpidas e geladas do lago... Liberdade era isso o que sentia quando podia tirar o peso estúpido daquela máscara sem vida que era obrigada a carregar em seu rosto. Não, ela não tinha vontade de se rebelar contra regras tão antigas, "as regras, elas evitam o sofrimento", a frase surge de imediato em sua mente. Só não entendia os motivos de tal regra.

Raíssa fica durante muito tempo brincando nas águas, deixando vir à tona a personalidade da menina-moça que era, nos seus 15 anos... Apenas nesses momentos ela tirava de seu rosto e de seu coração toda a seriedade que carregava consigo.

Saiu lentamente das águas, dirigindo-se para onde deixara sua roupa, o sari branco, o qual nunca abandonava. Vestiu-se devagar, jogando o traje com cuidado sobre os ombros e em seguida torceu levemente os cabelos negros e lisos para tirar o excesso de água. Sentiu que era observada, havia alguém entre as árvores... Não teve nenhuma reação, seus olhos negros sempre frios, adquiriram brilho... Brilho que durou apenas alguns minutos, tempo em que não desviou o olhar das árvores.

Abaixou-se no chão e com a lama do lago traçou em sua testa o terceiro olho, para depois cobrir o rosto com a máscara inexpressiva. Olhou novamente, a presença ainda podia ser sentida... Fez um movimento com as mãos, como quem convoca algo e se retirou do local.

Atrás das árvores, a figura de cabeça baixa, deixava escapar de seus olhos lágrimas que não podia conter. Em um gesto ergue as mãos para receber nelas os pequenos flocos de neve enviados pela pequena que tanto amava.

Nas arenas o barulho era intenso, vários cavaleiros treinavam com afinco, apesar da paz sabiam que não podiam estar despreparados, o mal não avisa de sua chegada.

Karen e Lyra treinavam as pequenas aprendizas, que prestavam atenção em tudo o que as duas jovens diziam.

No outro extremo da área de treino, outros dois cavaleiros cuidavam dos aprendizes, os garotos todos em tenra idade não paravam um minuto com a bagunça. Lidius de Escorpião e Darius tentavam de toda maneira conter os garotos recém chegados ao santuário.

As amazonas observavam os dois guerreiros perdidos entre os "capetinhas" rindo de uma forma gostosa.

Ajudamos eles? – perguntou Karen.

Lyra que observava a cena com ainda mais atenção não ouviu a pergunta da amiga, virando-se para ela sem entender.

O que disse?

Te perguntei se devemos ajudar? – Karen continuava rindo.

E por que não? – Lyra sorriu por detrás da máscara. – Fique aqui com as meninas que eu vou dar uma mãozinha pros guerreiros dourados.

Está certo.

Lidius notou a aproximação de uma das amazonas e sentiu o coração disparar ao ver de quem se tratava... A amazona de camaleão estava ainda mais linda do que em suas lembranças, vestia uma roupa de treinamento em cores suaves e o lenço amarrado a sua cintura balançava com o vento, assim como os cabelos.

Precisando de ajuda rapazes? – ela perguntou divertida e sem esperar resposta já chamou a atenção das crianças. – Meninos... – os pequenos pararam todos ao mesmo tempo para ouvi-la. – ...este dois jovens são os mestres de vocês, sabem o que isso significa? – eles balançaram a cabeça em negação. – Que devem respeitá-los ou jamais se tornarão guerreiros da justiça, jamais se tornarão cavaleiros. – eles ficaram em silêncio provavelmente pensando no que havia dito a jovem a sua frente.

Então... – Darius tomou a palavra e agora os garotinhos lhe olhavam com toda a atenção.

Lidius se aproximou sorrindo da amazona.

Realmente tem jeito com crianças...

E vocês nem um pouco não é mesmo? – ela sorriu.

Estamos aprendendo. – ele sorriu e mudou de assunto. – Você está bem?

Estou. – ela estranha a pergunta. – Por que não estaria Lidius?

Não sei, só foi uma pergunta... – ele sorriu sem graça passando as mãos pelos longos cabelos. Em um gesto juvenil.

Surge um silêncio constrangedor entre os dois jovens, que é quebrado com a chegada repentina de Allas de Peixes.

Allas. – Lidius diz surpreso.

Escorpião. – ele cumprimenta o jovem. – Lyra.

Olá. – a amazona responde.

Pelo visto você deu uma mãozinha a Lidius e Darius com os novos aprendizes. – ele diz olhando para Darius que fazia graça para os pequenos.

Mas, o que faz aqui Allas? – Lidius pergunta.

Athena me mandou, tenho um recado para as amazonas.

Do que se trata? – Lyra pergunta.

Vamos até Karen e lá eu entrego o recado para as duas. – disse se afastando em seguida em direção a amazona de águia, Lyra o acompanha meio a contragosto.

Athena irá até a vila? – Karen olha surpresa para Allas.

Sim, ela pediu para que entregasse o recado a vocês. – o olhar de Allas era diferente do de minutos atrás, seus olhos tinham agora um brilho diferente e percorriam a máscara da amazona como se quisesse descobrir o rosto que esta escondia.

Então vamos avisar a Mestra Maia o mais rápido possível. – Lyra disse impaciente.

Sim vamos.

Eu as acompanho. – Allas diz surpreendendo as duas.

Não precisa. – Lyra diz.

Quero dar o recado também à senhora Maia. – "vão notar que é mentira", pensou, só queria ficar um tempo a mais ao lado da amazona de águia.

Tudo bem, venha com a gente então. – Karen respondeu. – Já que não confia em nós.

Não é isso... – ele diz chateado.

É o que parece. – Lyra responde ainda contrariada.

Os três caminham em um silêncio pesado até a vila, onde Allas avisa a velha mestra que Athena lhe quer falar pessoalmente e que para isso desceria até a pequena vila, morada das amazonas.

O assunto é sério? – ela perguntou ao cavaleiro.

Não sei de que se trata senhora. – ele respondeu.

Lyra... – ela se vira em direção à amazona de camaleão.

Sim mestra?

Vá buscar Raíssa.

Está bem. – diz a jovem que se retira no mesmo instante.

E você Karen... – a amazona olha para a mestra, o olhar por trás da máscara se torna interrogativo. – Suba ao templo de Athena e a acompanhe até aqui.

Sim. – ela responde, sem questionar os motivos da mestra.

Os dois se retiram juntos da vila, em silêncio...

Karen, ainda está com raiva de mim? – o cavaleiro pergunta, num repente, quebrando o silêncio.

Não. – ela responde, a voz distante.

Eu só lhe disse aquilo, porque... – ela levantou o rosto para fitar o cavaleiro. - ...Você sabe o quanto gosto de você, o quanto eu... – ela coloca as mãos sobre os lábios dele.

Não diga essas coisas Allas, é proibido e você sabe disso. – ela torna a abaixar o rosto.

Eles se encontram agora em meio a ruínas desertas, o silêncio só é quebrado pela respiração pesada dos dois.

Acha que o amor é algo que se possa proibir? – ele pergunta erguendo o rosto da amazona de forma suave. – Eu não acho. – e num gesto rápido retira a máscara de seu rosto.

Os olhos cinza do cavaleiro se iluminam ao ver pela primeira vez o rosto sereno da jovem a quem amava, sabia que tinha excedido todos os limites e que agora eles entrariam em um jogo perigoso... Mas, não importava, tudo o que tinha em sua mente era o olhar tênue e calmo da jovem, os olhos em um azul céu que combinavam com seus cabelos, a pele branca como porcelana. E tomado pela paixão que sentia puxou-a para junto de si, beijando-a com carinho, Karen ainda tentou resistir, mas por mais que negasse até para si mesma amava o cavaleiro de peixes e se entregou ao beijo com a mesma paixão.

No templo Palas se arrumava para descer até a vila das amazonas, pela primeira vez em muito encararia Maia, e sabia que devia explicações a ela... Sentia que havia algo na amazona que deixava seu coração triste e pesado, algum segredo.

Atlas ao contrário do que esperava não fora contra sua idéia, só pediu para que não fosse sozinha e levasse Aurion e outro cavaleiro junto dela. Palas sabia de todo o passado de Atlas e sabia que esse passado podia estar ligado a amazona, e que talvez por esse motivo ele não iria com ela até a vila.

Ouviu batidas suaves na porta.

Sim?

Palas, Allas já chegou. – ouviu a voz suave de Aurion do outro lado da porta.

Estou indo. – retirou-se da sala e sorriu de forma carinhosa a Aurion, para depois cumprimentar o cavaleiro de peixes e notar que tinha mais alguém com ele.

Athena, está é Karen, amazona de prata da constelação da águia. – ele apresentou a amazona.

Palas sorriu, era a primeira vez que tinha contato com outras amazonas que não fossem as de ouro.

Karen é um prazer te conhecer. – aproximou-se da moça e a abraçou.

Mestra Maia mandou que eu a acompanhasse. – Karen ajoelhou-se perante a deusa.

Palas reparou bem na jovem, os gestos, o nervosismo que essa deixava transparecer apesar da máscara que cobria seu rosto. Tentou amenizar toda aquela tensão, segurando a amazona pelas mãos e fazendo com que ela se levante.

Então vamos. – Palas disse com um sorriso sincero.

Os três jovens se dirigiram juntamente com a deusa para o acampamento.

Atlas os observava enquanto eles deixavam o templo "hoje muitas coisas serão reveladas" pensou tristemente, enquanto acabava de juntar todas as coisas necessárias para partir junto com Shion para Star Hill (O monte das Estrelas) o lugar em que todos os grandes mestres iam para meditar e ler o futuro nas estrelas que se espalhavam pelo céu.

Mestre. – a voz de Shion lhe trouxe a tona.

Sim?

Já estou pronto... – ele levantou os olhos para observar o discípulo, vestido de uma maneira simples e carregando a caixa em suas mãos.

Pegou tudo que precisamos?

Sim, o pó de estrelas e as ferramentas estão aqui. – ele apontou a caixa.

Não fique apreensivo Shion. – ele lhe repreende por um instante.

Não há como não ficar Mestre, é a primeira vez que... – Atlas completa a frase.

...Que vai a Star Hill? – ele dá um sorriso por debaixo da máscara. – Não precisa temer o lugar Shion, seu destino está traçado a conviver com ele por toda a sua vida.

Shion abaixa os olhos, por mais que lutasse para vencer esse sentimento, ele se fazia cada vez mais forte, não queria ser Grande Mestre... E não entendia o por que de desejar tão profundamente que não precisasse substituir seu Mestre Atlas.

Está na hora Shion, vamos? – ele levanta os olhos para responder.

Vamos.

E os dois juntos, no mesmo instante se teleportam para o todo da montanha das estrelas e silenciosos caminham até a morada que lá havia para iniciar o seu trabalho.

Maia, Raíssa e Lyra esperavam pela deusa na porta do pequeno casebre, as máscaras ocultavam as expressões preocupadas.

Athena notou a tensão, e pensou consigo mesma que não mais conseguiria evitar que seus amados guerreiros sentissem isso, aquela energia maligna que sentia estava a cada dia mais intensa...

As amazonas curvaram-se diante da deusa em saudação, enquanto Palas apenas sorriu e pediu para que Allas e Aurion a esperassem do lado de fora e que se mantivessem afastados da casa.

Maia olhava para a deusa com uma expressão séria, sabia ser inúmeros os motivos pelos quais ela tinha vindo pessoalmente falar com suas guerreiras.

Antes de mais nada... – Palas começou. - ...Quero que retirem suas máscaras, elas para mim não têm nenhum valor e quero ver os sentimentos que se passam no coração das minhas guerreiras.

As quatro mulheres se mostram visivelmente incomodadas com o pedido, mas fazem o que a deusa pede, deixando as máscaras em um pequeno armário. Maia rompe o silêncio.

Minha deusa... – Palas a silencia.

Eu sou Palas, apenas Palas. Não quero que me vejam como alguém melhor do que vocês, somos iguais e lutamos pelos mesmos ideais.

Mesmo assim Athena, continuarei a chamá-la de minha deusa. – Maia diz séria. – Isso é o que nos foi ensinado e não romperemos essa tradição, nem mesmo a seu pedido.

Então que seja. – a deusa responde impaciente.

Mas minha deusa, o que te fez descer de seu templo, até suas guerreiras? – Maia quer chegar logo ao assunto.

Tenho muitas coisas a comunicar a vocês, mas o principal motivo é que não acho justo que lutem por mim sem ao menos me conhecer.

Não precisamos conhecê-la para sentir que é nosso dever dar nossas vidas pela sua e pela paz no mundo. – Maia é rígida com a jovem deusa, sabe que está exagerando, mas não consegue deixar de notar que é uma criança que está a sua frente.

Não pense que não tenho maturidade só porque sou jovem. – os olhos azuis da deusa se encontram com os castanhos da amazona. – Eu sei o que estou lhe falando, vocês são a minha família e não apenas guerreiros que tem de lutar até a morte.

O mundo é a sua família.

E vocês meus parentes mais próximos. – Palas começa a se irritar com a petulância da amazona a sua frente. – E meu dever é protegê-los da mesma forma que protejo a humanidade.

O dever de proteger o mundo não é apenas seu e sim de todos os seus guerreiros.

Já chega desta discussão inútil Maia. – a deusa diz em uma voz repressiva, mas que ainda ostenta calma e serenidade. – O motivo que me trouxe aqui não é esse.

Então do que se trata.

Primeiramente, quantos aprendizes chegaram ao santuário para serem treinados? – Pergunta olhando para Lyra e Karen.

Quinze meninas. – Karen responde.

E os meninos pelo que pude ver são dez. – Lyra completa a conta.

Vinte e cinco crianças... – Palas abaixa a cabeça pensativa. – São órfãos ou foram mandados pelas famílias?

As meninas na grande maioria são órfãs, já os garotos são mandados pelos pais. – Karen diz mostrando uma certa tristeza no olhar.

São abandonadas? – Palas pergunta.

Sim, algumas nem estão em orfanatos, são deixadas a própria sorte. – Lyra diz.

Mas aqui elas ganham um lar que nunca tiveram, é claro que treinam, vão se tornar guerreiras e isso requer muitas privações, mas damos a elas todo o carinho que precisam. – Karen diz calmamente.

Sei que fazem um bom trabalho, assim como Maia fez ao treinar vocês. – Palas respira fundo antes de continuar. – Só que essas meninas terão de ir embora, não só elas os meninos que chegaram também.

O QUÊ? – Karen se assusta com a notícia.

Não quero nenhum aprendiz aqui no santuário.

Raíssa até agora em silêncio se assusta ao ouvir as palavras da deusa, ela era uma aprendiz ainda. Maia não diz nada, parece saber exatamente os motivos dessa decisão.

O clima se torna pesado na pequena sala, Athena nota as dúvidas que surgem no olhar de Raíssa que até agora parecia distante da conversa.

Não se preocupe Raíssa, você não vai. – Raíssa demonstra alivio no olhar. – Já está treinando há muitos anos e só voltará para casa se o seu mestre achar que é melhor.

Eu não vou embora, nem que ele queira. – a menina diz.

Palas se faz de desentendida com o comentário, e continua a conversa.

Karen, Lyra, quero que preparem as crianças para deixarem o santuário o quanto antes. – diz olhando diretamente para as amazonas. – Raíssa você deve ir conversar com seu mestre sobre a decisão aqui tomada, ele fará o que achar melhor e agora se as três não se importarem gostaria de falar a sós com Maia.

As amazonas ainda olham uma para as outras antes de pegarem suas máscaras e saírem em silêncio.

Do lado de fora da casa, já comentavam as decisões da deusa.

Algo muito grave está acontecendo. – Lyra foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

Concordo com você, apesar do sigilo a respeito. – Karen diz pensativa, mas suas argumentações somem ao olhar para Allas encostado em uma pilastra em ruínas, conversando sereno com Aurion.

Karen, Karen, esta me ouvindo? – Lyra pergunta sacudindo a moça.

O quê?

O que vamos dizer para as crianças?

Não faço a mínima idéia. – diz desviando o olhar do cavaleiro.

Digam a verdade. – Raíssa se pronuncia pela primeira vez.

Qual verdade? – Lyra pergunta impaciente. – Nem ao menos sabemos o motivo.

Apenas diga que Athena os quer fora de perigo. – Raíssa olha profundamente para as amigas. – Preciso ir falar com o meu mestre.

E se retira sem se despedir das outras duas, caminhando apressada em direção as doze casas. As outras amazonas caminham para o alojamento.

Aurus escuta passos rápidos que se aproximam da entrada de sua casa, a décima primeira casa zodiacal, a casa de Aquário. Caminha para entrada devagar e se depara com os olhos negros e frios de sua discípula.

Raíssa. – ele diz assustado.

Mestre.

Ela caminha até ele devagar, para depois o abraçar tentando conter as lágrimas que desciam pesadas. Aurus não entendia o que estava acontecendo, apenas tentava acalmar a menina, a qual ele nunca tinha visto tão abalada.

As lágrimas de Raíssa molhavam o sari cor púrpura de seu mestre, Aurus acariciava os cabelos negros da jovem com carinho, esperando que ela amenizasse o choro.

Ambos eram indianos, Aurus pedira para treinar a menina na primeira vez que a vira, indo junto com Maia treinar com as demais garotas. Sabia que ela tinha algo especial dentro de si, sabia que desenvolveria com facilidade o cosmo supremo e que assim como ele poderia controlar o poder do frio. Os olhos gélidos da garota o encantaram assim que ele os viu... Olhos que o encaravam desafiantes e ele amara isso.

Ele amava a sua discípula, e isso ia contra as regras... O que se podia esperar? Quando começara com o treinamento dela ambos ainda eram crianças, mas as crianças crescem e o fato de estarem sempre tão próximos não resultou senão em um amor forte e puro que crescia nos corações.

Nunca disseram nada a respeito, nunca se declararam... Só que o amor se diz sem palavras e o amor deles não precisava delas...

Raíssa o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, levantando o rosto dela.

Athena me mandou até aqui. – ele se assustou ao ouvir o nome da deusa.

Ela então já está tomando providencias. – ele disse evasivo, sem se afastar do abraço da menina.

Como?

O que ela disse a você e as outras amazonas?

Os aprendizes têm de ir embora. – Raíssa disse com raiva. Aurus a olhou com tranqüilidade.

Tenho certeza de que ela não disse para que fosse.

Sim, mas que você era quem teria de decidir isso. – ele a encarou, nenhum sentimento manifesto no olhar.

Não adianta eu tentar te colocar em segurança, não posso te afastar do seu destino. – ele escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela. – E você não iria, mesmo que eu mandasse.

Aurus encarou o olhar surpreso da jovem. Não, ela não usava a máscara quando estava junto com ele, fora assim desde o primeiro momento...

O que vai acontecer... Aurus? – ela disse o nome dele em um sussurro.

Não posso te dizer. – ele se afastou dela, caminhando até a saída de sua casa. – Mas quero que esteja preparada para o pior.

Shion e Atlas observam o brilho complexo das estrelas. Tinham concluído o que Athena pedira, a urna brilhava junto a eles.

Essa talvez seja a última lição que eu tenha para lhe ensinar. – Atlas começa, tirando em seguida o seu elmo e a máscara de grande mestre.

Os cabelos castanhos voam com o vento e seu olhar em um lilás profundo brilha de maneira misteriosa.

Olhe para as estrelas Shion, contemple bem o brilho delas. – ele começa. – Não somos nós que a lemos e sim elas que lêem a nossa alma.

Shion olha com firmeza para as estrelas, seus olhos do mesmo lilás profundo se perdem na imensidão da galáxia.

Não prevemos futuros, elas que nos contam fragmentos deles. – o mestre continua sereno. – Sinta o que elas têm a lhe contar Shion, ouça a voz delas... Elas conhecem tudo, estão ai desde que o mundo se fez mundo e sabem o que espera a humanidade.

Um forte vento sopra pelo monte, o brilho das estrelas se torna ainda mais intenso, elas contam a Shion o que sabem sobre o futuro... Reconhecem no jovem abaixo delas o futuro Grande Mestre, sabem o que se passa no coração de Shion e sentem o seu amor e o seu medo pelas responsabilidades que irá assumir.

As lágrimas descem devagar pelo rosto perfeito do cavaleiro, ele entendeu... Finalmente compreendeu o porque de todas as suas angústias e o porque de temer tanto o que lhe espera. Mas não fugira mais do destino... Do seu destino...

Atlas também chora, a cabeça baixa... Transmitiu a última sabedoria que tinha para seu discípulo, agora não tinha mais nada a oferecer para ele... Só esperava que tivesse sido um bom mestre e que isso o fizesse perdoar os seus erros de ser apesar de tudo, um simples humano.

Pai... – Shion diz, abraçando-se ao mestre com força.

Meu filho, te ensinei tudo o que podia... Desculpe não ter sido ainda melhor pra você.

Você fez de mim o homem que sou, se tenho todo esse amor pela justiça e pela paz no meu coração foi porque você me guiou durante todo esse tempo. – pai e filho se encaram. – Eu só tenho a agradecer.

E eu tenho de pedir desculpas... – Atlas diz. – Separei você de sua mãe, acabei com nossas vidas... Eu não tinha esse direito.

Não tem que pedir desculpas pai, foi o destino ditado pelas estrelas. – Shion diz.

Eu sei...

Shion pega a urna que se encontra no chão e a coloca nas costas... E eles se preparam para voltar ao santuário...

Pai...

Sim?

Por favor, não morra. – Shion diz.

Atlas toca o rosto do filho com carinho... Mas não diz nenhuma palavra, sabe que irão cumprir o que as estrelas ditaram... E sabe também, seu filho teme ser mestre porque isso significa a perda... A perda de alguém que ama.

Os dois se teleportam, silêncio... Star Hill, o monte das estrelas guardara para sempre um segredo... As estrelas, últimas testemunhas do amor entre um pai e seu filho. Um segredo guardado para sempre nos céus.

Continua...

**N.A**: Putz... Ai gente essa parte final (Lithos as lágrimas) ficou mto triste... Mas, vamos lá... Recuperar é preciso...

Primeiramente peço desculpas pela demora pra atualizar, é que eu realmente estou sem tempo, desde que as aulas da facul começaram eu tenho tanta coisa pra ler, mas tanta coisa pra ler que eu nem sei o que leio primeiro... E por isso, vou ter de atualizar o fic a cada mês, e não mais de duas em duas semanas como estava fazendo... Espero que não fique ruim, se ficar, podem me dar puxão de orelha que eu tento me apertar como der pra continuar atualizando como antes...

Não sei se esse capítulo ficou mto confuso... Só que eu queria colocar esses novos personagens, as amazonas... Claro que já temos as guerreiras de ouro, mas seria chato que as demais não aparecessem... Outros romances surgiram, e segredos foram descobertos... Sobre Atlas e Shion serem pai e filho... Bem mais pra frente vocês vão entender... :P

A conversa de Palas e Maia ficou para o próximo cap., senão esse ia dar umas 20 páginas ou mais... A cada hora me vem uma idéia na cabeça...

Ahhhhh agradeço todos os rewie que recebi, e novamente, são eles que me dão forças pra continuar a história, pq sempre fico com receio de que a fic não esteja agradando e as msg são o meu combustível ... Então como sempre digo, sugestões serão bem vindas... :)

Ahhhh sem esquecer, a amazona Lyra é uma participação especial, da minha miga Scorpion Lyra... Menina não deixa de me dizer o que achou heim?

Abraços a todos

Lithos de Lion


	7. Despedidas

**Lágrimas**** Derramadas**

Capítulo 7

Despedidas 

Palas retornava a seu templo silenciosa, a conversa com Maia não tinha sido das melhores. Mas o que ela esperava, que a amazona a recebesse com foguetes? Quando desceu até a vila sabia o que iria enfrentar e o que ouviria dela. Por isso não deveria estar tão surpresa.

Maia não confiava nela, ou pior, via nela uma piralha de 16 anos que não sabia de nada e que era cheia de caprichos. Só que ela não era assim, Palas não era assim... É verdade tinha o seu lado humano, não vivia entre eles? Só que não era irresponsável...

Na verdade, sabia que a grande mágoa de Maia nem era para com ela, a mágoa da amazona se dirigia a Atlas. Uma confusão enorme que ocorreu antes mesmo de Palas chegar ali...

Está tudo bem Palas? – Aurion perguntou tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Está sim... – disse evasiva, só agora notando que já tinham atravessado a casa de peixes e que Allas já ficara para trás.

Pois não parece que está tudo bem. – ele disse, tentando extrair dela alguma resposta.

Não se preocupe comigo, não é nada grave, já te disse. – Palas tentou forçar um sorriso.

O cavaleiro afagou os cabelos da jovem deusa e a trouxe mais para perto, abraçando-a com carinho. Tentava conforta-la, pois sabia que, por mais que ela não quisesse dizer, as coisas não iam nada bem.

Se você não quer dizer, não tem problema, mas saiba que eu estou e sempre estarei aqui ao seu lado. – disse levantando o rosto dela e se perdendo nos olhos azuis, para depois trocar um beijo tímido e carinhoso. – Qualquer coisa, me chame! – ele respondeu deixando-a sozinha.

Palas ficou observando o cavaleiro descer a escadaria, o olhar triste... Queria poder dizer tudo a ele, mas era complicado demais.

Nem tudo está bem, meu querido. – ela disse em um sussurro.

Athena! – Atlas exclamou atrás dela, a assustando.

Atlas.

Já resolveu tudo?

Já, foi difícil, mas as crianças irão hoje mesmo embora do santuário. – ela o olhou triste.

E Maia? – a voz do mestre apresentava aflição.

A mesma de sempre. – Palas disse com pesar.

Então não me perdoou. – ele disse triste.

A culpa não foi sua Atlas. – Athena levantou o rosto do grande mestre. – Eu sei que Maia tenta te culpar até hoje pela morte da irmã, mas não foi culpa sua e repetirei isso quantas vezes forem necessárias.

Atlas ficou em silêncio, fitando o vazio.

Atlas, Muriel te amava, te amava muito e não gostaria de te ver assim.

Talvez, se nós não tivéssemos rompido as regras não teríamos passado por tudo isso.

E não teriam Shion. – Palas disse, agora ríspida. – O destino sempre será destino Atlas e não podemos mudar isso. – ela amenizou a voz. – Maia te culpa porque não deixou Shion com ela, apenas isso... Ela queria que o único sobrinho ficasse sobre a guarda dela e não se conforma de não ter conseguido.

O grande mestre ainda ficou alguns segundos em profundo silêncio, talvez pensasse bem nas coisas que Palas disse a ele ou se culpava ainda mais...

Esqueça isso, está bem? – ela disse o convidando a retornar ao templo.

Vou fazer o possível.

Na casa de libra, Dohko acompanhava o entardecer pensativo. Uma tristeza profunda estava presente no seu coração e ao olhar para as coisas a sua volta podia sentir que elas também transmitiam a mesma tristeza e ele não entendia o porque. A única coisa que sentia era que algo estava acontecendo e pelo visto era grave.

Dohko! – ouviu uma voz suave o chamar e não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver quem se tratava.

Yoros! – ele disse o sorriso sincero estampado no rosto.

Incomodo? – ela perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado.

Claro que não.

O que estava fazendo? – ela perguntou. – Estava com um olhar tão distante.

Pensando...

Você pensa? – ela disse.

Dohko a olhou furioso.

Vai começar?

Calma, só estava brincando ô balança estressada. – ela disse séria.

Os dois tornaram a ficar em silêncio, o qual Dohko quebrou minutos depois.

Yoros, você sente isso? – ele perguntou evasivo.

Isso o que?

Essa tristeza no ar, você consegue sentir? – Yoros passou a reparar no ambiente a sua volta e pode sentir o que Dohko falava.

Posso! – ela respondeu, a voz distante.

Não sei, mas algo grave estar para acontecer... – ele voltou-se para ela. – Eu sinto!

Eu também posso sentir Dohko, já tem alguns dias que percebo essa tensão no ar. – ela disse.

O silêncio tornou a imperar.

Eu tenho medo! – Yoros se pegou dizendo de repente, sem pensar no que dizia.

Eu também... – Dohko olhou para a máscara sem expressão e se aproximou mais da amazona.

Não podemos sentir medo... – ela disse desviando o olhar. – Seja o que for Dohko, somos nós que teremos de barrar isso.

Somos humanos, é normal sentirmos medo. – Dohko disse aos sussurros.

É normal... – a voz da amazona praticamente morreu e Dohko a acolheu em um abraço carinhoso.

A noite que caia emanava tristeza, como se a natureza também dissesse que tinha medo.

Shion? – Palas entrou na sala do Grande Mestre e se deparou com o cavaleiro a olhar pela janela distraído.

Sim? – ele respondeu rapidamente.

Quero pedir que organize uma reunião com os outros cavaleiros, para essa noite. – ela disse sem rodeios.

Vai comunicar a eles? – ele perguntou.

Vou entregar o que foram fazer em Star Hill e quero que todos estejam presentes. – ela disse e de certa forma fugiu a pergunta central.

E quanto à guerra? – Shion se percebeu perguntando.

Não sei... – ela desviou o olhar. – Não quero dizer Shion.

Eu sei que meus amigos devem ter percebido o que está acontecendo, mas... – ele abaixou a cabeça antes de continuar. – Não deixe que eles descubram da pior maneira, não deixe que sejam pegos de surpresa.

Isso não vai acontecer Shion... – ela disse rapidamente. – Após a reunião de hoje, irei dizer tudo, eu te prometo.

Espero que tenha tempo! – Shion disse, já deixando a sala. – Quando terão de estar aqui?

Quando a noite já estiver alta.

Está bem! – e saiu do imenso salão, se dirigindo para a enorme varanda se escorou sobre as colunas antigas.

Shion ficou perdido em seus pensamentos, era duro ter de carregar toda aquela verdade sozinho... Não poder dizer a ninguém o que estava próximo de acontecer. Ele sentia também o mundo avisar o perigo, o vento soprava triste. E a dor dominava o seu coração, como iria acabar tudo aquilo? Era a única pergunta que passava pela sua cabeça.

Shion? – uma voz doce o chamou.

Sim. – ao se virar um sorriso se formou ao ver Lunion a sua frente.

Estava linda como sempre, vestida com roupas gregas, o longo cabelo lilás preso em um coque delicado que deixava alguns fios escaparem rebeldes.

Que bom que voltou. – ela disse.

É bom mesmo estar de volta. – ele sorriu.

Senti saudades!

Foram só alguns dias. – ele riu divertido.

E daí, para mim pareceram muito mais que poucos dias. – o abraçou carinhosa. – Algo vai acontecer, não vai Shion?

Por que diz isso?

Porque eu sei sentir... – ela o olhou por debaixo da máscara. – Não me esconda nada, por favor.

Não estou escondendo...

Está, eu sei.

Não posso dizer. – ele desviou o olhar.

Tudo bem... – ela retirou a máscara e os olhos verdes dela se encontraram com os lilases de Shion.

Ele a abraçou forte, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, Lunion o acariciou sem fazer mais perguntas e o beijou de forma carinhosa.

Lu, promete que nunca irá se afastar de mim? – ele perguntou ao fim do beijo.

Prometo! Shion, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. – ela disse triste.

Promessas são sempre promessas... A frase passou pela mente de ambos. Acontecesse o que acontecesse estariam ligados para sempre.

Arios caminhava apressado ao redor do salão do grande mestre, a procura da irmã, mas parou ao vê-la nos braços de Shion. Em um primeiro momento, sua vontade maior foi a de separa-los na mesma hora, só que não o fez.

Saiu sem fazer barulho, deixando os dois para trás...

Não vai interrompe-los? – a pergunta repentina assustou Arios, que fitou o cavaleiro de Touro.

Não.

Ora, sempre pensei que odiasse ver Shion junto de sua irmã.

E quem disse que eu gosto Ardol? – ele riu cinicamente. – Só estou deixando ela ser feliz, às vezes temos de fazer sacrifícios. E ser feliz foi uma coisa que eu nunca pude ser e porque impedir a minha irmã? – o sorriso morreu, transformando-se em um olhar cheio de dor.

Está lembrando dela, não está? – Ardol perguntou, também sério.

Dela quem? – disse se afastando rapidamente.

Ardol reparou o geminiano ir embora, sem ao menos se despedir.

Não sei porque engana a si mesmo Arios! – ele disse, seguindo para dentro do salão.

Shion passou o recado a todos através de telepatia, enquanto descia as escadarias junto de Lunion. Ambos se surpreenderam ao ver Dohko e Yoros juntos na casa de libra, ambos em silêncio e Yoros com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do cavaleiro.

Já recebemos o recado! – disse Dohko com um sorriso sem se assustar com a presença dos amigos.

O que Athena deseja? – Yoros perguntou.

Eu não sei bem. – Shion respondeu. – Penso que ela queira reunir a todos e dar um comunicado importante.

Essa não seria a resposta... – Yoros disse séria. – A reunião já sabemos, assim como tem algo ai... Só que você nunca nos diz.

Shion tem seus deveres Yoros. – Lunion interrompeu a conversa. – Se não diz é porque não deve.

Não briguem. – Shion as interrompeu.

Não estamos brigando. – Lunion disse rapidamente.

Bem, vou descer para a minha casa. – Yoro respondeu apressada. – Até mais Dohko.

Até. – o libriano respondeu sem a impedir.

O que vocês estavam fazendo? – Shion perguntou sério, para depois sorrir maroto.

Nada. – Dohko disse constrangido. – Só estávamos conversando. – ele pensou um pouco. – Seja o que for Shion, a gente sabe que é grave. – disse para depois entrar em sua casa.

Todos sabem... O pensamento correu na mente de Shion, e ele não sabia se isso o deixava mais aflito ou se o tranqüilizava.

Vamos Shion?

Vamos!

Os cavaleiros já chegavam para a reunião de última hora, alguns surpresos com aquilo, outros nem tanto. Palas recebia a todos, um sorriso sincero nos lábios... Era o último encontro deles, deles todos juntos em clima de paz. Ela sabia disso. E tentava disfarçar a tristeza.

Darius, Lidius e Osirus já chegaram fazendo gracinhas e tirando Atlas do sério inúmeras vezes. Allas e Aurus conversavam em um canto reservado, enquanto Ardol e Arios permaneciam sentados em uma mesa em silêncio completo. Lunion conversava com Palas enquanto Shion permanecia junto de Aurion e do Mestre.

Os únicos que ainda não haviam chegado era Dohko e Yoros.

Na casa de libra, Dohko já estava pronto e esperava a amazona subir de sua casa para irem juntos. Vestia uma roupa chinesa em verde claro, com mangas largas, a cor contrastava com seus olhos também verdes e o cabelo castanho escuro, rebelde, se desfazia ainda mais em contato com o vento forte.

Yoros não demorou a chegar, e Dohko não pode deixar de reparar como ela estava linda. Usava um vestido típico da época, só que mais simples, a cor palha da peça lhe dava o aspecto de anjo e os cabelos levemente ondulados em um tom verde-água lhe caiam suaves moldando o rosto encoberto pela máscara.

Será que está bela dama me daria a honra de acompanha-la? – Dohko disse galanteador, estendendo o braço para ela.

Claro que sim, nobre cavalheiro! – os dois sorriram e subiram juntos para a reunião, que a essa altura mais parecia uma festa.

Uma festa de despedida.

O pequeno encontro durou algumas horas e foi embalado pela música suave do piano, que Lunion e Arios tocavam com maestria, fazendo com que os cavaleiros se revezarem para dançar com as damas presentes.

Palas esperou algum tempo, até decidir que já era a hora de entregar o que ela preparara, juntamente com Shion e Atlas. Ao seu lado, no templo, a urna da armadura de libra reluzia.

Levou-a para o salão e pediu o silêncio e a atenção de todos, Dohko se surpreendeu ao ver a urna, pensara que ela estivesse com Shion, que ficara de repara-la após a luta contra Poseidon.

Dohko, se aproxime. – Palas disse séria. – Sei que está surpreso por sua armadura estar comigo, mas vai entender o motivo.

Ao toque das mãos da deusa a urna se abriu, e a armadura apareceu e estava diferente. Com um gesto de Athena, a armadura se dividiu, indo de encontro ao corpo do cavaleiro de libra, aos pés dele as novas partes da armadura se dividiram.

Essas são as armas de libra. – Athena disse sem rodeios. – Dohko, cavaleiro considerado guardião da justiça, confio a você estas armas. Como sabe não admito a luta armada, apenas o corpo a corpo, só que nem todos os inimigos respeitam essa regra. – ele olhou a todos. – Não quero que meus guerreiros passem por perigos que envolvam uma luta desigual, por isso criei as doze armas, as quais Dohko é guardião. É ele quem decidira quando e como elas deverão ser usadas.

Os cavaleiros prestaram atenção a todos os detalhes do que Palas dizia, o silêncio reinava no imenso salão.

O Nunchaku, o Tridente, o Escudo, a Barra Tripla, a Espada, a Tonfa; todas as peças são duplas, uma para cada cavaleiro de ouro. – as armas iam uma a uma em direção as mãos de Athena para depois voltarem a compor a armadura de libra. – Repito, Dohko é o guardião das armas e elas só podem ser usadas com o consentimento dele, são armas especiais e cada uma delas tem poderes surpreendentes que atuam conforme o cosmo de seu portador.

Athena... – Dohko ainda tentava dizer alguma coisa.

Todos os seus companheiros o elegeram Dohko, não fui só eu. – ela sorriu levantando o rosto do cavaleiro. – Você Dohko é peça essencial para avaliar o bem e o mal dentro de cada cavaleiro que vier a usar essas armas. – ela sorriu. – Aceita?

Aceito. – o cavaleiro respondeu com a voz forte.

Bom! – ela sorriu feliz. – Acho que podemos continuar nossa pequena festa agora. – Palas fez o gesto para que Arios e Lunion continuassem com a música.

Dohko seguiu ainda com sua armadura até a deusa, ajoelhou-se e agradeceu. Depois, procurou Shion com o olhar e se dirigiu até ele.

É realmente grave. – foi sua única palavra, antes de tirar a armadura e decidir ir embora da festa.

Dohko espera! – Shion ainda tentou ir atrás do cavaleiro, sem sucesso.

Yoros que reparava todo o movimento decidiu ir embora também, ninguém mais tinha animo para continuar ali. E resolveu ir atrás do cavaleiro.

Eles perceberam Palas, não continue escondendo. – Atlas disse para a deusa, quando se viram novamente sozinhos no salão.

Eu sei que sabem... – ela disse retirando-se para o templo.

Mestre... – Shion se aproximou do pai.

Ela vai dizer. – ele virou-se para o rapaz. – Não se preocupe filho. – e também se retirou do salão.

Shion ficou sozinho, o vento gélido soprando pelas frestas da janela, os olhos lilases em reflexão, frios... A paz... Estava próxima do fim...

Dohko, espera! – Yoros corria para alcançar o cavaleiro.

Ele a olhou, seus olhos aflitos...

Por que não ficou na festa?

Não tem mais festa Dohko, acha que só você percebeu?

Não sei o que dizer...

Está com medo, eu também estou. – Yoros se apressou em dizer.

Yoros, está preparada para o que esta por vir?

Tenho de estar. – ela sorriu tristemente por debaixo da máscara. – Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa. – disse mudando de assunto e arrastando Dohko até a sua casa.

Parou em frente à imensa porta na ala esquerda...

Acho que não terá problemas se você souber o meu segredo! – ela sorriu.

O que quer dize com isso?

Não houve respostas, Yoros abriu a imensa porta e o puxou para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida.

Nas arenas, Lyra andava sozinha e pensativa. As amazonas haviam sido convidadas para a reunião, mas acharam melhor não comparecer. Tudo estava confuso demais, e Maia não falara mais nada com elas além de comunicar que não iriam a lugar nenhum, nunca vira a mestra daquela forma.

Sentou-se nas arquibancadas e ficou a olhar o céu, que outrora estrelado, agora estava repleto das mais pesadas nuvens de chuva...

É estranho mesmo um temporal nessa época do ano. – Lyra assustou-se com a chegada repentina de Lidius. – Desculpe, não quis te assustar.

Não tem nada não, eu estava distraída mesmo.

Não está entendendo nada, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou sentando-se junto dela.

Não. – ela disse o olhando por debaixo da máscara. – O que está havendo Lidius, por que tanto mistério?

Nem nós sabemos direito, a única coisa que podemos perceber é que é grave... – ele pensou um pouco antes de falar. – Athena permitiu o uso de armas... Acho que isso não é um bom sinal.

Lyra ficou surpresa ao vê-lo mencionar as armas...

Não queria estar no lugar do Dohko... – ele sorriu tristemente. – Mas, não queria falar disso.

Então, quer conversar sobre o que? – ela sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

Humm, eu já te disse o tanto que te acho linda? – Lidius disse meio brincando meio sério.

Brincadeira sem graça Lidius e perigosa. – ela gargalhou. – Acha que vou acreditar no palhaço que você é? Desde criança assim, eu heim, quando vai crescer?

Eu estou falando sério. – ele disse, o olhar com um brilho diferente. – Eu gosto de você.

Aproximou-se ainda mais dela, que não recuou...

Me deixa ver seu rosto? – ele disse repentinamente.

Não eu... – antes que pudesse negar, ele retirara sua máscara.

Linda mesmo. – disse em um tom de admiração.

Por... Por que fez isso? – Lyra tentava tirar a máscara das mãos do cavaleiro e coloca-la novamente.

Você sabe que te amo! – disse puxando-a para um beijo, o qual ela correspondeu. – Lyra, eu queria te dizer isso antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ela se assustou ao ouvir as palavras dele e o silenciou, recomeçando o beijo. Na verdade, ambos sabiam que talvez, aquela seria a última vez em que estariam juntos.

Eu também te amo! – ela disse o abraçando com carinho.

Castelo de Hades

Uma jovem senhora, aparentando uns 30 e poucos anos caminhava tranqüila pelos jardins do castelo. Os cabelos loiros lisos lhe batiam pela cintura e usava um vestido negro da cor das trevas.

Adentrou ao castelo e se dirigiu a uma grande sala, esta também sombria, apenas uma vela iluminava fracamente o ambiente.

Perséfone! – uma voz calma e forte se pronunciou. – Pensei que passearia a noite toda pelos jardins. – um sorriso sedutor brotou em seu rosto.

Não, meu senhor e meu marido... – ela sorriu e sentou-se em seu colo. – Eu não demoraria a vir ao seu encontro Hades. – beijou-o suavemente.

Hades sorriu divertido, adorava galantear a esposa, correspondeu ao beijo e se levantou da imensa poltrona na qual estava sentado. Os cabelos pretos contornavam o rosto branco e os olhos em azul profundo se destacavam de todo o conjunto. Usava um manto negro com detalhes em vinho sangue.

Não desistirá mesmo desta idéia não é, Hades-sama? – Perséfone perguntou.

Não! – ele riu sarcástico. – Quero ver até onde chega a força da minha querida sobrinha e até onde vai o seu desejo de proteger esses humanos desprezíveis.

Tem certeza de que não quer apenas implicar com Zeus? – ela o encarou. – Sabe que Palas é a filha querida de seu irmão e que tudo o que acontece com ela o irrita mais que tudo.

Dane-se Zeus, estou cansado de viver apenas para governar as profundezas do inferno, enquanto ele desfruta do céu e a querida dele tem o controle sobre a terra. – o sorriso morreu nos lábios. – Ela quer evitar que os humanos sofram, sendo que eles só estão aqui para sofrer... Sofrer por terem esquecido dos deuses.

Vejo que não te convenceria do contrário. – ela sentou-se no imenso sofá do salão.

Não minha querida, não conseguiria... – ele caminhou até a poltrona. – Onde estão Medo e Pânico?

Estão avaliando os espectros escolhidos! – Perséfone respondeu rapidamente.

Bom! – o sorriso surgiu sarcástico. – Está perto, bem perto... Athena...

Continua...

**N.A**: Depois de vários contratempos, finalmente mais um capítulo pronto... Dessa vez demorei muito né? Bem, tudo tem justificativas, primeiro um deslocamento de pescoço, depois um vírus no computador (tive de formatar e perdi muita coisa) e as provas e trabalhos da faculdade que ocupam todo o meu tempo. Mas eis que surge um feriado, e eu finalmente posso por tudo em dia EHHHHHHHHHHH!

Quanto ao fic, agora acho que já deu pra perceber né? A guerra santa está próxima, bem próxima e eu já estou me preparando para escrever essa parte da fic... Este capítulo eu já quis mostrar Hades e a despedida dos cavaleiros todos juntos em tempos de paz... Fora a idéia que me ocorreu da armadura de libra só ter ganhado suas armas nessa guerra, o que acharam da idéia?

No mais, agradeço todo mundo que está acompanhando essa história, pelo MIPS, pelo Pandora's Box e obrigada pela força. Os comentários, elogios, sugestões é que me ajudam a continuar escrevendo essa fic.

Lyra - obrigada pelos elogios e estou esperando os novos capítulos da sua Guerra Santa heim?

Juliane-chan – Humm, notou bem o diálogo de Arios e Ardol? Tenho uma idéia ali... Depois a gente fala sobre isso via MSN :P

Darla – Brigada pelos elogios, estão dando a maior força e vou ver se dessa vez não demoro mto a atualizar.

Abraços a todos

Lithos de Lion


	8. Chapter 8

**Lágrimas**** Derramadas**

****

**Capítulo 8**

Temporal

As trevas ocupam o mundo gradualmente, revoltas surgem em todos os cantos do planeta... Provas de que Hades e seus espectros retornaram de seu sono, retornaram das profundezas do inferno.

E a mais cruel e sanguinária batalha de todos os tempos, está preste a começar. A terra jamais enfrentou tal ameaça. Os cavaleiros sagrados jamais imaginaram que ela saísse das lendas que contavam os antigos manuscritos.

A harmonia e a paz do Cosmos estava ameaçada. O Universo caminhava para o seu fim...

Inferno

- Medo, Pânico! – Hades adentrou no grande campo chamando pela sua escolta particular.

- Mestre Hades, a que devemos a honra? – Medo apareceu, saído do ar... Teleporte...

Os cabelos loiros, curtos e desgrenhados, cobrem parte de sua face, marcada por uma cicatriz profunda. Seus olhos azuis demonstram frieza e descaso... O olhar de um homem cruel.

- E Pânico?

- Já deve estar a caminho senhor. – diz o espectro.

Pânico surge alguns minutos depois, as faces chamuscadas com gotas de sangue. Seus cabelos negros curtos e lisos; acompanhados de orbes também negras, dão-lhe um aspecto divino, angelical... Um anjo maldito. O mais cruel soldado de Hades.

- Meu senhor! – diz ajoelhando-se ante a Hades. – Perdoe-me a demora, analisava os espectros e alguns não passam de vermes meu senhor. Tratei de castigá-los. – disse limpando o rosto, sujo de sangue.

- Hum... Não poderia esperar menos de você, meu querido filho. – disse cinicamente. – Agora, quero ver os guerreiros.

- É claro meu senhor. – Medo disse rapidamente. – Venha conosco.

- Treinando neste campo, estão os mais fortes. – Pânico completou.

O campo era escuro, cheirava a ocre, algumas árvores ainda tentavam se manter vivas, as restantes se encontravam secas. O chão coberto de um pó cinzento dava a impressão de que estavam em um lugar castigado por inúmeras batalhas.

Ao longe, podia se ouvir o som dos gritos e da lamúria das almas... O choro incessante daqueles castigados a carregar fardos e quebrar pedras por toda a eternidade.

- Lá estão eles. – apontou Pânico.

- Estão se dedicando ao treinamento aqui? – perguntou Hades.

- Sim. – Pânico respondeu. – O som dos gritos e as lamúrias, os agradam.

- Parem com a luta. – disse com voz forte Medo. – Mestre Hades veio conhecer seus guerreiros.

Os 108 espectros pararam no mesmo instante. O brilho negro de suas sapuris mudava, ainda que minimamente, o cenário grosseiro.

- Tragam-me os doze mais fortes. Agora. – disse Hades se retirando do imenso campo. – Aguardo-os em meu templo. – disse desaparecendo.

- Cada um de nós escolhe seis, dos que consideram mais fortes. – Pânico disse friamente para Medo.

- OK.

Hades aguardava em seu trono, enquanto se deliciava com uma taça de vinho. Maldita Athena, pensou, olhando a escuridão a sua volta... Ele teria a terra para ele, com os guerreiros que tinha a vitória era certa.

Não que desprezasse a força de Palas e a de seus guerreiros. Mas, dominaria a terra... Ela havia adquirido humanidade demais, esquecera de que era uma deusa.

- Seu desejo de protegê-los querida... É humano e falho. – riu com gosto. – Sua família? Pensei que a terra fosse a sua família... Querida sobrinha, não devia ter se apegado aos seus guerreiros.

- Falando sozinho, Hades-sama? – virou-se para ver de quem era a voz.

O rosto perfeito se delineou com a claridade do salão, os cabelos encaracolados e de um vermelho intenso caiam-lhe até metade das costas, a vasta e pesada franja cobria parte de seus olhos. Olhos em um verde escuro profundo, cheios de malícia.

- Ora, não é um dos meus juízes, Radamanto. – Hades levantou-se indo de encontro ao guerreiro, que se ajoelhou. – Vejo que a juventude nunca lhe abandona, juntamente com sua beleza, digna de Apolo. – o guerreiro apenas sorri desinteressadamente.

- Meu senhor, vejo que continua o mesmo. – sorriu levantando-se. Seu sorriso era capaz de entorpecer quem olhasse em demasia para ele.

- Vejo que meus queridos filhos já lhe comunicaram a minha decisão.

- Sim, Medo e Pânico foram me procurar. – o sorriso morreu. – Atacar Athena. Por que essa decisão meu senhor? Que eu saiba, nunca houve conflitos entre o reino de ambos.

- Realmente nunca houve. Mas, Athena tem tentado cada vez mais evitar que os seres humanos sofram. Utilizando-se de seus cavaleiros sagrados para impedir guerras, conflitos... E, além de tudo isso... Estou cansado de viver aqui.

- Então, é uma disputa por poder?

- Exatamente.

- Sabe que ela derrotou Poseidon? O deus dos mares foi aprisionado novamente. – gargalhou com gosto. – Não teme perder senhor? E ser lacrado assim como Poseidon?

- Poseidon é um fraco, sempre com sua idéia incessante de purificar o mundo pelas águas. – riu. – E você acha que podemos perder para ela? Como bem disse, ela lacrou Poseidon, mas isso exigiu grandes sacrifícios e muitos de seus guerreiros morreram em combate. O Santuário dela se encontra praticamente sem defesas.

- Está se esquecendo de que a elite sobreviveu? Os cavaleiros de ouro estão vivos, assim como algumas amazonas e um ou dois cavaleiros de bronze. Não subestime o inimigo mestre Hades.

- E nós temos 108 espectros. – Hades disse irônico. – Ainda penso em qual o por quê de lhe dar tanta liberdade Radamanto. – o guerreiro apenas sorriu.

Ouviram a porta do salão ser novamente aberta, Medo e Pânico adentraram com os doze guerreiros.

- Meu senhor, aqui estão. – Pânico disse, apontando para os espectros. – Radamanto, que bom que já está entre nós.

- Eu que fico feliz por estar aqui novamente. – disse, fazendo uma leve reverencia. – Não chamastes os meus irmãos? Os outros dois juízes do séqüito de Hades?

- Claro que sim, devem chegar ainda hoje. – Medo respondeu.

Hades olhou bem para os guerreiros, entre eles uma mulher... Seus cabelos castanhos lhe batiam na cintura, seus olhos tinham uma forte tonalidade violeta.

- Seu nome?

- Ananda. Ananda de Papillon.

- Papillon... – Hades disse evasivo. – Excelente escolha.

- Estão dispensados. – disse num repente.

- Não vai conhecer os outros guerreiros, mestre? – Pânico perguntou.

- Não. – disse encarando os outros onze. – Farão um bom trabalho. Agora saiam daqui.

Os guerreiros se afastaram, e Ananda olhou uma vez mais para o salão, encontrando-se com um sorriso divertido de Hades e Radamanto.

- Papillon... Acho que nem ela sabe o quanto é forte. – Radamanto disse com indiferença.

- Se engana amigo. Ela sabe. – Hades o surpreendeu. – Os outros também não ficam atrás.

- Como será o ataque?

- Só direi quando os outros juízes estiverem aqui. Agora preciso comunicar algo. – disse, saindo por detrás de seu trono. Indo em direção aos Elíseos.

Santuário

- O tempo está estranho. – Arios disse evasivo. - Nuvens negras de chuva... Nessa época... – apoiou-se em uma das colunas da casa de gêmeos. – O que Athena esconde de nós...

Olhou para o céu, a nuvens negras pairavam ameaçadoramente... E uma energia cada vez mais estranha se acumulava pelo santuário.

- Queria que estivesse aqui. – disse meio que em delírio. – Eu realmente não presto, o que estou pensando e dizendo? Já não basta ter causado tantos problemas a ela... – abaixou o rosto, para esconder as lágrimas solitárias. – Eu só queria te ver uma última vez... Julie...

- O que tanto olha menina? – um senhor perguntou rispidamente.

- Nada meu pai.

- Sei o que está pensando, este olhar que lança para o zodíaco de ouro. Não é indecifrável. – disse com rancor. – Maldito cavaleiro.

- Pare com isso pai, já te disse que ele nunca me fez nada... Nada que eu também não tenha feito e eu o amo. Você sabe que eu o amo. – disse com a voz entrecortada.

- Ele te enganou direitinho não foi? É mesmo uma criança. – disse entrando para casa, em silêncio.

- Ele não enganou ninguém. – disse enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. – Arios... Por que sinto que tem algo muito errado acontecendo? Esse pressentimento que não me abandona. – olhou novamente para o zodíaco de ouro. – Não me importo que tenham me proibido de ir até onde você está.

Cobriu-se com a pesada capa, antes de sair em direção à casa de gêmeos...

O silêncio cobria as paredes da casa de gêmeos, Arios vagava em sua própria casa... Uma espécie de despedida. Recordava os bons momentos, assim como as más horas que ali havia passado. Sentiria saudades...

Ouviu passos adentrarem a casa, decididos... Seu coração sabia de quem se tratava. Teria ela ouvido o seu último chamado?

Caminhou para o corredor central...

- Não deveria estar aqui. – disse ríspido.

- Só que estou. – ela disse, o rosto ainda escondido pela grossa capa. – Cansei de seguir aqueles que não sabem o que é melhor para mim, desta vez, decidi ouvir o meu coração.

- Coração... – ele abaixou a cabeça. – Também gostaria de saber ouvir o meu.

- Você já tentou?

Ela tirou a pesada capa, os cabelos ruivos caíram sobre o rosto de forma suave... Seus olhos castanhos continham uma mistura de alegria e tristeza. E se firmavam em Arios de maneira interrogativa.

- Não me respondeu. – ela disse séria.

- Talvez você pudesse me ensinar. – ele sorriu, um sorriso simples. – Mas, creio eu que não há mais tempo...

- Sempre há tempo Arios, mesmo que sejam minutos. Sempre é tempo para mudar. – ela o abraçou. – Eu te amo! – ele também a enlaçou com os braços fortes.

- Também te amo! – queria que aquele abraço durasse para sempre.

- Eu sinto que algo ruim está para acontecer... – ela disse, o rosto escondido no pescoço do cavaleiro.

- E está. – ele disse distante. – Só espero que você seja forte.

- Isso é uma despedida.

- Não sei, não posso prever o futuro.

- Eu não quero te perder...

- Não vai me perder, eu sempre vou estar com você... Sabe disso, sempre vou estar em seu coração. – as lágrimas rolaram pela face de Julie.

- Mas...

- Julie, quando o relógio se acender... – disse caminhando com ela para fora e mostrando o relógio de pedra. – Quando ele se acender, vá embora do santuário, junto com os seus pais e com todos os demais inocentes. Entendeu?

- Por que?

- Me prometa que fará isso. – ele disse. – Por favor, não quero que corra perigo...

- Eu prometo.

O sorriso de Arios surgiu tranqüilo, tudo estaria bem, se ela estivesse bem... Nunca pensara que seu coração pudesse amar tanto alguém como a amava. E naquele momento, coisa alguma importava, apenas que ela estava ali, estava ao seu lado. Ergueu o rosto da jovem e a beijou. Um beijo cheio de significados, de amor, de paixão, de saudade, de despedida...

- Fica comigo essa noite? – ele pediu.

O sorriso dela surgiu, como um sim silencioso. Se pudesse ficaria com ele para sempre...

Tristeza... A terra pedia silêncio, pedia oração, pedia amor... Sangue de inocentes estava sendo derramado em lutas desiguais. Trevas... Era isso que ocorria... Trevas estavam dominando o coração do homem.

A terra gritava, um grito mudo de socorro...

- Karen. – Allas chegou nas ruínas em silêncio.

- Allas.

- Está perto, bem perto...

- Você também notou?

- Sim.

Karen se levantou em silêncio, caminhando pelas ruínas... Sem máscara, seu olhar não escondia a tristeza. Apesar de não saber o motivo, sabia que estavam para enfrentar a sua última batalha. A última...

Tantos sonhos deixados de lado, tantas privações, tudo para proteger a terra e agora chegara o momento decisivo. Conseguiriam eles defender a paz? Conseguiriam eles enfrentar essa última ameaça?

Tantos já não estavam mais entre eles... Lembrou do sorriso calmo e sereno dos garotos de bronze, a alegria que tinham de viver... Brincalhões por natureza, sempre administrando os inimigos mais simples, cuidando das vítimas de calamidades. Quantos restaram daqueles bravos guerreiros? Um, dois... Amazonas também haviam perecido em combate... Tinham dado tudo de si.

O Santuário desde a última batalha adquirira um ar saudoso, mas nunca esquecera de honrar esses guerreiros.

- Allas... Acha que sobreviveremos a isso? – o cavaleiro sorriu.

- Não sei... – a abraçou. – Eu só espero que eu possa estar com você até o meu último segundo.

- Poseidon ceifou muitas vidas... Tenho medo do que vier agora, tomar as restantes.

- Queria ser otimista Karen, mas não sabemos o que nos espera. O que importa é que, seja o que for não consiga o seu objetivo. – a abraçou com mais força. – Estamos aqui para isso e morrer pelo mundo em que acreditamos é a mais nobre das atitudes.

- Não mudaria seu passado, suas escolhas?

- Não. E você?

- Também não. Só queria sonhar...

- E quem disse que não podemos sonhar? – Allas a encarou. – Nossos sonhos são livres como pássaros.

Karen apenas sorriu, encostou-se a ele e fechou os olhos... Sentia o vento da tempestade que se aproximava... Abriu os braços inconscientemente, naquele momento se sentia a águia de sua constelação, pronta para alçar vôo... E nesse vôo ela levava a paz tão esperada para os seres humanos.

- É podemos sonhar sim. – ela voltou-se para eles sorrindo. – Todos podem e devem sonhar.

Allas a beijou de surpresa... Era bom estarem juntos...

Não houve declarações de amor... O amor se manifesta por si próprio.

- Ei, Darius!

- Entre Osirus.

- Sozinho também?

- É...

- Tempo esquisito.

- Normal.

- Acha?

- Acho que estão escondendo coisas da gente, e tem a ver com essa energia...

- Concordo.

- Quer vinho?

- Aceito.

Os dois sentaram-se juntos na entrada da casa de leão. Copo de vinho na mão e cada um com uma lembrança.

- Sinto falta de quando a gente era moleque. – disse Osirus.

- Ué, moleque a gente ainda é. – Osirus deu um safanão na cabeça de Darius.

- AI!

- Só se for você o moleque.

- Sem graça. – o leonino riu. – E o Lidius?

- Adivinha?

- Hum... Não falo nada.

- Será que eu sou o único solteiro nesse santuário? – Osirus disse meio alto, indignado.

- Eu também sou. – Darius riu desconcertado.

- Tá bom! Eu to sabendo.

- O que?

- Nada.

- Agora diz!

- Voltando ao início. Lembra das nossas trapalhadas? Puxa, éramos terríveis. – Osirus tinha o olhar saudoso.

- Éramos? Acho que nunca deixamos de ser.

- É, não. Mas, naquela época tínhamos mais coragem... Vivíamos ferrando o Aurus coitado.

- Só ele? Acho que ninguém escapou da gente.

- Nem nós mesmos.

Os dois riram com gosto. Terríveis sempre... Era bom lembrar o tempo de crianças.

- Deveria ir vê-la.

- Como?

- Ora, Darius! Sei que tem alguém especial.

- Não sei se devo... Não gosto de despedidas. – ele disse sério.

- Pense bem... Vou indo! – disse se levantando e entregando o copo vazio ao amigo.

- Já?

- Não somos os únicos solitários desse Santuário amigo, tem um taurino também... Mesmo chato, acho que todos gostam de ver alguém – sorriu. – Não esqueça do que te disse.

- Não vou me esquecer.

Ao avistar seu amigo partir, decidiu seguir o seu conselho e se dirigiu a cidade de Atenas.

A cidade estava na penumbra... Vazia... As ruínas, sempre presentes, desencadeavam sombras silenciosas... Foi quando a viu surgir...

As roupas gregas tradicionais, os cabelos castanhos presos em uma delicada trança... Os olhos claros.

- Daniela.

- Darius.

_Daniela, nome que tem sua raiz nos anjos... E ela era o meu anjo, talvez o único que cheguei a conhecer naquela terra. A abracei, Osirus estava certo... Me arrependeria se não tivesse vindo até ela..._

- Pensei que não queria mais me ver. – ela sorriu triste.

- Eu sou idiota. – a encarou. – Eu não poderia ficar longe de você.

- Darius, eu não quero que lute. Sei por que está aqui e eu... Eu não quero que isso seja uma despedida. – ela o abraçou com força. – Não quero que nada de mal aconteça com você.

- Eu tenho de lutar. E não posso te dizer que sairei ileso e talvez essa seja mesmo uma despedida... Mas, eu gostaria que não parecesse com uma. Por favor, não chora. – disse secando as lágrimas que ela derramava.

- Então, eu irei com você.

- Mas... – ela apenas sorriu.

- Anjos também lutam Darius...

Abraçou-se a ele e o beijou carinhosamente... Amava-o tanto, tanto... Não poderia deixar que seu leão fosse para sua última batalha sozinho, não o deixaria jamais... O seguiria para sempre. Eram as metades perfeitas... O sol e a lua.

Casa de Virgem, uma porta secreta... E um lindo jardim se abria aos olhos do cavaleiro de libra, nele duas árvores idênticas se erguiam majestosas. Ainda não havia compreendido a razão para que Yoros o levasse até ali, mas era uma visão maravilhosa.

- Gosta?

- Yoros eu... – ele encarou a amazona. – Por que estamos aqui?

- Aqui é onde ficam as salas gêmeas, o local da morte de Buda. E é o lugar que eu protejo, até mais que a minha própria casa. – ela o pegou pelas mãos e começou a caminhar pelo jardim. – Essa não é a última batalha Dohko, é a primeira. Meu mestre disse que esse jardim está reservado para o guerreiro que lutará a última batalha. E ele será o guerreiro mais próximo de deus.

- A primeira... – Dohko não dizia muita coisa, apenas ouvia a amazona com atenção.

- E você irá ver tudo isso Dohko... Viverá para ver. – ele a encarou confuso.

- Yoros eu não entendo o que quer dizer.

- Não precisa entender... A única coisa que quero que entenda é que essa é a primeira grande batalha... – ela olhou para o céu pesado de nuvens acima deles. – É a primeira Guerra Santa.

- Guerra Santa... Seja que batalha for essa Yoros, quero esquecer isso... Nem que seja por apenas uma noite... Nem que seja por algumas horas. – ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado com o que acabara de dizer. – Queria ser apenas Dohko hoje, não o cavaleiro... Apenas o ser humano.

- Eu entendo. Eu também quero ser apenas Yoros. Uma Yoros sem missão, sem segredos, sem regras... – as mãos de Dohko pousaram sobre a máscara dourada.

- Me permite? – Yoros disse um sim baixo e Dohko tirou a sua máscara.

O rosto revelado o fascinou. Era tão doce, diferente da personalidade sempre forte que ela manifestava. Os olhos castanhos, cheios de vida, de sentimento... Uma leve cicatriz marcava uma das maças de seu rosto, prova de tantas lutas incessantes que já havia travado.

Os olhos de ambos se cruzaram, os verdes de Dohko se perdendo nos castanhos de Yoros. Há quanto tempo a amava sem saber? A pergunta gritou em seu coração, quando em um impulso a puxou para si, beijando-a com desejo, com saudade, com amor...

A chuva que até então ameaçava cair desabou sobre eles... Yoros passou seus braços sobre o pescoço do cavaleiro, enquanto as mãos percorriam seus cabelos... Ela era uma tonta, tanto tempo ao lado dele e só agora percebia que aquilo sempre fora seu maior desejo. Tantas brigas, tantos desentendimentos... Tudo para esconder o amor louco que sentia por ele.

O temporal encharcava a roupa e o corpo de ambos, mas eles não se moviam, continuavam se beijando, sem pausas... Separaram-se para pegar fôlego, os cabelos castanhos de Dohko escorriam sobre seus olhos, enquanto ele encarava apaixonado a mulher a sua frente. Os lábios levemente inchados pelo beijo, o olhar cheio de amor, os cabelos esverdeados sempre tão cuidados, agora molhados e modelando um rosto vivo e real.

- Eu sou um estúpido. – disse de repente. – Só agora percebo... Eu... Eu sempre te amei. – ela o encarou, admirada, ele pensava justamente como ela.

- Não é o único idiota. – sorriu. – Eu também sou... Dohko eu sempre tentei esconder o que sentia... Sempre... E eu, eu também te amo.

Ele calou-a com um beijo... Ainda não acreditava que estavam ali, eles que sempre haviam se odiado tanto, brigado tanto... Embaixo de uma chuva intensa, trocando juras de amor, se beijando... Se amando...

Deitaram-se sobre a grama molhada... Dohko tirava o vestido que ela usava gentilmente, cada peça tirada, um carinho, um olhar, um sorriso. Yoros também tirou a túnica que o cavaleiro vestia, apreciando o traçado perfeito de seus músculos, seus braços fortes. Sorriu ao notar mais uma vez, a tatuagem que ele trazia em suas costas... Um tigre. Simbolizava sabedoria. A sabedoria que ele sempre tivera, em todos os momentos...

Entregaram-se um ao outro ali mesmo, naquele imenso jardim, sob a tempestade que inundava seus corpos... Sob a árvore que balançava silenciosa e que jogava suas pétalas ao vento.

Sempre estivaram destinados um ao outro e sentiam em seu coração a felicidade por ter descoberto isso a tempo... Mesmo que esse tempo, não fosse assim tão longo.

O importante era que tinham descoberto o amor que sempre carregaram em seus corações.

- Palas! – Aurion a chamou suave, tirando-a de sua concentração.

- A chuva, está purificando... – ela disse evasiva.

- Isso é bom! – ele sorriu.

- Que bom que está aqui comigo.

- Sempre vou estar com você. – Aurion disse, trazendo-a para mais perto.

O vento balançava as cortinas, acariciando a face de ambos, deitados juntos na imensa cama do templo.

Domínios de Hades

- Morpheus! Portador dos sonhos... Então, aceita levar a minha mensagem? – Hades perguntou calmamente.

- Transmitir um sonho deste nível é levar a verdade e o desafio... Está desafiando Athena, Hades?

- Estou.

- Quero lutar a seu lado.

- Não tenho o porque discordar. – Hades sorriu para o jovem a sua frente. – Gosta de sangue Morpheus?

- Gosto de levar homens para a morada dos sonhos, para ficarem lá pela eternidade... Apenas isso... – o sorriso brotou leve. – Se para isso é preciso sangue, talvez minha resposta deva ser a de que gosto.

- Então parta para o santuário. E transmita o meu recado a jovem Athena. – seu semblante ficou sério. – Não se assuste com o que irá ver.

Morpheus partiu imediatamente. Adentrou o templo de Athena como um fantasma... Pousando na imensa sacada, o brilho negro de suas asas pareceu brilhar por instantes. Os cabelos negros eram curtos e encaracolados. Alguns cachos caiam sobre seus olhos; olhos de um azul profundo, sua pele era branca como lírios.

Aproximou-se do leito de Athena, onde ela dormia, enlaçada pelos braços do cavaleiro de sagitário. Chamou seu espírito para o mundo dos sonhos, fazendo-o abandonar seu corpo e caminhar com ele pelo templo.

- Diga o que quer Morpheus. – ela disse ríspida, seu lado divino totalmente manifesto.

- Trago-lhe uma mensagem para a deusa da guerra e da sabedoria, Athena. – disse suavemente. – Espero que ouça com atenção.

Em um minuto Morpehus tinha os traços e o corpo de Hades, o deus do submundo. Sorriu, o mesmo sorriso cínico do deus.

- Querida sobrinha, vim dar-lhe apenas um recado: Cansei de ficar na escuridão, reinando sobre um mundo sem luz... Enquanto você vive na terra, com todos os luxos e prazeres, se comportando como uma reles humana. – sorriu – Estou declarando guerra a você e aos que estão ao seu lado. Quem ganhar a batalha, reinara sobre a terra e os infernos... – abraçou o espírito da jovem deusa.

- Pretende dominar os humanos?

- Pouco a pouco eles caem no meu domínio querida... É só olhar o que vem acontecendo ultimamente, ou acha que todos esses conflitos... Haha, acha que eles fazem isso por si próprios?

- Maldito.

- Eu estou próximo querida... Mais próximo do que você pode ver e atacarei quando você menos esperar. – riu. – Conhecerá a força de Hades e de seu séqüito... Palas Athena. – a imagem de Hades voltou a se tornar Morpheus.

- Recado entregue. – disse desaparecendo nas sombras.

Athena chamou seu corpo ao encontro do espírito, que ainda vagava pelos sonhos. Voltou, sentiu seu corpo dormente e as lágrimas escorriam solitárias... Andou até a janela que se encontrava aberta... Ajoelhou-se no chão aos prantos... Era fraca.

Aurion acordou e se assustou com a cena... Correu ao encontro da deusa e a abraçou de forma carinhosa... Perguntando-lhe o que estava acontecendo.

- É Hades! Hades quer o poder... – ela disse ainda em lágrimas, para o fitar séria minutos depois. – Aurion, chame Atlas é urgente.

- Estou indo! – respondeu já de saída.

- Diga a ele que convoque a União Dourada. – Athena respondeu, se retirando para o local de suas orações.

Aurion ainda olhou a figura frágil da jovem Palas, tomada por uma energia imensa, defensiva e que em minutos já se concentrava por todo o Santuário.

Athena tomava seu posto, guardaria a terra até o fim... E lutaria para isso. Sua missão era manter a paz no mundo.

Continua...

**N.A**: Primeiramente! Lyra, valeu por betar esse cap. Pra mim!

Gente, me perdoem pela demora pra atualizar, mas infelizmente não está tendo outro jeito... Vou tentar manter a atualização uma vez por mês... Apesar da demora tem compensação, pq os cap. são grandes... :P

A personagem Julie, é a Juliane-chan. Quem diria que o Arios teria alguém heim? E tá mto bem acompanhado!

A Daniela... Bem... Digamos q ainda há coisas a se revelar sobre ela!

A Guerra começou, e Hades atacará quando menos se espera!

Gostaria da opinião de vcs sobre alguns dos vilões que já apareceram nesse capitulo...

Abraços e Bjos

Lithos de Lion


	9. Que se convoque a Uniao Dourada

**Lágrimas** **Derramadas**

**Capítulo** **9**

Que se Convoque a União Dourada

A energia de Athena se espalhou pelo santuário, o cosmo sereno, repleto de bondade e sabedoria preencheu cada canto daquele lugar sagrado.

Era o início...

Athena chegou ao ponto mais alto de seu templo, o lugar onde realizava as suas orações e de onde podia ver toda extensão de seu solo sagrado e da cidade de Atenas, sagrada em seu nome. Um brilho escorreu por seu rosto, uma lágrima triste e solitária... Ergueu seu braço direito, abrindo a palma de sua mão e a ergueu em direção ao céu.

O vento soprou forte, levando os resquícios do temporal que passara por aquela terra, brincando no caminho com os cabelos da jovem deusa. Um enorme brilho dourado surgiu; como o ouro dos cabelos de Athena até se tornar infinitamente mais intenso, concentrando o maior brilho na mão erguida aos céus.

Aos poucos a forte energia e o brilho intenso foram se desfazendo... E nas mãos da deusa, se encontrava a imagem preciosa de Nike, a deusa da vitória.

- Obrigada por me ouvir, Nike! – Athena disse sorrindo, em agradecimento.

- Mestre Atlas... Mestre Atlas... – Aurion corria pelo templo, em busca do velho mestre. Precisava dar o recado a ele o mais rápido possível.

Encontrou-o no grande salão.

- Eu já ouvi o cosmos dela, Aurion! Ele chegou a mim antes de qualquer ordem que ela pudesse te passar. – disse Atlas, com um sorriso sereno no rosto.

- Ela pediu que...

- Para que eu convocasse a União Dourada. – sorriu novamente. – O fogo de sagitário já está aceso, Aurion está presente. Os outros não tardarão a chegar.

- Palas... Ela disse... É Hades o inimigo! – Atlas o olhou surpreso.

- O que Hades quer conosco?

Ambos dirigiram o olhar para o enorme relógio de pedra. O primeiro brilho já o iluminava, logo ele estaria completo... E assim, seria o verdadeiro início.

- O relógio... – disse Daniela, ao lado de Darius, quando já se aproximavam do Santuário. – Está aceso novamente.

- Athena está reunindo os doze... Começou... – abaixou a cabeça. – Vá embora. Não há razão para que lute esta última batalha, não perca sua vida... Por favor...

- Darius... – disse se aproximando do leonino. – Eu sou uma amazona, mesmo que um dia eu tenha renegado minha posição. Sei que não mereço estar novamente aqui, mas ainda há uma vida que eu quero proteger, ainda há algo por que quero lutar. – forçou um sorriso tímido. – Eu não vou aceitar te perder também.

- Você já passou por muitas coisas, não precisa sofrer mais.

- O que passou, já passou... A dor ainda pode estar presente, mas a vontade de seguir adiante é maior, se não, eu não estaria viva. – abraçou-o. – Acho que, no fim das contas, apesar de toda a minha revolta, de toda a minha dor, de ter renegado tudo o que eu acreditava... Ainda sobrou algo dentro de mim, algo muito mais forte do que eu e, apesar de achar que não vale mais a pena, eu quero proteger esse mundo.

- Então... Você...

- Meu cosmos ainda está vivo! Meu coração não morreu.

O sorriso que brotou nos lábios de Darius não pode ser descrito com palavras. Pela primeira vez ele notava que aquela que tanto amava, estava finalmente saindo do vazio ao qual se lançara. Que, finalmente, ela voltara a ser a mesma de sempre... Voltara a viver, de verdade.

- Não sabe como isso me alegra Annie! – sorriu ao dizer aquele apelido carinhoso e o nome pelo qual ela era reconhecida dentro daquele solo sagrado.

- Agora você precisa ir Darius... Athena espera por você. – disse beijando-o de leve. – Não deve demorar.

Ouviram o som de uma risada.

- Estou realmente surpreso. – disse Lidius, aparecendo de repente, ao lado da amazona de camaleão. – Acho que o Santuário está cheio de casais apaixonados. – AI! – disse surpreso ao levar um tapa leve na cabeça.

- Não diga besteira Lidius. – Lyra sorriu por detrás da máscara. – Vejo que conseguiu trazer nossa guerreira rebelde de volta Darius...

- Eu não fiz nada, ela veio por vontade própria.

- Claro, claro... Quem mais conseguiria fazer Annie voltar até aqui? Só ela mesma... Tá, vou fingir que acredito. – Darius lhe lançou um olhar furioso.

- É bom te ver novamente Lyra. – disse Annie. – Quando deixei o santuário ainda era uma aspirante a amazona, o tempo passou depressa... Amazona de Camaleão. – sorriu. – Estou muito orgulhosa de você.

- Também estou muito feliz de te ver aqui novamente. Pensei que não mais pisaria o solo do Santuário. – disse se aproximando.

- É, acho que o tempo muda a cabeça da gente. – sorriu. – A própria vida e os sentimentos que ela nos traz, mudam a gente, pequena... – disse antes de abraçar a amazona. – Também estou feliz por estar de volta!

- Que lindo! Darius, agora somos cunhados! – Lidius disse brincando, desalinhando os cabelos do leonino.

- Cai fora Lidius, eu nunca seria seu cunhado...

- Nós não somos irmãs! – disseram as duas amazonas, sérias...

- Não?

- Acho que eles sofrem de algum mal súbito quando se encontram. – disse Lyra em tom divertido. – Não raciocinam direito.

- Concordo amiga, concordo! – virou-se para outra. – Poderia me acompanhar até o território das amazonas? Tenho de ter uma conversa com Maia.

- Claro!

- E nós... – Darius disse, puxando o outro, que tinha uma cara decepcionada. – Vamos para o templo de Athena.

- É mesmo, o Relógio foi aceso novamente. – Lidius disse parecendo se lembrar do que acontecia. – Até mais, Lyra... Annie... – aproximou-se da amazona de Camaleão, sussurrando em seus ouvidos. – Por favor, tome cuidado.

- Você também. – foi a resposta.

- Annie...

- Darius...

- Vai dar tudo certo...

- Vai sim. – sorriu. – 'Eu vou estar ao seu lado' – a mensagem chegou mentalmente ao leonino. – Até cavaleiros.

- Até. – foi a resposta dos dois, que se dirigiram apressados para o zodíaco de ouro.

O silêncio reinou.

- Nem tudo vai estar bem, não é mesmo? – Lyra perguntou a outra.

- Não podemos saber...

- Você deve saber.

- Eu realmente não sei...

- A conversa com Maia não será fácil.

- Eu não espero que seja... Mas, no momento, estou muito feliz por estar aqui.

Sorriram, era bom rever antigos amigos, voltar a estar com eles. A solidão fere, mas também nos ajuda a reconhecer o valor das pessoas que estão a nossa volta.

Não era um bom momento, mas era um único tempo... Tempo para se resgatar os laços desfeitos...

Casa de Virgem

- 'É tão bom observá-lo assim dormindo, parece tão sereno... Uma criança grande'.

Yoros sorriu com os próprios pensamentos. Não se reconhecia ali, deitada em sua cama, com o rosto descoberto, abraçada ao homem que sempre quisera abraçar. Nem acreditava que tivera tanta coragem. O momento de horas atrás ainda estava gravado em sua mente.

A chuva que os molhava, os beijos, a sua entrega...

- Que houve? – assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Dohko, que abria os olhos sonolentos.

- Estava te observando dormir. – sorriu.

- Sabia que você fica linda assim... – ele levantou-se, puxando-a para um beijo. – Yoros, você é tão importante pra mim...

- Você também Dohko, você também é muito importante. – retribuiu o beijo, voltando a se deitar na cama, ao lado dele, aconchegando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Seria bom se pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre, não é mesmo?

- Sim, seria maravilhoso... 'Só que essa será a única vez Dohko... A única.' – sorriu de maneira triste.

Ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, observando as gotas de chuva que desciam pela vidraça.

- Parecem lágrimas.

- A natureza está chorando.

- Há alguns minutos eu pude sentir a explosão do cosmos de Athena.

- Ela estava envolvendo o santuário com sua energia cósmica.

- Agora não tem mais volta.

- Não. A Guerra começou.

As batidas na porta os assustaram.

- Mestra Yoros! Mestra Yoros! – os guardas batiam violentamente na porta.

- Estou indo. – disse, fazendo sinal de silêncio a Dohko e recolocando sua máscara.

Dohko a observou sair, para abaixar os olhos, envoltos na tristeza.

- Eu também sei que essa é a nossa única vez, minha querida amazona.

Yoros se aproximou do imenso portão, abrindo-o furiosa.

- O que houve; que gritos são esses?

- Recados do Mestre Atlas, ele está convocando os doze guerreiros de ouro. – disse entregando o pergaminho. – Pediu para que não tardassem. Estamos indo avisar Dohko, é o último que falta.

- Não precisam subir, eu mesma entrego o recado.

- Mas...

- Eu vou ter de passar pela casa dele para ir para o templo de Athena.

- Sim senhora.

- Adeus.

- Adeus. – responderam os guardas se afastando.

Fechou os portões, retirando novamente a máscara... Ouviu os passos de Dohko se aproximando.

- Então...

- Athena convocou a União Dourada. Ela já sabe de quem se trata.

- Temos de ir o mais depressa possível. – disse abraçando-a com carinho. – Eu espero você trocar de roupa.

- Dohko... – disse molhando o peito nu do cavaleiro com as lágrimas que lhe escorriam de forma abundante.

- Eu sei, eu também não queria.

Secou as lágrimas, olhando para o rosto pálido e triste do cavaleiro de libra. No final, eles não tinham outra escolha, retirou-se.

Precisavam ir o mais rápido que pudessem para o salão do grande Mestre.

Domínios de Hades

Morpheus caminhava sorrateiramente pelo território do deus do submundo, passando por cada prisão e observando o sofrimento infligido às almas que ali estavam. A imagem causava certo desconforto, não gostava de cenas tão grotescas e talvez por isso estivesse naquela guerra tola apenas para conduzir as almas a vagarem por outros planos, outros lugares: o mundo cálido e doce dos sonhos, tecidos é claro, sob medida.

Sorriu. Um sorriso doce, diferente do de escárnio que se encontrava nos espectros.

- Morpheus, deus dos sonhos, o que faz nos domínios de Hades? Poderia me dizer? – uma voz lhe tirou dos devaneios.

- Ora, não esta sabendo da guerra? Pensei que os juízes tivessem sido avisados. – olhou zombeteiro para o outro. – Eaco, é o último a chegar?

O jovem juiz encarou furioso o deus dos sonhos, de seus olhos negros se via o mais puro ódio. E o ódio se perdia em sua aparência inocente, um rosto de menino emoldurado por cabelos louros, lisos e bem cortados.

As roupas finas denunciavam a sua posição, um membro da nobreza.

- Meu país está em guerra, caro Morpheus, e sendo o príncipe regente não podia simplesmente desaparecer, não acha? – disse sério.

- Tantas responsabilidades, não? – Eaco avançou em direção ao deus.

- Não ouse rir e brincar com a minha pessoa, deus vulgar.

- Preciso te lembrar que estás a atacar um deus? – Morpheus continuava sorrindo de forma serena.

- Parem com isso, agora! – disse uma voz grossa e rude que irrompeu no ambiente.

- Minos... – o juiz soltou Morpheus para se voltar ao companheiro, que assim como ele era um dos juizes de Hades.

O sorriso de Minos era diferente, enigmático, não se podia definir se era um riso calmo ou de zombaria. E sendo ele o mais antigo dos juizes, imperava em seu rosto um ar maduro e severo.

Os longos cabelos negros caiam-lhe pelos ombros e a vasta franja tapava-lhe um olho, que não mais enxergava.

- Eaco, é bom revê-lo. – sorriu. – Pena que seja dessa forma não? É inútil brigar com um deus, ainda por cima nosso aliado, gosta mesmo de mostrares que tem poder?

- Não é isso, caro Minos, só não suporto que julguem mal os meus motivos.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – disse sério. – Vim buscar os dois, Hades nos espera em seu templo.

- Então, o ataque começara em breve? – perguntou Morpheus.

- O mais breve que você possa imaginar, alguns espectros já estão se dirigindo ao Santuário.

- Ótimo. – disse Eaco sorrindo.

No templo, Hades se encontrava reunido com o juiz Radamanto e os espectros Pânico e Medo.

Os demais não tardaram a chegar.

- Vejo que agora estamos completos. – Hades disse efusivo ao notar a presença dos outros dois juízes e de Morpheus.

- Hades! – disseram juntos os dois juízes, se ajoelhando. – É uma honra servi-lo.

- Meus queridos, com nossa força, não será difícil derrubar a terra santa de Athena e tomá-la a nosso encargo. – disse irônico.

- Não me parecem estar tão indefesos, Hades-sama. – Morpheus disse calmo, encostado em uma das colunas do templo, com um copo de vinho em mãos. – Athena já esteve em muitas guerras e até agora venceu todas, porque desta vez seria diferente?

- Porque, meu querido Morpheus... – disse Hades, se aproximando do jovem deus e circundando suas mãos à volta do pescoço. - ...Nenhum destes inimigos era Hades, o supremo deus do submundo, irmão de Zeus e, assim sendo, também um dos deuses do período que antecede aos homens.

- Desde quando a origem do sangue pode significar a vitória? – Morpheus disse calmo, esquivando-se das mãos do deus. – Não sou seu inimigo Hades, lutarei ao seu lado, estou apenas tecendo um sonho para você, ou melhor, um pesadelo... Há dois lados em um combate, a vitória e a derrota; quero que enxergue a ambos antes de combater. – sorriu. – A vitória você conhece, pois é o que sua alma traçou em sua mente e coração... A derrota é o que te mostro agora. – Hades tombou.

- O que pensas estar fazendo infeliz? – Minos apareceu diante de Morpheus, as mãos prontas para lhe cortarem a garganta.

- Traga-o de volta agora mesmo. – Radamanto disse irritado, também se posicionando para o ataque.

- Está encurralado, é bom que faça o que meus irmãos te disseram. – Eaco também se posicionou em ataque.

- Para que tanto escândalo? Não vou assassinar vosso Senhor. É apenas um sonho... – disse, estendendo uma das mãos para Hades que abria os olhos surpreso. – Ou melhor, um pesadelo.

- Está bem, Hades-sama? – Radamanto se apressou para ajudá-lo.

- Está tudo bem! – disse, se esquivando do juiz. – Morpheus...

- Eu continuarei lutando ao seu lado, já sabe, não sou inimigo.

- É bom que não seja. Por isso, deixarei passar em branco. – disse com um sorriso malévolo. – Continuemos nossa reunião, a primeira demanda de espectros já está a caminho do Santuário e nós não iremos tardar para segui-los. – sorriu. - 'O que era aquela sombra alada?' – o pensamento cruzou a mente de Hades.

Santuário – Vila das Amazonas.

Annie olhou para a porta a sua frente, com uma cara de quem, se pudesse, evitaria a todo custo entrar ali. Mas, ela precisava falar com Maia.

Entrou, fez um aceno com a cabeça e Maia mal esperou que se sentasse, nem ao menos respondeu o aceno, para já começar a gritar, furiosa.

- Como teve a coragem de voltar a por os pés nessa terra? Sempre soube de sua ousadia, mas não sabia que chegaria a tal ponto. – dizia furiosa, para a jovem a sua frente.

- Eu não estou pedindo sua opinião Maia, só vim comunicar que voltei e que voltei pra lutar essa última batalha. Não importa o que você pensa de mim. – disse Annie de forma calma.

- E contaria alguma coisa, uma louca como você não escuta a ninguém, nem mesmo quando é você quem fala.

- E o que você pode saber de mim, de tudo o que eu passei?

- O que sei é que você foi covarde, abandonou o Santuário sem ao menos dizer o motivo. Deixou tudo para trás, e agora quer de volta? – Maia continuava irritada.

- Não quero nada disso de volta, só vou lutar por que quero, não que seja um dever a cumprir. Eu não faço isso por ninguém...

- E ainda tem a coragem de dizer que se está aqui, não é por Athena?

- Não, não é por ela. – os olhos de Annie arderam em fúria. – Nunca farei nada por ela, eu perdi tudo por conta da devoção de minha família... Perdi tudo.

- Então vá embora.

- Você não sabe a dor de ter um irmão morto em seus braços. – disse Annie, os olhos marejados. – E não sabe o quão difícil é aceitar o motivo de tal morte.

- Ele lutou por que quis, Andrômeda fez o que seu coração pediu... E Annie, você se martiriza porque não conseguiu chegar a tempo. – sorriu de forma cínica. – Não pode.

O ruído seco do tapa que veio a seguir quebrou a briga e silenciou as palavras.

- Às vezes me pergunto se você tem coração. – disse Annie, olhando para Maia que tinha o rosto escondido pelos fios verdes. – Eu sempre fui uma das amazonas mais fortes, vivi para esse Santuário e o que ganhei em troca? Frases como a que você acabou de dizer. – Maia levantou o rosto, séria. – Não me importa o que você pensa, eu vou lutar, se Athena não quiser isso, que me diga pessoalmente. Agora, com a sua licença, eu quero rever minhas amigas e preparar a defesa do Santuário junto a elas.

Maia não rebateu, apenas observou a amazona ir em direção aos dormitórios. No fundo, sabia que toda ajuda era bem vinda, mas nunca admitiria isso perante Annie.

- Como foi a conversa? – Lyra perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Do jeito que eu esperava, Maia continua a mesma... – olhou para a amazona de Camaleão. – Desculpa, sei que gosta muito de sua mestra.

- Annie. – ouviram uma voz se aproximar.

- Karen! – ela sorriu ao ver a amazona de Águia. – Voltei, achou que deixaria vocês nessa hora difícil?

- Que bom! – as três sorriram. – Vamos, Raíssa também está esperando nos dormitórios.

Entraram juntas no dormitório, a aprendiz de aquário estava sentada em uma mesinha de cabeceira e escrevia algo, que guardou quando notou a chegada das demais.

- Olá! - disse Annie se aproximando e sentando ao lado da menina.

- Annie, bem vinda de volta! – disse Raíssa, no primeiro sorriso que ela demonstrava depois de tempos.

- Eu sei que faremos nosso melhor, não se preocupe. – Annie disse, enquanto seguia para um dos armários. Evitando o olhar interrogativo da garota. – Assim que acabar a reunião você irá para a casa de seu mestre, não é?

- Como sabe?

- Está no seu olhar. Ele irá te deixar lutar? Ainda é só...

- Não sou mais criança e temos a mesma idade, não se esqueça. – Annie riu, a garota tinha razão. – Vou me trocar. – disse, deixando as duas sozinhas.

- Vocês podem sentir a energia que se dirige para o Santuário? – Raíssa perguntou.

- Sim. – Lyra respondeu olhando pela janela.

- Eles não tardarão a chegar aqui. – Karen disse. – Os cavaleiros de bronze estão guardando a entrada junto com os soldados.

- E os de prata? – perguntou Lyra.

- Estão se posicionando no meio, para evitar que cheguem ao zodíaco de ouro antes que acabe a união dourada. – Karen disse. – Não estou com eles ainda porque quis saber qual seria o palpite de nossa mestra, mas ela não quer ver ninguém. E de qualquer forma, acharia melhor se ela estivesse no templo de Athena, junto com o Grande Mestre.

- Também acho que ela deveria estar lá, mas não adianta dar essa opinião a ela, porque nunca irá ficar ao lado do mestre, sabemos disso. – Lyra completou.

- Maia irá lutar, não vai se esconder. – disse Raíssa em um tom sério.

- Sabemos disso. – responderam as outras duas.

- Eles sabem que não há meios de se esquivar dessa batalha e apesar de tudo, eles sempre lutaram com todas as forças. – disse Annie, voltando a estar entre elas.

Vestia uma roupa de amazona branca, com uma faixa azul céu amarrada na cintura e luvas na mesma cor. Os cabelos continuam presos em uma trança. Não portava armadura, pois nunca tivera uma.

- Ainda acho loucura você lutar assim.

- Concordo com a Lyra. – Karen se apressou em dizer.

- Nunca usei armadura, sempre lutei apenas com o cosmo e está bom assim. – sorriu. – Só usaria uma armadura se tivesse o mesmo coração de meu irmão, que só pensava em proteger os outros, sem nunca pensar em si mesmo. – o sorriso morreu. – E sabemos que, por mais que tenhamos um motivo justo, sempre há em nossos corações um motivo pessoal, nem que seja salvar a vida de alguém que amamos.

- A armadura não diz nada, no final de tudo. – respondeu Raíssa.

- Vamos esquecer isso por enquanto. – disse Lyra. – Como nós, amazonas, vamos agir?

- Eu estarei na casa de aquário. – Raíssa se apressou em dizer.

- E você, Karen? – Lyra perguntou.

- Vou estar junto com os cavaleiros de prata e bronze, impedindo a entrada no zodíaco de ouro.

- Annie?

- Vou estar entre a casa de leão e virgem, mas não sem antes dar uma força para Karen e os demais. E você?

- Vou subir entre escorpião e sagitário. Mas, também estarei ao lado de vocês.

As quatro se aproximaram da grande janela do dormitório, olhando para o imenso relógio de pedra, que acabara de completar o seu círculo de fogo. Os doze guerreiros estavam reunidos.

Templo de Athena

- Darius, Lidius, até que enfim chegaram. – disse Osirus se aproximando dos outros dois. – Só faltavam vocês para começar.

- Desculpe-nos a demora. – disseram juntos.

- Sempre atrasados, seria estranho se não fosse assim. – Aurus disse, em tom baixo perto do Grande Mestre.

- O importante é que já estão aqui. – disse Dohko.

- Agora podemos começar a nossa reunião. – disse Shion. – Grande Mestre, saberemos agora quem é nosso inimigo?

- Sim Shion. – disse uma voz suave que adentrava o salão. – Agora finalmente irão saber o porque de tudo.

- Athena. – exclamaram todos juntos, curvando-se perante a deusa.

Palas Athena surgiu no grande salão, usava sua armadura de tempos antigos, o vestido longo que portava defesas, o elmo que representava os cavaleiros era sustentado em sua cabeça. Na mão direita a imagem de Nike, a deusa da vitória, na esquerda seu escudo precioso.

- Nosso inimigo é Hades. – disse calmamente. – Ele quer o domínio da Terra e essa será a nossa pior batalha.

- Athena. – disse Atlas. – Quantos são os soldados de Hades? Já podemos sentir cosmos que se movem em grande velocidade em nossa direção. – a deusa abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de preocupação.

- 108. Hades possui 108 espectros, sem contar seus três juízes e o deus dos sonhos, Morpheus, que está lutando a seu lado.

- São... Muitos. – disse Aurus se aproximando de Athena. – Sabes que estamos em um número bem inferior, não sabe minha deusa? Se eles são 108, não passamos de 20 e ainda estamos com todas as defesas desorganizadas. Os primeiros soldados estão a caminho e ainda estamos aqui. – disse severo, mostrando-se um tanto exaltado pela primeira vez.

- Os guerreiros de bronze e prata não conseguirão deter nem a primeira parte, pela intensidade dos cosmos eles são fortes e sabem bem o que quer. – Dohko disse de repente. – O Santuário contará apenas com as doze casas e perderemos os demais na primeira investida de Hades.

- Não podemos achar que nossos guerreiros de prata e bronze serão tão facilmente derrotados Dohko, lembre-se que foram eles que nos ajudaram a derrotar os marinas, que eram em grande número também. – respondeu Shion, com calma.

- Não é que sejam fracos Shion, é o inimigo que é diferente. – Dohko respondeu.

- Afinal, o que Hades quer guerreando contra Athena? – perguntou Yoros.

- É uma luta de poder, Yoros de Virgem. – disse Athena. – Hades quer a Terra e o meu lugar no Santuário.

- Quer governar os Infernos e a Terra? – Allas de peixes se pronunciou.

- Exatamente.

- Ele está louco? – Osirus disse furioso.

- Se não estivesse, não estaria invadindo não acha? – disse Darius.

- Hades surtou, coitado, também vivendo onde só tem gente morta. – Lidius completou.

- Não comecem! – Atlas disse furioso. – Não é hora para brincadeiras. O inimigo não está louco, sabe muito bem o que quer e organizou bem o combate e deveremos pensar tanto na vitória quanto na derrota. Não é apenas o nosso destino que será definido aqui, mas o da terra toda.

- Ora Mestre, o que você esperaria das crianças de ouro? – disse Ardol, entrando na conversa pela primeira vez.

- Seu...! – Lidius tentou avançar em direção a Ardol, mas foi impedido pela telecinésia de Shion.

- Não vai adiantar perder o controle agora e brigar. Isso não nos levaria a nada, só a desunião e não é disso que precisamos agora. – Lunion disse, com a sua calma de sempre.

- Concordo com a minha irmã, o melhor a fazer agora é nos unirmos e guardarmos o zodíaco de ouro com nossas próprias vidas. – disse Arios, também estranhamente calmo.

- Me desculpem! – foram interrompidos pela voz de Athena. – Eu deveria tê-los avisado muito antes, mas não esperava que Hades se atrevesse a invadir o Santuário, achei que só lutaria no seu próprio domínio. Por isso pensei que teria tempo suficiente para organizar tudo, mas não tive. Eu não esperava por esse ataque. – Athena encarou os seus doze guerreiros. – Eu falhei.

- Não Palas, você não falhou, não há como se prever o ataque do inimigo... Não se pode prever qual será seu próximo passo. – Aurion tentava convencer a deusa.

- Chega, não é hora para nada disso, nem para remorsos, nem para desculpas... O que temos de fazer é agir e o mais depressa possível. – disse Atlas interrompendo a discussão.

- Eu concordo plenamente, lamentar as falhas e os descuidos, não é mais hora para isso. Devemos defender a paz com as nossas vidas... Por Athena! – disse Shion.

Os olhos dos doze guerreiros brilharam, juntaram suas mãos e juntos, em um único grito, prometeram dar as suas vidas para proteger a paz daquela Terra que tanto amavam.

- POR ATHENA!

Agora assumiriam seus postos e guardariam aquele Zodíaco nem que isso custasse suas vidas.

- Minha deusa, como isso tudo acabará? – perguntou Atlas, quando se viram sozinhos.

- Eu não sei. Mas, a fé e a força deles mudarão o destino, se eles assim quiserem.

- Irá lutar?

- Não é a hora para responder a essa pergunta. – disse serena. – Estarei orando por eles. – disse retirando-se para o templo.

Entrada do Santuário – A invasão

- Que horinha foram arrumar para fazer uma reunião heim? – disse o espectro escondido em meio às sombras. – Isso é um tremendo descuido.

- Amigo, não pense que só temos esses doze guerreiros a combater...

- Está certo...

- Agora, aguardemos mais um pouco, está na hora de tirar a ferrugem de nossas sapuris.

No interior do Santuário, os cavaleiros aguardavam...

- Estão próximos! Temos de tomar todo o cuidado agora, os soldados já estão a postos Gabriel? – perguntou o cavaleiro de dragão.

- Sim, agora é só esperar Caio... Os cavaleiros de prata também já se colocaram a postos. – o cisne respondeu; um sorriso triste.

- Não está confiante?

- Não é isso, é receio.

O vento soprou cortante, diferente, e eles souberam que aquele era o começo.

- Esperando por nós, guerreiros de Athena? – o primeiro espectro adentrou, atacando o dragão. – Chegamos!

- Surpresa! – outro se aproximou, sua sapuris reluzia o brilho negro das trevas. – Naga de sapo, se apresentando para o combate.

- Enia de corvo. – o outro também se apresentou.

- Eu sou Caio de Dragão.

- E eu Gabriel de Cisne... E nós não deixaremos que invadam o território sagrado de Athena.

Os socos cruzaram no ar... Os golpes eram ágeis e precisos e ambos os lados equiparavam em força. Caio e Gabriel davam tudo de si, lançando seus golpes mais fortes e em questão de minutos, derrubaram os dois espectros. Mas, não esperavam o que estava por vir...

No portão de entrada do Santuário, se delinearam outras sombras, inúmeras delas. Que avançaram para cima dos dois guerreiros de bronze. Uma delas parou e riu irônica:

- Gostaram do nosso brinquedinho? – disse se referindo aos espectros anteriores. – Eles eram só uma leve amostra... Agora, conhecerão o verdadeiro poder dos espectros de nossa majestade Hades.

E partiu para o ataque.

Continua...

**N.A:** Hum... Jeito ruim de terminar um capítulo. Só que já me estendi muito e fiquei com medo da história ficar cansativa. E eu estou realmente com medo de não estar conseguindo passar o que quero com essa fic, uma insegurança que pintou do nada.

E essa é uma das fanfics que mais tem me dado prazer em escrever e eu gostaria mesmo de saber se assim como estou curtindo escrever, vocês estão gostando de acompanhá-la.

Gostaria muito de receber dicas, elogios, criticas construtivas... Saber se preciso melhorar em algo ou se está bom assim...

E então povo estão realmente curtindo essa história? Ajudem essa pobre escritora insegura e temerosa, please.

Abraços

Lithos de Lion


	10. Sangue

**Lágrimas** **Derramadas**

Capítulo 10

Sangue

Era o começo. Os espectros de Hades estavam lá, avançando contra eles. O brilho lúgubre das sapuris cegava a vista dos dois guerreiros de bronze. E eles sabiam que aquele era o último sopro de suas vidas.

E dariam o seu melhor.

E seriam para sempre lembrados, gravados para sempre na história dos heróis que zelaram pela terra.

- Acharam mesmo que tinham nos derrotado? – Enia de Corvo tornou a surgir das sombras.

- Huhu! E não é que os enganamos direitinho Enia? – ria Naga.

- Saibam que não há como derrotar os espectros de Hades. – Enia sorriu cinicamente. – É algo humanamente impossível, tolos guerreiros de Athena.

- E vocês por acaso sabem quem estão enfrentando? – Caio se aproximou mais, montando guarda na entrada do Santuário.

- Tolos são vocês. – disse Gabriel. – Colocaram os pés em um solo santo e daqui só sairão quando o último sopro da vida os tiver abandonado.

Os olhares do Dragão e do Cisne se cruzaram, trocando uma cumplicidade que só pertencia a eles e a qual eles decifravam com perfeição.

- Essa conversa está me cansando. – pronunciou-se o espectro que surgira junto com inúmeros outros. – Enia, Naga, acabem logo com isso, esperaremos vocês nas doze casas. – disse avançando.

- E quem disse que você conseguirá chegar lá? – Gabriel se posicionou frente ao espectro. – Enquanto houver vida nestes corpos, vocês não irão a lugar nenhum.

- Não me subestime moleque. – tentou empurrar o cavaleiro, mas teve o golpe detido.

- Vou gostar de te mostrar o quanto o moleque aqui é forte. – tomou distância.

Esse era o único momento que tinham para avaliar os poderes dos invasores e para eliminar o máximo possível deles. Não pouparia esforços para isso.

Tornou a cruzar os olhos com o cavaleiro de dragão, era chegada a hora.

Concentrou seu cosmo. Uma tênue luz azul começou a reluzir envolta do guerreiro protegido pela constelação de cisne. E seus braços pareciam evocar algo.

- Brumas. – disse, num sussurro. E logo, uma imensa camada de névoa cercou o ambiente, impossibilitando a visão e os movimentos.

A névoa que cobriu a extensão daquele campo de batalha era gélida, espessa, tão fria quanto se poderia esperar de um cavaleiro vindo do gelo. Uma bruma maldita que poderia levar ao desespero e à loucura. Uma névoa feita de cosmos, impossível de ser dissipada, a não ser que o cavaleiro que a chamou a vida fosse morto. Era o maior golpe do Cisne.

- Gabriel.

- Caio, agora é a sua vez... Eles estão presos na ilusão, no frio, no deserto de gelo... Ache-os e os elimine.

- Mas...

- Você pode vê-los. – disse o cisne, enquanto a bruma se dissipava aos olhos do cavaleiro de dragão.

Puderam vê-los, alguns estavam se entregando à aflição, outros permaneciam imóveis. Caio não pensou duas vezes, atacou no primeiro momento em que observou a guarda baixa.

- Que o Dragão resplandecente, mostre seu brilho. O FOGO DO DRAGÃO! Ide e eliminai com as chamas sagradas, aqueles que ousaram sujar esse solo santo.

Um imenso dragão de fogo surgiu nos céus, gigante, não tardou a atingir o seu alvo. Causando a ilusão, para quem o recebia, de que este estava sendo consumido pelo fogo. Estraçalhando corpo e mente.

Cinco espectros tombaram. MORTOS.

- Cristal de Gelo. – Gabriel surgiu no mesmo instante, golpeando outros que estavam aturdidos pela ilusão das brumas.

Os cristais finos de neve cortavam e dilaceravam os corpos com o qual entravam em contato.

CLAP – CLAP – CLAP

- Sabe que eu realmente não esperava por isso? – o espectro que parecia ser o chefe daquele grupo se aproximou. – São excelentes golpes para guerreiros que são praticamente vermes inferiores e escudo para os que realmente possuem poder neste Santuário. – riu cinicamente. – Olha só, 10 espectros eliminados, até Sapo e Corvo. Também, vermes só podem ser derrotados por vermes. Mas, eis que sempre existe alguém superior não? A quem os vermes não podem barrar.

- Não irá passar por nós. – Caio disse, se aproximando.

- Tem certeza, protótipo de dragão? – gargalhou.

- O FOGO RELUZENTE DO DRAGÃO! – avançou contra o espectro.

O golpe foi aparado por apenas uma mão.

- Acha que essa ilusão me afetará? SOPRO DA MORTE! – o golpe lançou o cavaleiro de dragão longe. – sorriu. - Você é forte, não morrer de primeira com esse golpe é praticamente uma surpresa. Mas, deixe-me acabar logo com você... O Sopro da Morte, elimina de forma cadenciada seus órgãos vitais, é impossível barrar, ele apenas sabe onde é o lugar mais propício para eliminar o oponente. SOPRO...

- Cristal de Gelo! – os cristais voltaram a dançar pelas brumas, mas foram aparados pelo espectro. – Como você é miserável, acha mesmo que salvará seu amado amigo, Gabriel? Você vai morrer sem poder ao menos se despedir... Eu Anaia espectro da Ira, não perdoarei sua insolência.

- GABRIEL! – Caio tentou se levantar para ajudar o amigo, em vão.

- Hora de eliminar as brumas! – sorriu Anaia de forma sarcástica. – O SOPRO DA MORTE!

As feições delicadas de Gabriel foram mudando pouco a pouco, seu rosto antes de um semblante doce e decidido, foi, pouco a pouco, sendo substituído por traços de dor e sofrimento. De seus olhos, lágrimas de dor, misturada a lágrimas de sangue passaram a ser derramadas... Até tombar, por fim, no chão frio, totalmente sem vida.

As brumas foram se diluindo e tornando-se gotículas finas de água, as quais Caio amparava com as mãos abertas.

Ele MATARA seu...

- Ande, o que estão esperando, prossigam o caminho. – Anaia decretou aos que lhe acompanhavam. – AGORA! – os espectros correram, passando pelo cavaleiro atordoado. – Bom, não se desespere tanto, meu caro, já te mandarei para junto de seu "amigo".

- Eu não irei te perdoar. – os olhos escuros do dragão inflaram-se de fúria.

- Isso, convoque a Ira. – sorriu.

- GABRIEL! – Karen parou de súbito. – Não sinto mais o cosmo de Gabriel...

- Calma Karen! – Lyra tentou em vão segurar a amazona de águia.

- Deixa Lyra, ela escolheu o caminho. – Annie disse, fazendo com que a amazona de camaleão desistisse de segurar a outra. – Vamos, temos de ir para nossas posições, o mais rápido possível.

- Eu não...

- Você vai. – Maia se pronunciou. – Somos apenas um escudo frágil Lyra, não agüentaremos por muito tempo, vocês precisam subir e ajudar a guardar as doze casas. – Lyra ainda tentou se pronunciar. – É uma ordem.

- Mas...

- Annie está certa, Karen escolheu o caminho, não poderemos fazer mais nada por ela. – Maia sorriu tristemente. – Agora vão!

As duas amazonas correram para o zodíaco de ouro, sem pronunciar nem uma palavra. Até Annie cortar o silêncio.

- Karen viu aqueles meninos crescerem... Ou melhor, cresceram juntos, ela não pode abandoná-los. – suspirou, parando a corrida. – Não pode deixar os dois enfrentarem sozinhos, o último momento de suas vidas.

- Então... – não se atreveu a dizer as palavras. – Como você sabe Annie?

- Apenas sei, mas te garanto que preferiria não saber nada, absolutamente nada. – Lyra pareceu notar algumas lágrimas no olhar da amiga, que sempre fora tão forte. – Vamos, não há tempo.

- Vamos!

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, MALDITO! – Caio avançou em direção a Anaia, prestes a desferir-lhe outro golpe. O Espectro barrou suas mãos.

- Ainda não percebeu? É a sua Ira que alimenta o meu poder, quanto mais forte o seu ódio por mim, mais o Sopro da Morte ganha vida e forças para eliminar você. – preparou-se para lançar novamente seu ataque.

- GARRAS DA ÁGUIA! – flashes de luz azul cruzaram a vista do espectro da Ira, desconcentrando-o do golpe e lançando-o a uma distância considerável. – Tire suas mãos imundas de meu irmão.

- Karen?

- Caio! – sorriu. – Gabriel, onde está? Eu vim para ajudá-los, lembra? Eu prometi que estaríamos sempre juntos. – Caio abaixou os olhos e apontou para o corpo sem vida.

Silêncio.

O silêncio cortou o coração da jovem amazona, ao ver estirado naquele chão, o corpo de um de seus irmãos queridos. Pois, era assim que ela via os guerreiros de bronze, seus IRMÃOS.

Irmãos de vida, de estrada, de fé, de esperança...

- Gabriel... – sussurrou, indo em direção ao corpo do cavaleiro de cisne. – Oh, Gabriel... Por que não me esperou? – aconchegou o rosto sem vida em seu peito, acariciando os cabelos castanhos curtos, passando a mão pela pele pálida. – Meu menino. Você me prometeu. Prometeu a mim e a Caio que estaríamos sempre juntos. – fios transparentes atravessaram a barreira da máscara sem vida.

- Eu não pude fazer nada. – disse Caio se aproximando. – Eu não pude nem ao menos, me despedir. – ajoelhou-se no chão e tirou o corpo das mãos da amazona. – Eu quebrei minha promessa. – disse levando sua testa de encontro à do corpo em sua frente, para o abraçar em seguida.

Enquanto ambos choravam a morte do amigo, Anaia se recuperava do golpe inesperado. Observou a cena com repugnância, odiava cenas daquele tipo, tinha de acabar logo com aquele momento degradante.

- Chega de choro, já não disse que irão até ele? Sim, isso também vale para a guerreira sem rosto. – sorriu irônico.

- SEU! – Caio tentou se manifestar, mas sentiu as mãos delicadas de Karen segurarem seu pulso.

- Não! Eu vou.

- O que uma fedelha como você pode contra mim? – disse o espectro. - Ainda mais uma fedelha de "porcelana". – riu.

- Fedelhas podem ser mais inesperadas do que imagina. – por baixo da máscara o olhar de Karen modificara-se por completo, parecia ter compreendido algo muito importante. – Não deveriam ter adentrado nesse recinto sagrado. Vão se arrepender.

- Sempre as mesmas frases?

- Não, sempre o mesmo objetivo. – Karen tomou posição de ataque. – Já viu uma águia dançar?

- Isso é outro jogo?

- Você vai ver.

A constelação de águia reluziu nos céus. Karen começou uma dança inusitada, diferente, o lenço amarrado à sua cintura passou a circundar o ar a sua volta, bailando pelos ares.

O olhar do espectro se perdeu, aquilo parecia uma dança maluca de... Sedução? Só que não era aquilo, ele percebeu quando garras afiadas marcaram-lhe o rosto, afundando-se na carne, para depois atirá-lo à distância. Tornou a voltar o olhar para a amazona, ela continuava dançando, o lenço claro ainda voava pelos ares e parecia que ela não saíra dali um minuto sequer.

O golpe tornou a se repetir inúmeras vezes, nos braços, na barriga, pernas e ela continuava a dançar. O que era aquilo?

- A dança da águia! – a voz de Karen surgiu, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do espectro. – E você morrerá.

- Acha que morrerei só porque estou caído. – disse Anaia, levantando-se e no esforço cuspindo sangue. – Eu te matarei.

- Não pode! – ela disse calma. – Seu poder é alimentado pela ira, eu não tenho raiva ou rancores em meu coração, eu só tenho amor. É por isso que luto, pelo amor, para defender as pessoas que tanto amo.

- Que baboseira, acha mesmo que só sou forte quando tenho o ódio de vocês? Isso é apenas uma parte da minha força. – limpou os lábios sujos de sangue. – Posso ter-me deixado seduzir por esta dança patética, só que agora você conseguiu despertar a minha fúria. Ainda mais ao mencionar algo tão baixo quanto o amor. – riu. – Agora irei quebrar a bonequinha de porcelana.

Um vento gélido cruzou o ar, encontrando-se com a máscara da amazona e rachando-a ao meio. Karen se abaixou, procurando esconder o rosto.

- Ela não está sozinha. – Caio pareceu subitamente acordar.

- Você de novo? Não vê que agora estou ocupado com a bonequinha?

- Não tocará nela.

- Veremos!

- O FOGO RELUZENTE DO DRAGÃO!

- Inútil, eu já conheço esse golpe.

- QUEIME!

- O quê? – o espectro assustou-se ao perceber o fogo que dilacerava seu braço esquerdo, causando uma dor aterradora.

- O Dragão de fogo não é um "único" golpe.

- Não vai me vencer!

- DRAGÃO! RELUZA! – um enorme dragão de fogo cruzou novamente o ar, pairando sobre a cabeça do cavaleiro. – Pulverize o inimigo.

O espectro ardeu nas chamas. Agonizando enquanto seus olhos presenciavam a carne que derretia ao calor do fogo, para transformá-lo em cinzas.

- Eu disse que iria pagar, quem é o verme agora? Sr. Ira? – disse Caio pisando nas cinzas.

Voltou-se para Karen.

- Irmã, tudo bem? – abraçou-a. – Não precisa mais esconder seu rosto, aqui está apenas o seu amigo e seu irmão. – ela levantou o rosto, os olhos azuis cruzaram-se com os negros, que viram no rosto delicado a cicatriz que se formava. – Ele machucou você.

- Eu estou bem! – disse Karen, se levantando e limpando o sangue. – Você é que não está, foi golpeado muitas vezes Caio e seu coração foi despedaçado, como o meu, eu posso sentir. – o cavaleiro abaixou a cabeça.

- Temos de zelar por essa entrada, muitos conseguiram passar, eu falhei.

- Não falhou. Olhe esses corpos no chão, apontou os espectros mortos. Acha mesmo que você e Gabriel não fizeram a sua parte? Não fizeram o melhor possível? – Caio sorriu.

- Lembrei de algo. Por favor, não me mate! – Karen o olhou surpresa, para depois dar um sorriso carinhoso.

- Não se preocupe, não é o primeiro, este rosto já tem dono. – os olhos dela adquiriram um brilho especial. – Alguém que decidi amar.

- Você é corajosa irmã.

- Você também é Caio!

- P-a-t-é-t-i-c-o! – uma voz doce se fez ouvir. – É isso que são os guerreiros de Athena: Patéticos. – riu. – Derrotam um guerreiro desprezível como Anaia e acham que salvaram o Santuário? – o corpo feminino se delineou nas sombras.

- Quem... – ambos disseram juntos.

- Ananda de Papillon! – respondeu, com uma reverência.

Escadarias

- Eles estão avançando. Muitos já passaram pela entrada e o cosmo do cavaleiro de Cisne desapareceu. – Dohko disse com pesar.

- Não sem deixar a sua marca nessa terra, sua morte não foi em vão. – disse Shion. – Vamos, é hora de nos separarmos.

- Espere! – Dohko os parou de súbito. – Suas armas!

A armadura de libra reluziu, abandonando o corpo do cavaleiro e suas armas espalharam-se pelo ar.

- As espadas! – as armas tomaram vida e se dirigiram ao seu respectivo cavaleiro. – Escolheram Shion e Osirus!

- Os escudos! – a cena se repete. – Escolheram Aurion e Ardol!

- As Barras-tripla! Escolheram Aurus e Allas!

- Os Nunchaku! Escolheram Arios e Yoros!

- As Tonfas! Escolheram Lidius e Darius!

- Os tridentes! Escolheram a Lunion e a Mim!

O circulo se completou, as armas foram entregues e Dohko olhou para cada amigo como se fosse a última vez... Uma última vez que os veria ali, com vida! Sentiu um peso enorme recair sobre seu coração, queria falar algo, dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse reconfortá-los, mas não havia palavras.

Queria tudo... Mas, tudo o que tinha, era nada.

- Boa Sorte amigos! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

A escadaria que descia do templo para o Zodíaco de Ouro os encarava. Correram o mais rápido que podiam, sem olhar para trás. Prontos para encarar a última batalha de suas vidas.

Allas parou na entrada de sua casa e Aurus repetiu os seus gestos, os demais já tomavam distância da casa de peixes.

- Não quero despedidas precioso amigo. – Allas falou calmo a Aurus, que olhava os companheiros sumirem de sua vida.

- É só um até logo! – sorriu.

- Isso não combina com você. – disse apontando o sorriso no rosto do amigo e sorrindo também.

- Assim como esse olhar sério não é seu. – disse Aurus voltando ao semblante de antes. – Você é corajoso Allas.

- Você também é, indiano! Você honra seu povo! – segurou nos ombros do amigo.

- Não tanto como você. – olhou nos olhos do amigo, para depois voltar o olhar para a constelação de águia.

- É difícil mesmo compreender, talvez a tristeza que esteja estampada em meu rosto agora, não sumirá jamais; só que essa foi a nossa escolha. – também olhou para a constelação. – E também o nosso amor.

- Realmente é difícil entender.

- O Amor é livre! Ela é livre! Tão livre quanto a águia de sua constelação. – sorriu, um sorriso triste. – Livre para sonhar, livre para voar e para lutar por aquilo que acredita e pelo que ama.

- E, ela não ama você?

- Há formas e formas de se amar, essa é a dela. E a minha é zelar por isso, meu coração zela pelo dela. No final, estamos juntos, mesmo estando longe. – os cabelos de tom prateado voaram com o vento forte. – Ela morrerá defendendo o que acredita e eu também. E isso jamais diminuirá nosso sentimento.

- Amigo... É realmente muito forte. – se abraçaram. – Boa Sorte!

- Para você também!

Sua voz ainda chegou aos ouvidos do indiano que descia lentamente as escadarias rumo à casa de Aquário. E no coração daquele homem, as palavras de seu amigo ecoavam mais do que nunca.

E, na entrada da casa de Aquário, aquela a quem amava o esperava. O rosto moreno, os olhos negros sempre tão frios, o sari branco que flutuava com o vento.

- Raíssa!

Entrada do Santuário

- Veja só! Até que fizeram um estrago considerável. – Ananda disse irônica. – Agora já chega dessa baboseira, deixem-me passar.

- Quem você pensa que é? – Karen disse raivosa.

- Já não disse? Pappilon! Ananda de Papillon, a borboleta! Além de tolos, são surdos?

A borboleta. Sua sapuris era toda de um metal delicado, que se encaixava às curvas do corpo e davam a ele movimentos como se não portasse defesa alguma. Os cabelos castanhos se apagavam perante a forte tonalidade violeta de seus olhos.

- Isso está me cansando! – disse, tentando ganhar passagem. – São insistentes não? Tenho cinqüenta homens para passar por vocês, não percam a vida agora...

- O que está dizendo? – Caio saiu do atordoamento, avançou. – DRAGÃO RELUZENTE!

- Eu avisei! – suas mãos pareceram se juntar em prece, logo se viram inúmeras borboletas, amarelas e róseas, circular pelo ar. – FADAS, ATAQUEM!

- O quê? Saia daí Caio. – Karen empurrou o cavaleiro. – Eu sou sua adversária, não ele.

- Tola, as fadas são para ele e não para você!

Karen não pode acreditar na cena que via... Caio sumira no ar, como uma névoa de cinzas.

- O que... fez com ele?

- Foi levado para o mundo dos mortos. – riu. – Eu tentei avisar! Agora, deixe-me passar amazona.

- Não! – os olhos de Karen brilhavam, a raiva se misturava com as lágrimas. – AS GARRAS DA ÁGUIA! – avançou contra Papillon.

- Eu não queria sujar as minhas mãos, não com sangue tão ruim; só que não tenho outra escolha. – Ananda desviou-se do golpe.

- Morra, amazona petulante!

Leves fios de seda pareceram surgir nas mãos do espectro. Ananda pareceu traçá-las no ar, formando uma teia invisível, a qual, destinava-se a Karen.

- FIOS DE SEDA!

- AS GARRAS DA ÁGUIA!

Os dois golpes cruzaram-se no ar, mas era inútil. Os fios de seda eram como navalhas e cortavam tudo o que tocavam. Os fios encontraram-se com o corpo frágil da amazona, já ferido pela luta anterior e arrancaram-lhe a armadura, sua única defesa.

As mãos de Papillon ficaram encharcadas de Sangue, assim como sua face e a partir desse instante... Karen deixara de existir.

- Sangue! – a borboleta lambeu o líquido em suas mãos. – Eu ainda pensei em deixá-la viver, só que a escolha foi sua. – riu. – Avancem, tropas de Hades. É hora de revelar a esses tolos de Athena, quem e o quão forte são os guerreiros das trevas.

Allas observou o céu e viu a constelação de águia se apagar, lentamente. Não pode conter suas lágrimas e sua dor. Apesar de saber que, aquela era a escolha de Karen.

- Me espere, amada! Eu não demorarei a ir até você! – disse para o vento, que carregou suas palavras e a levou até a constelação já sem vida.

Os espectros avançavam e para trás, um traço de destruição era deixado.

Sangue!

O Santuário Sagrado, a terra santa de Athena, se encharcava, se banhava... de Sangue!

Templo de Athena

A jovem deusa pedia por seus guerreiros e o céu, a cada prece, dava-lhe a resposta que ela não queria.

Estrelas que se apagavam, cosmos que sucumbiam... Seus guerreiros.

Aquela guerra tola só traria perdas. Perdas irreversíveis.

- Você pode parar esse derramamento de Sangue, se assim quiser, Athena!

- Quem... – voltou-se para o interior do templo. - ...Perséfone!

Continua...

**N.A: **Mais um capítulo saindo do forno. Esse deu trabalho e tristeza.

Caio e Gabriel surgiram tão repentinamente e tão fortes em seu carisma e coragem, que eu mesma me surpreendi. Eles não eram simples guerreiros de escudo, eram muito mais que isso. Os dois foram os únicos guerreiros de bronze que sobreviveram à batalha de Poseidon, de acordo com a minha cronologia. E a carga de sentimento que os dois personagens carregam é muito forte, o amor que nutrem um pelo outro, pelo seu ideal, por Karen, são a sua energia para lutar. Espero que tenha conseguido passar essa força, esse sentimento dos dois, para vocês que acompanham a fic.

Também me admiro com o amor de Allas e a coragem de Karen ao fazer sua escolha. Morrer longe do homem que tanto amava, encarar de cabeça erguida mais de cinqüenta espectros e enfrentar alguém que sabia, suas forças não derrubariam, mostram o quanto ela merecia ser protegida pela constelação de Águia.

Lembrando, essa é a primeira vez que narro uma luta, que descrevo mortes ou melhor, que mato um personagem... Não é fácil, Karen, Gabriel e Caio deixaram fortes impressões e penso até em reescrever fics curtas com eles. Gostaria de saber qual a opinião de vocês sobre isso e também, sobre como me sai nessas cenas de luta, ok?

Agradeço também quem começou a acompanhar Lágrimas Derramadas agora, como a POC Freya, isso me dá uma alegria imensa e maior vontade de continuar a escrever.

Sem esquecer, dois meses sem atualizar, quase me fizeram esquecer algo...

Lágrimas Derramadas completou 1 Ano!

Obrigado a vocês que acompanham a história, a minha Beta filhota Lyra que corrige os erros e me dá uns toques legais e a Juliane-chan, novamente, por ter proposto um desafio tão maravilhoso como este!

VALEU GENTE!

Até a Próxima!

Lithos de Lion

P.S: O que será que Perséfone quer? Como foi parar no templo de Athena?


End file.
